Senbons and Dogs
by EzzNzz
Summary: Moving to a new Village is always bad, but moving to a place where almost everyone hates you is worst. After many escape attempts and many banning threats, she eventually does get away only to hunted down by the person she hates the most......KibaxOC
1. Meeting me

Chapter 1

Man, it took a long time to walk from home to Konoha, okay scratch that, old home to Konoha. Also if Konoha was ever attacked or was trying to deceive the enemy it would have a hard time. You can see the Hokage Mountain Miles away. My name is Sasaki Amaya from the Hidden Village in the Rock. The Earth Country. In my Village I was part of a clan, the Sasaki Clan, we had no specific kekkai genkai but we did specialize in healing though…. My favourite to do people that would freak them out was acupuncture, although not many in my clan let me do it so I gave up on that ambition. Even to this day I carry Senbon Needles in my Shinobi Pouch. My clan all have black hair and green eyes, kinda creepy if you look at it in a non clan way, we also have markings on our face, a simple green strip across the bridge of our noses. I wear simple black ¾ length trousers and a dark green shirt and my forehead protector sits like almost a bandana for me, I wear gloves with metal plates on the back for battle and I usually have a senbon in my mouth. We lived a happy life but soon many of our clan were disappearing, kidnapped or found dead in the morning. My father decided it was time to move the family far away at the request of the Tsuchikage, our head of the Village. We're on the way to stay with a family we haven't seen since I was five which was ten years ago. Making me fifteen now, a Chunin. Passed the exam last year. I hate their son they have. He was the one who gave me the evil scar on my arm in the shape of the star. I still curse him to this day, but his dog was so cute. All small, white and fluffy. You might know them might not, the Inuzuka's. Inuzuka Kiba. Sworn enemy by me. Self proclaimed genius by himself. I hate him.

_.:Flashback:._

_10 years ago……_

_We were on holiday in Konoha and visiting the Inuzuka's, I was only 5 at the time. I was sitting in the garden when Kiba came out holding the puppy Akamaru._

_"Let's play ninja!" he cheered_

_"I don't wanna," I replied hugging the doll I had_

_"Aw come on, it's easy we just play fight with these," he said holding two kunai he had taken from his sister Hana's pouch. _

_"Fine," I whined, we started playing and I was winning, Kiba was getting more competitive and suddenly a sharp pain hit my arm. I screamed and all the parents came out to see me sitting cradling my arm with a kunai protruding out of it and no Kiba around. I of course got told off but was healed, left with a star shaped scar from the pressure. That's when I started hating him………_

_.:End Flashback:._

My family, although specialises in healing and of course Earth Jutsus we aren't really a fighting clan, we aren't the first to rush into a battle with another. Right now we have just arrived in the 'big' Village, Konohagakure. My new home for like, ever.

"We're here Amaya," called my dad from in front of our small moving family, it consisted of my dad, brother and cousin. All men. I sighed and nodded jumping further ahead.

"Please show your passes and state your name and business," said a ninja at the front with a face half bandaged

"Sasaki Clan, from Iwagakure. We are here visiting the Inuzuka Clan and the Hokage." Said my dad, Shinji. They looked at our passes then at us and nodded. We walked through carrying our bags on our backs and into the large Village. First Impression would be I don't like it. Reason being I was ambushed by a white fluffy blob to my face as I was knocked over.

"Akamaru, no!" shouted a voice, then the fluff was pried off my face. I blinked and saw my dad and brother talking to two women and my cousin already looking at the healing store close by. I stood up and dusted myself off as my dad turned to me.

"Tsume-chan, you remember my daughter Amaya," he said introducing me. I looked towards the tall woman with spiky brown hair and two red strips down her face. I glared fiercely at her as she glared at me.

"Hai, I remember although last time she was only this high," she said laughing slightly and indicating to her thigh. I growled lightly at her and glared even more.

"Amaya this is Inuzuka Tsume and her children, Hana and Kiba, you met them a long time ago, you might not remember them but –" my dad started

"I remember them. Perfectly." I said sharply to him "I'm going to go look around and shop. We don't fit in," I hissed and him and turned on my heel and strode off to the shops. As I walked through with my bag I heard the clicking of something on the floor. I turned and saw Kiba and Akamaru following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked angrily

"Told to," he replied "Hey, why do you hate us already?" he asked curiously

"Many things you can't even begin to comprehend, mutt face," I said striding off again. I heard him growl angrily and grab my arm fiercely.

"That's not an answer! And take that back!" he shouted

"Take what back?" I shouted

"Mutt face and we haven't even done anything," he shouted

"You know I could shout rape and you'd be arrested," I hissed breaking away from him angrily

"At least tell me why you hate me," he asked trying not to shout and attract anymore attention we already had,

"Fine want to know a reason," I said and pulled my sleeve up to show my arm, "10 years ago," I hissed showing the scar on my arm, he just looked confused.

"I didn't do that," he replied sharply

"Course you wouldn't you ran away 10 years ago, we were only 5," I hissed then stormed off but soon heard him following again. Knowing I wouldn't win I just carried on looking and shopping. Girls in Konoha must have liked brighter colours or something because all the girls stuff was red, purple, pink, yellow, etcetera. I managed to find darker colours in the men's section and bought them trying to avoid the weird stares from women and men. A few feet from the store was a weapons shop still open and working. I walked in and looked at all the assorted weapons on the shelves.

"Wow," I muttered, I looked and inspected the senbon needles and shuriken for my pouch.

"The ones on the left are the best," said a voice behind me, I turned and saw a girl in a pink sleeveless Chinese style shirt and green trousers with her brown hair in buns.

"Oh, okay thanks," I replied

"Your new here aren't you?" she asked

"Hai, I'm Sasaki Amaya," I said smiling sticking my hand out and smiling

"I'm Tenten, nice to meet you," she replied "Hey, you're from the Earth Country right?" she asked

"Yeh, some of my clan are moving here, by the request of Tsunade-san," I replied still smiling

"Oi, Amaya-san, your dad wants you to go visit Hokage-sama before you forget," called Kiba from the front

"I see you know Kiba," said Tenten smirking

"I hate him," I scowled "A 'family friend'" I explained, she nodded and came to the front with me

"Oh hey Tenten-san," said Kiba and Akamaru barked

"Hey," she replied, I went forward and paid for the senbon needles and packed them up. "Do you want to meet the others?" she asked me,

"Sure, what harm can it do?" I said smiling to her, Kiba grunted behind us and followed. Well it wasn't like I asked him to follow he seemed to stick to his nature. A dog. We walked talking about random things and I got to know her better, like her team and the 'others' as she put it. Soon we arrived at a ramen stall with shouts coming from it. She walked in followed by Kiba and I just stood trying to sidle out of it.

"Come on," growled Kiba yanking my arm

"Itai……let go of me you bastard," I hissed at him and tried to rip away again but instead Akamaru was gripping my trouser leg and pulling swell.

"And this is Sasaki Amaya," said Tenten pointing to me

"And she wanted to come?" said a boy with black hair

"Well she did before, she just has a problem with Kiba," I heard her whisper to the boy, he nodded and they introduced themselves. It turned out the guy she was talking to was Hyuuga Neji. Weirdo who stares if you ask me. The girl with blond hair stood up and walked over.

"How come you don't dress like a girl?" she asked rudely

"Because, in my country we don't if we are Shinobi, we dress equally, and its not like I need to impress anyone here, I'm not planning on stay," I said angrily to her clicking the senbon across my teeth.

"You know you could pass for a female version of Genma," said the hyperactive one called Naruto

"I'm not a man," I hissed

"He didn't mean it that way," said a slightly chubbier one, Chouji "He meant there's a jounin as well who sits with a senbon in his mouth," he added, I nodded slightly

"Anyway why are you here?" asked Sakura

"By request of Tsunade-san, she used to come by us on her travels to get tips on healing," I explained

"Healing?" asked Shino, the scary guy who wears glasses

"Hai, my clan specializes in healing, that's why I carry senbon, and they can be used in healing and also in battle. My clan, or my dad, brother and cousin are here staying with mutt boy," I added

"Do you have a kekkai genkai," said a boy in the back with black hair and black eyes

"Ano……." I muttered "No," I saw him sneer and that really got me. Not all clans have that stupid eye thing or anything.

"No special jutsu," he pushed

"No,"

"Then your just a normal, big family," he added

"Shut up,"

"Not a special clan," he pushed again

"I said shut up!" I screamed at him "My clan doesn't need any cheap trick Uchiha scum; we at least have out lived other clans. We don't fight; we heal the ones who do the fighting!"

"Take that back!" he yelled

"No!" I said simply

"Fine then fight me!" he sneered

"Didn't you just hear me? We don't fight!"

"It's because you don't know how to!" sneered Kiba from behind me. I sighed closing my eyes and turned my back

"It was nice meeting you all," I said quietly before walking out the ramen stall,

"Matte!" called Tenten behind me; I saw her standing behind me with Neji and another guy in a green jump suit called Lee.

"Nani?" I asked

"That was Sasuke, he thinks highly of his clan," said Tenten sadly "The others don't mean anything by their curiosity,"

"Its fine, I'm used to it," I explained "I'm used to people laughing at my family or not having a bloodline. I just hate how they boast about it. No offence Neji, I'm with the byakugen because it's an original," I said smiling at the white eyes boy, he nodded silently and I sighed.

"Do you want to train?" I asked "I don't usually train but I thought 'what the heck'" I said laughing

"Sure!" said Tenten smiling

"The bright flame of youth is around!" cheered Lee; I just shrugged at his enthusiasm. Today was going to be more challenging…….


	2. Planning and deals?

Chapter 2

**

* * *

In this story I wanted to put more of what I thought in it…….although its not the same as my other story, which I apologise isn't up anymore…….I didn't like writing it anyway…..but this is new and if there's anything wrong with it message…this one isn't going away…….**

* * *

I think I know now why I new volunteer to train. Its hard work, something I don't like very much. Neji was constantly looking at my with Byakugen, Tenten was practically abusing my space with weapons and Lee was too enthusiastic. I only used my senbon to attack and that was enough work for me. Half way through I collapsed to the ground breathing heavily, I definitely don't work out much. Lee had to practically pry me from the tree I was holding so I'd train in taijutsu. After an hour or two I managed to get away just before running into another trap near the South Gate.

"Sasaki-chan!" shouted a voice behind me, I turned and saw Sakura running over looking deadly, I back away before going into a full frontal sprint. I made it to the West side before finally someone lunged on me. I rolled over to see who it was and saw Naruto. I wriggled against the grip knowing they would take me back to Kiba when I was actually looking and checking all areas of Konoha for an escape route.

"Get off me Uzumaki!" I screamed finally getting up before having another lunge at me. This time it was Kiba,

"Why you! Running off! Your dad told me you'd try and run away now you've got half the Village looking for you," he shouted at me, I struggled against him got away again but stood still.

"Kiba get away from me," I hissed "I wanted to get away!" I added before turning away from them and walking away, I saw Akamaru tottle over and walk besides me. I bent down and lifted him up, he steeled himself down on my head and I smiled.

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba, he whimpered and sadly jumped off my head, and I shrugged and carried on. The reason I always tried to runaway was because in the Earth Country mom was targeted and dead. I was always hunting for the person who did it. The only thing I had left of her was her red forehead protector I kept wrapped around my neck.

"Where do you think your going now, loser," said a voice in a tree, I turned and saw Sasuke sitting in the tree lazily

"No of your business," I muttered before making it to an older part of the wall. I looked at it and slowly jumped up the trees around until I was up at the top.

"Oi, what are you doing there!" shouted a man with a senbon in his mouth like mine.

"Getting out!" I called as I jumped the other side of the wall and to the ground with a thud. I started running down the dirt path by the gate and started running.

"Oi get back here!" shouted the same guy from before, man was that guy fast. Soon he was right behind me

"Get away from me! I'm going home!" I shouted at him angrily

"Gomen but orders from Tsunade-sama not to let a Sasaki out the gates," he shouted speeding up still and grabbing the scruff of my shirt.

"Hey let go!" I screamed struggling

"Sorry darling, but you ain't going anywhere," he replied eventually I felt something press against the back of my neck at a pressure point, making me black out.

* * *

As I woke up I found myself being carried on someone's back.

"Nani?" I said quietly

"So your finally awake, its not even 12 on the arrival day and you've tried to run away," said Kiba waling into the Hokage building with me on his back. "You had Genma give you the chase of his life," he added and Akamaru barked

"Let me go dog boy," I hissed in his ear

"Not until we get to Tsunade-sama's office

"Look we're here," I said because I could hear my dad talking inside. We walked in and I also the rest of the Inuzuka's, Ichigo, my brother and Hisoka, my cousin.

"Oi, Tsunade-sama here's Sasaski-chan," said Kiba dumping me on the ground,

"I-i-Itai," I muttered standing up

"I see you've tried running away again," said Ichigo

"Shut up!" I shouted

"Silence!" shouted Tsunade "Nice attempt Amaya, but your not leaving." She said flatly

"I don't want to stay here," I whined lazily

"Be quiet," said my dad

"Starting tomorrow you, Amaya will be working in the Hospital, giving lessons and healing as a job. Ichigo, Hisoka and Shinji will be working as senseis," she explained

"What I have to teach little brats!" I shouted angrily

"Yes Amaya, deal with it," said Hisoka glaring at me, I huffed and sat down.

"There better," said Tsunade sighing "Anymore escape attempts will mean being trailed and if they continue solitary confinement for a month or two," she explained calmly

"Che! Like that'll stop me," I hissed

"You're dismissed, Sasaki-san your compound keys are here, it's next to the Inuzuka's," she said smiling and handing them over to my dad "Amaya please stay behind," she said I huffed again and didn't move. Once everyone was gone including Shizune she turned to me.

"Why do you try and escape?" she asked, I didn't reply "I'll stop your supply of ramen and force you to sleep in Inuzuka Kiba's room," she said, I grunted and nodded

"Years ago mom was killed protecting me and Ichigo during the assassination period. I want to track down and kill the person who did it," I explained lazily

"I see, it seems you are in the same position of Sasuke," she said

"Don't you dare say that, I hate him!" I shouted standing up

"You act like him as well," she said smirking and turning in her chair "Your mother was a great woman, it was really a shame to lose her," she started; I clenched my fists and unclenched at this. Who was she to start talking about mom as if she was really close to her! "She wouldn't want you to leave the safety of the Village," she added

"What the hell do you know of her, you met her rarely!" I screamed at her

"I knew her before you were born if that's enough for you!" she shouted back furious "You're dismissed, I expect you at the hospital around 9," she said before turning, I huffed and stormed out the room.

"Geez you're a hormonal teen," said a man outside

"What do you want oldie," I muttered

"Nothing and its natural, I'm not old," said the man lazily "Hatake Kakashi,"

"You should hit on people half you age," I said walking away

"It's called being kind, midget," he called

"Its Sasaki Amaya," I replied before turning the corner. I walked back to where the instructions were and came across an open gate compound with Hisoka sitting in the tree in the centre while Ichigo was throwing senbon at the dummy attached to it.

"Your back early," said Hisoka watching me,

"Hai, I hate that woman," I muttered

"What'd she say?" he asked

"Told me mom wouldn't want me running away," I mumbled

"She's probably true," he said

"Shut up Hisoka," I hissed and went off to my room. I changed into my 'Konoha Clothes' which was black shorts under a short green dress and my forehead protector's around my neck. I attached my pouch and senbon and walked back out.

"Where are you going?" said my father behind me

"Training," I said shortly and walked off from him and out the gates. I stretched and looked around and soon found my way to the training areas. I sighed and saw the dummies attached to the posts and went over. I stood back a bit and aimed my senbon to the dummies vital points. After running out I went to fetch them. I switched to doing just normal work out things. Stretches, slowed down versions of the taijutsu. Acrobatics and all other sorts.

"Did you see the clothes she was wearing?" said a voice distinctly Ino's

"Hai and when she ran away, talk about weird," said Sakura's

"Guys don't say that, she's just unstable," said Tenten's voice

"Why do you think they came here? I've never heard of the Sasaski clan, it must just be a pathetic clan then if it doesn't have a special jutsu or bloodline," said Ino again, I was in hiding until then, wanting to hear what they thought but now I stood on a branch of a tree about to talk.

"Pathetic eh?" I sneered

"Amaya," said Tenten suddenly

"Hai, pathetic, for all we know you could be an S ranked clan," said Ino

"Ino stop it," said Sakura tugging the older girls shirt

"No. She should here it." She said "Hai, hai, you don't fit in!" she called

"I know that baka-chan, why do you think I ran away," I smirked "I'll strike a deal, I'll be out of Konoha by 12 this evening if you don't tell you know I left," I said smiling sweetly

"Fine, deal, if you're not gone then I'll kick your butt!" she shouted

"Deal," I said jumping down "Pleasure doing business baka-chan," I called walking away knowing she was having a hissy fit. As I walked through the Village I stopped at the North Gate. My exit route. I lay down under a tree and watched. And watched. You may wonder why I was doing this, it was too see or estimate the intervals of which the guards swapped. Every hour on the hour.

"It takes them roughly 5 minutes to change everyone," said a voice behind me

"And you are?" I asked

"Nara Shikamaru," he said lazily sitting down next to me

"How do you know," I asked

"I sit here everyday and watch the clouds, I've estimated over time," he replied

"And how did you know I was watching the?" I stuttered

"I have an IQ of over 200, how would I not know," he said "If your planning on running away then try it around 11:55," he said

"Nani? How? Who?" I stammered

"You're infamous for running away and getting away from places, I've heard about you from other Shinobi on my mission's" he said simply

"Oh……you won't tell," I asked quietly

"No, too troublesome," he muttered

"Arigatou, Nara-san," I said quietly watching them again. There was a bustling in the bush and I turned around, out of the bush hobbled a small cat. It was bleeding and half its ear was torn. I cooed it over and Shikamaru watched on in interest. I lay it down gently and the animal mewed softly.

"Shhh it's alright," I cooed quietly to calm it still. It lay down more and relaxed. I slowly brought my hand up to the cat's ear and pumped chakra into my hand. My hands instead of glowing green like normal healing chakra, this was why my family specialized in healing, and it was dark red. I slowly clasped the ear in my hands and the chakra was absorbed. The cat didn't flinch or move away but let me heal it. After I was done I ripped some of my dress and wrapped it around the cats head protecting the ear. After I was done I lifted it up and set it on the ground properly. It meowed and tottled off.

"That was amazing," said Shikamaru

"Arigatou, that's why my clan are specialists in healing "I explained

"Now I know why Tsunade-sama stops you from leaving," he said quietly

"Hai, but I want to go and help other places and avenge my mother's death," I said sadly looking away

"Why? Everyone needs you here," he asked

"No everyone hates me here, trust me I know it so don't cover it," I muttered "Surprised you came near me," I added

"Well the way I see it you've never done anything to me, except make me look around the compound when you ran away, nothing more, nothing less," he said yawning, I sighed and stood up

"I have to prepare, don't tell anyone I left, and if they ask say I went to the Sand Village." I said seriously

"Hai, hai, too troublesome," he mumbled waving limply and falling asleep. I shrugged and carried on walking. When I got home I sat down under the tree again.

"You know you can't run," said Hisoka above me

"I can still try," I replied smiling "Its fun,"

"Hai, that may be but you know why you're important, you're different from the rest of us," he said

"I know, I just don't want to be different," I said

"But you are and you have to deal with it," he explained softly. Hisoka is usually quiet and not very friendly but to me he's a best friend, he might be 18 but it doesn't matter. He always tries to understand but always finds it difficult.

"I've tried, why do you think I try and leave, I want to avenge mom, I want to help others not the people I'm told to," I said getting annoyed

"Hai, Amaya but we moved here so you wouldn't runaway. So you'd have friends, not to kill everyone or hate them,"

"Look Hisoka-kun, I've made a deal with one of the girls I've met, I'm out of here by 12 and I never bug them again or show my face here. Shikamaru-san has helped me time my way out and you aren't telling them I'm leaving," I hissed angrily closing my eyes.

"Fine, it's like the rest of the times right?" he said

"Yeh but this time I know where I'm going," I answered smiling

"Where?"

"The mountains, there I can live and work and be by myself, I just gotta find a way to get this marking off and then nobody will know," I said subconsciously rubbing my nose

"Amaya. It's a tattoo that we're born with," he said flatly

"Oh, never really noticed," I muttered embarrassed looking away. "What time is it?" I asked

"Around 6," he replied

"Arigatou, I'm going to go eat, want to come?" I asked getting up

"Hai," he sad jumping down. He was almost a giant towering over me at 5'11ft when I'm only 5'6ft in height. We walked out closing the door so nobody would walk inside. We went down the road looking at relatively decent places.

"Let's go to the BBQ place," I said pointing to the restaurant across from us

"Sure," he said coolly. I nodded and headed in, as we sat down I noticed, Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru and another man sitting across from us. I sighed and shook my head,

"No, no, no," I said quietly

"What is it?" asked Hisoka

"That's the girl who hates me, the boy who helped me and two of their friends," I replied hesitantly

"Are you sure you want to eat here?" I asked quietly

"Ama-chan, I already ordered us some stuff when we walked in, we have to eat here." He said coldly, I nodded sadly and looked away "So where do you think your going to go?" he asked

"I'm thinking The Grass Village," I said casually

"Hm, to visit Gaara-san again?" he said smirking

"Nani? No, that was just once," I muttered turning red. Years ago when I first met Gaara, I started having a crush on him but then it changed when he got together with another girl. Hisoka never let me forget it.

"Hai, hai, don't get so wound up," he chuckled lightly; I nodded my head then saw a shadow looming over me.

"I thought we made a deal," said a dark voice above me, I turned and saw Ino above me.

"I said I'd be gone by midnight and then be away from you," I hissed

"Well I don't want to see your face, so leave," she said sharply

"Leave us alone chunin," said Hisoka standing and drawing himself up

"No, I won't," she said stubbornly

"Ino, get back over and leave them alone," said the man with a beard and a cigarette getting up and walking over "Ohayo, I'm Sarutobi Asuma, Ino's old sensei," he said holding his hand out

"Oh, I'm Sasaki Hisoka, Amaya's cousin," said Hisoka shaking his hand

"Gomen about Ino, she can be a hot head," said Asuma

"Hai, same with Ama-chan," said Hisoka smirking.

"Oi, don't call me that in public," I hissed next to him "Besides, I'll stick to my half of the deal," I added glaring at Ino who glared back. I turned and paid quickly before eating.

"Oi, where are you going?" asked Hisoka

"Anywhere but here, I'll make food at home," I called walking out. I soon heard padding of feet behind me.

"Let's go," said Hisoka again then grabbed my waist and sprinted home.

"What happened?" I asked as I saw a red mark on his cheek

"Chouji punched me for insulting Ino," he hissed as I touched it then slowly healing it being careful not to do anymore damage.

"Well I'll see you later, I'm going to go start packing and getting some sleep before tonight, good bye," I called waving "I'll probably see you soon anyway,"

"Hai, good bye and good, luck," he said waving. I nodded and proceeded to pack my bag in my room. Just the bare essentials. Clothes, weapons, herbs, food etc. As I said the bare essentials. Slowly I eased myself into bed telling everyone I wasn't feeling too well. At least ill until 12 that night…..Plan: Escape Konoha.


	3. Discovered by Akatsuki

Chapter 3

That night was operation Great Escape. I left the house at half past 11 to get to the north gate in time. As I approached the gate I saw the guards just going off duty. I have one chance at this and one chance only. It was now or never. Or at least until I recover from Ino's beating. I sprinted forward up the side of the wall and down the other side. As I was around 200 meters when I heard a shout.

"There's someone out there!" called a new guard,

"Shit, have to get away," I muttered speeding up as much as possible. There was no way I could out run jounins and high ranked chunin but I had to try at least. This was the Great Escape. As I ran I heard them gaining behind me.

"Oi, stop!" someone shouted

"No, like I would," I yelled

"It's that Sasaki brat!" yelled another, _so its Sasaki brat, now is it?_ I carried on running and they carried on chasing. I stopped for a breather in a clearing for a bit once I thought they had gone away.

"Not far away yet," said a voice behind me, I jumped and landed in the centre of the clearing. I saw 5 shadows around me and suddenly a whirring sound. Kunai. I dodged the ones I could see but one stabbed my leg and another grazed me arm. I yanked the one out my leg and held my hand over it.

"They don't fight so this should be easy," said one, the leader. I growled lightly and reached into my pocket. I flung several senbon at the directions of them and heard 5 hit the mark.

"Gah!" someone shouted in front of me

"She's using senbon, we can't see them," cried someone

"Don't give up; remember Hokage-sama's orders! She isn't to escape!" one shouted calming the others. I smirked and threw another pile of senbon at them. I heard one fall over to the ground.

"My times up mates, bye, maybe I'll send a postcard!" I called sprinting off over the fallen Shinobi. I started laughing at how easy that escape was. It was easier then I would have thought. I slowed down and carried on leisurely through the rest of the night until I crossed the border into the Grass Country. The sun was just coming up as I stopped and sat down a lake.

"Ah, relaxation," I sighed sitting back and yawning. As I closed my eyes I heard something moving. I slowly opened one eye. I saw some bandages sticking out the bush. I crawled over and saw it attached to a stick of some sort. The stick was attached to a hand and the hand. A body. I screamed then the hand reached up and slapped itself over my mouth.

"Shut up," the body said, this only added to the fear boiling up inside me, I wriggled and stumbled backward "I said shut up!" it growled then pulled itself up. The person was blue, wait was it even a human, it looked more like a fish.

"W-who a-are y-you?" I stuttered

"Go away," it or was it a he said

"Oi, I was here first!" I shouted back angrily

"I don't care, leave," he hissed

"Whatever," I muttered and picked up my bag again "Hope you die," I added I turned and jumped but was grabbed and thrown back down to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked someone staring at me so closely, I couldn't focus on their eyes but they were red I think.

"Going away," I said darkly to the new arrival

"I said who are you?" he asked grabbing my neck tightly

"Why do you want to know Uchiha," I hissed recognising the bloodline quickly

"Because I want to know," he said tightening the grip again, I gasped and clawed at the hand as the senbon fell out my mouth and clattered on the roots of the tree.

"I don't…..care," I said weakly before struggling

"I will kill you then," he said

"I don't care,"

"You don't care about much,"

"True, like dying," I said quietly again before feeling myself chucked at someone.

"We're taking her with us," said the Uchiha, I looked up and saw me in the arms of the 'it' or man person with a big sword on his back.

"This is called being kidnapped," I muttered trying to struggle before I was swung over the person's shoulder.

"Do you not know who we are?" asked the 'it' carrying me

"Ano…no, besides should I?"

"We are from an organization of S ranked missing nin, Akatsuki," said the fishy person, he even smelt of them as well. Kinda like sushi just a bit more rotten.

"No, haven't heard of you," I said "Where I came from I wasn't allowed to come in much contact with outside the Villages," I muttered

"What's your name?" asked the fish man

"Not telling," I mumbled "Names are dangerous,"

"Where are you from?"

"Not saying," I replied again

"Why are you in the middle of the Grass Country?" he tried again

"Why are we playing 20 questions?" I mocked

"I asked you a question," he growled getting annoyed; suddenly a wave of nausea came over me.

"Why do I feel dizzy?" I said my words coming out jumbled

"Nani?" asked the 'it'

"I feel weak. I was attacked and I was stabbed in the leg," I stumbled out, I soon found myself flung on the ground roughly and hit my head only adding to the pain now surging from my bleeding wound.

"That's sick, I'm covered in it!" yelled the fish man, the Uchiha turned and glared and tried to understand what was happening.

"What happened?" he demanded

"I was attacked earlier. And you call yourself an S ranked Shinobi," I laughed at him before trying to conjure enough chakra in my hand. Suddenly my wrist was grabbed roughly.

"What are you doing?" hissed the hooded, red eyed demon called the Uchiha in my books

"Healing myself," I stuttered trying to wriggle away, I used my clan healing jutsu instead of the usual green chakra.

"I've seen that before," said the fish man "On a mission to the Earth Country,"

"Well done brain fishy," I laughed bitterly

"What's your last name," said the Uchiha

"What's yours?" I asked mocking him again

"Get up," he growled "Get up I said," he repeated as I stumbled to my feet "Take her again," he said shoving me to the fish face again. This time I just sighed and closed my eyes the rest of the journey as they jumped from tree to tree. This wasn't what I planed. Definitely not what I planned. As I woke up I saw we were sitting in a clearing with two others there. I shrugged and found myself tied up.

"What the hell?" I shouted pulling against them and struggling as well

"Hey it seems you little healer girl is finally awake," said a guy or was it a girl or maybe another 'it'

"Hai, I'm awake and pissed off," I shouted then continued to let out a string of colourful swear words.

"Dude I never knew there were such words," said blondie "Why did you take her as well,"

"We thought you would know her or what her family is," said the fishy man

"How the hell should I know," he shouted

"Because you're from the Earth Country as well so yeh," said the fishy man again

"Hold it a minute, he's from there as well," I asked

"Hai, I'm from Iwagakure," said blondie "Got a problem?"

"Yeh you look like an idiot," I shouted spitting at him, he growled and got ready to kick me

"Well do you know her?" asked the fourth guy who had, what looked like a wooden face, hunch back and really ugly

"Hai, I know her clan, nothing special. Some healing clan special to Konoha and Suna. Got yourself some treasure for once," laughed blondie

"What's her name?" asked the Uchiha

"How should I know," hissed blondie

"What's her clan?"

"Sasaki," said Blondie

"Right I can see you are all happy playing 20 questions but do you mind telling me WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!" I shouted at them

"Name's Deidara," said the blond

"Sasori," said wood boy

"Kisame," said fish face, finally I know his name "He's Itachi," said Kisame pointing to the Uchiha, I nodded and leaned back in my restraints,

"Now what do you want from me?" I asked smirking "I mean you took me along so there's something you want?" I asked

"We want your name," hissed Sasori

"Sasaki, that's all you need to know," I smirked again

"I have enough poison to kill you in this tail a hundred times over," said Sasori

"I don't care," I replied before reaching back and flicking a senbon into my mouth to fiddle with.

"Why were you wandering around?" asked Kisame

"You're not very good at interrogations," I mumbled

"Why were you wandering around, your not a missing nin," asked Kisame again

"You picked up a dangerous thing here," I said "I got Anbu and hunter nin's after me," I added "Besides I know you can beat me, I'm a chunin," I smirked

"Not something to be proud of when you're around Hokage levellers," said Deidara

"I have runaway from all the Villages I've lived and stayed in, I got away from Konoha and Suna, beat that," I smirked

"Killed Gaara before his damn grandmother revived him," said Deidara

"Well at least my way was effective," I grinned,

"That does it!" shouted Deidara raising his foot and kicking me in the stomach, I flinched and started coughing "Weakling," he muttered

"I'm only 15 you idiot!" I yelled "I've only been learning for 7 years, how long have you learn, a billion jillion years, oldie!" I yelled before receiving another kick to the gut. I coughed again then started pulling against the bonds around me.

"You know you can't break them," said Itachi

"I can get out of anything, how do you think I get away," I hissed before finally shrugging the loose bonds off of me. I stood up and smirked "Told you so," I grinned before walking off.

"Where do you think your going?" shouted Kisame getting his 'grazing stick' ready.

"No perving I need a bath, so piss off," I hissed turning and walking away again. I made it to the river and just stripped down to my shirt and knickers and bra then got in. I was quick but then I noticed something in the bushes. I strode over and saw Kisame lying back pretending to be asleep. I kicked him hard in the side and he grunted

"Oi, pervert! I told you not to look!" I shouted at him again kicking him

"I don't care just get dressed already, your embarrassing," he muttered, I growled then realised I was only in the a very skimpy outfit. I raced off to change then walked back to the camp site.

"We're moving," said Itachi

"Why?" I asked

"Because there's a person following us," said Deidara jumping up. Kisame strode over and flung me over his shoulder.

"I can walk" I screamed before he hit me into his bandaged sword I closed my eyes and sunk into the darkness of me jolting now and then.


	4. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 4

**A/N: Okayy people sorry the stories aren't updated as much as before but it's because I was reading everyone else's Also I swear there'll be more of Kiba in the next few chapters…….be patient……**

Kiba ran through the forest after his confrontation with the Hokage. She told him he had to do it. Tsume was on a mission and same with Hana. So he was stuck chasing the one person he hated. Amaya. She had runaway and by now it was the 4th day since her runaway and they had to find her. He was with Akamaru and bunshins of himself and Akamaru.

"Dammit Akamaru we were close," he growled after finding a senbon on the floor by a tree near the lake. It smelt of Amaya, the smell he knew very well. Hisoka had mentioned he knew she was running away and said he knew where she was going but wasn't giving out any information. He only did after the Hokage threatened to make it so he couldn't have any kids. He explained she was planning to go to the Grass Country. Kiba and Akamaru were immediately put to the job of finding the girl. He was pretty sure they wouldn't find her. They set off again until they reached a tree. Around the tree were a few senbons and ropes that were snapped and torn. Akamaru started sniffing then looked up north ways and barked. Slowly they made their way following the scent Akamaru had picked up and also the one Kiba had as well.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Even in the dark I could still make out the room I was sitting in. I was slumped hap hazardously on an old, red padded chair in front of a table. I blinked again and looked around fully taking in not just the chair but the whole room. It was dark and wood panelling with only the table, the chair I sat in and the other chair.

"Deidara? Kisame? Itachi?" I whispered suddenly getting scared with not know where I was. Even the un-welcoming face of an S ranked criminal was better then this. I struggled against the bonds again then felt a jolting pain in my wrist. Suddenly piercing the silence there was a careful soft noise.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

I recognised that sound. The bonds I was in had cut my wrist and was now dripping freely onto the floor.

"It seems you are a feisty one," said a cruel voice, I whipped my head round and tried to locate the voice "Don't worry dear, I won't hurt you, not yet," it cackled again, I shivered and tried to locate it again. Nope. Nothing. Nada.

"Who are you?" I shouted to the voice trying to hide the quivering in it

"Oh no need for that now," it hissed to me,

"Then why am I here!" I yelled angrily

"You're needed here, dear," I cackled

"For what? I'm not joining your sick organization," I yelled again moving vigorously in my chair almost tipping it before a foot kicked out and steadied it. Biggest mistake a ninja can do. He just gave away his position. I smirked again in my triumphant discovery.

"Ah you will change you mind in time," he said "We can offer power, greatness and glory," he added trying to persuade

"And coming with it is, weak emotions, being cast out and hunted and finally self rejection," I replied flatly "Nope I don't think so, I search for the things to take those out my life, not for more," I added, I heard him growl and kick the chair. I nodded thoughtfully to myself "Kick all you want but I know you won't kill me," I said he growled again but instead of kicking my chair again he strode quickly across the room, unlocked the bonds and threw me against the wall.

"Don't humiliate me, weakling," he hissed next my ear. I still hadn't seen what he looked like but I had a feeling he had dark hair "I could kill you before you know it,"

"I don't care," I hissed out "End it if you want, it's not like I have much to live for, except to wake up and got to sleep at night," I spluttered out as his grip tightened around my neck. He seemed to glare the grip tightened around my neck. I started loosing oxygen fast and things were going blurry. He suddenly threw me across the room and I hit the wall.

"Get used to it, you'll be staying a long time, dear," he cackled and walked out. Not before kicking my stomach and face. I coughed quickly as spat out the blood filling my mouth. I tried to sit up but the wind was knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe. After a few moments it was back and I was able to move. I stood slouching against the wall for support slightly. The door in front of me opened and I saw Deidara walking in then he looked at me incredulously

"You must have seriously pissed him off," he muttered walking over to me half dazed,

"Nani? Why?" I asked quickly feeling my face; I noted there was blood dripping from my mouth and nose while my scuffed and ripped shirt was showing signs of a bruise. Looking down I saw it was 'flashing' off more then I had ever wanted to show. I weakly lifted the right side of my shirt and pulled it up over my dark bra and over my shoulder. I snorted and pushed off the wall and passed him who had reached out. I swatted it away as I stumbled for the door knob.

"Look Sasaki-baka-san, you can't walk," he said angrily coming over and heaving me up in his arms.

"I'm perfectly fine!" I yelled before it was muffled by a bloody cough seizing up in my chest. I saw him smirk and I hit him across the head.

"Just sit still," he muttered angrily as he was walked out the room towards a room which had a single light inside. He opened the door and walked inside. I widened my eyes in surprise. Inside were most of the Akatsuki members playing what looked like poker? Deidara annoyingly sat me down next to Kisame obviously in his place and went away. I stared at my hand and tried focusing chakra there. My hand lit up and I looked up and saw everyone at the table staring at it and me.

"The Boss?" said Sasori

"Hai, got her good," said Deidara coming back with a herbal tea thing. I stared at it in disgust. Take it from me I wasn't one to take to tea. Slowly I reached up and put my hand to my face. I sighed in relief.

"Oi what's she doing?" asked Hidan sharply glaring at me

"Healing," replied Deidara for me, I closed my eyes nodding slowly as the feeling of my family chakra washed over me, sending an involuntary shudder. I smiled slowly at the thought of seeing everyone at home again but it left my head as soon as it came.

"You guys never struck me as tea drinking, poker playing criminals," I said lazily as I slowly healing my stomach.

"You'd be surprised," laughed Hidan bitterly "Oi, what's that colour, it isn't healing chakra,"

"It's her kekkai genkkai," said Deidara

"It isn't, it's a special healing chakra of my clan," I replied sourly

"A bloodline," said Deidara

"No it isn't!" I yelled

"It is," said Hidan, I growled and leaned forward across the table missing the cards and struck my hand still lit with the dark red chakra. He yelled out then stopped when it finally hit him. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed lightly. I pushed away from the table on my chair and stood up.

"Where do you think your going?" hissed a voice next to me as I was propelled forward and my head was smashed into the wall and a dead weight across my back.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I replied smirking

"Tell us," said Itachi again pushing me further into the wall.

"No," I said simply, he scowled and grabbed my hair and threw me to the floor quickly. I felt a jolting pain and heard a crack in my arm as I pushed it down to stop myself.

"And you call yourself a ninja," sneered Itachi evilly. _Just like his snotty brother…….'I'm better then the rest of you clansmen…'_ I cried out lightly and pushed myself upwards to glare at him.

"I was going to the bathroom you dickhead," I hissed clutching my arm, something hard spiked my hand and I looked down and saw my arm bone sticking out. I saw the others flinch and look away. I stumbled to the door and nudged it out as the pain set in and started jolting up and down my arm.

"Sasaki-baka-san," called Deidara running out the room after me

"It's Amaya, Sasaki Amaya," I said quietly as I carried on walking trying to find somewhere I could look at my arm.

"Fine, Amaya-san, let me look," he said

"Like you can help," I hissed as he tried to touch it. He blinked and stared at my arm. I moved my hand and he winced visibly. I sighed and shook my head.

"If you want to help then crack the bone into place then I can do the rest," I said simply "But if you don't have the guts, it's understandable," I added smirking, hitting a mans pride always does the trick.

"Fine but come in here," he muttered grabbing my arm and pulling me into a bedroom. I looked around and raised an eyebrow at him, he waved to the bed and I sat down slowly. He reached out and touched my arm. I nodded and slowly he started to move the bone. I started trembling and he stopped.

"Go, quickly," I said painfully as tears threatened to come and over flow my cheeks. He nodded stiffly and wrenched the bone across. Suddenly pain burst through my arm and my vision exploded with white stars or was it speckles, either way I couldn't see. There was a deadly silence then an ear splitting scream tore through the entire building.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Kiba settled down by his small fire at the end of the 3rd day searching. Nothing, he still hadn't found a single clue minus the clue given to him by an older villager of a small village near the grass village who saw a group of travellers, one carrying a girl of Amaya's description. He said they had black cloaks with white clouds with a red rim. Akatsuki. Kiba growled thinking about it. Akamaru was curled on his lap sleeping; something both hadn't done much since they left Konoha. Be had sent word to Tsunade-sama earlier via Ninja Post, some crappy guy with weird goggles but he supposed that as long as he got it delivered it didn't matter. Now he was just waiting for a reply of information or back up. Slowly as it reached 11 at night he chucked a chunk of wood on the fire and sighed.

"I suppose we will have to wait again Akamaru," he growled sitting down next to the Nin dog. He just grunted in reply "Not that I care much but I hope they don't do anything to her," he added thoughtfully. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the log sighing and dozing a bit. There was a quiet breeze around wafting and shifting the scents around but suddenly Akamaru shot up onto his feet.

"Huh? Nani?" stuttered Kiba half awake, Akamaru barked and faced the South-East and barked again.

"Can't we stop now?" whined an annoying voice, most likely to the member of the most annoying, bossiest kunoichi in Konoha.

"No not till we reach Kiba," said another lazily, Kiba laughed inwardly as a small group approached them.

"Oi, you guys I'm here!" waved Kiba with Akamaru barking lightly, they turned and the 5 shadows emerged into people. In front of Kiba was Shikamaru, holding a scroll in hand, Ino behind him whining, Naruto looking half asleep, Sasuke kicking Naruto and finally Neji using Byakugen.

"Hey guys," said Kiba "You're finally here," he added grinning sheepishly as he thumped down tiredly

"Hai, eventually," said Shikamaru "Lets get down to business whilst we're here,"

"Yeh quickly," yawned Ino lying down next to Shikamaru

"You told Tsunade-sama that Akatsuki had taken her, right?" said Neji quietly

"Hai, I got news while they passed through," explained Kiba screwing a piece of raw meat onto a skewer then over the fire.

"Do you know why?" asked Neji

"Nope, got nothing on that, but I'm thinking her clan is becoming rarer and rarer, that's why they moved to Konoha, the protection of the Hokage." Said Kiba staring at the fire "That's what makes it more important that we get Amaya-san back," he said again

"I don't see why, none of us like her," said Ino snorting

"I like her," said Shikamaru nonchalantly

"Me too," said Kiba

"Third the motion," waved Neji quietly

"Me too!" cheered Naruto "Although I don't think she likes me," he added sadly and Kiba patted him on the back shaking his head.

"Then it's settled we will carry on the mission," said Shikamaru lazily "Tsunade-sama told us the location of their hide out, our mission is to observe and collect information. I have decided Naruto, Neji and me will go and collect the information and at night return to here." He explained they all nodded and slowly fell off to sleep, waiting for the morning or observing.


	5. Go Home

Chapter 5

I blinked and looked around. I was lying in a bed with a blanket over me. My arm pulsed with pain and I started wriggling in the bed. There was a grunt besides me and I saw the person look up. Inside the chair was the most hellish looking Deidara you could imagine and I laughed a bit when I saw his cloak bloody still. He looked up just as I lit up my hand to heal my arm.

"What happened?" I asked curiously looking at him

"You blacked out "he started before yawning "after I fixed the bone," he finished, and I nodded and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I noticed I wasn't in my normal clothes any more. I was in a long red kimono with a black and white obi. I screamed slightly then looked at him bright red.

"D-did y-you c-change m-me," I asked stuttering

"Yeh, had too, you were all bloody," he replied, I turned bright red and stood up

"Can we go outside," I asked blushing furiously and turning away

"Fine," replied Deidara flatly standing up and walking over to the door and out. I followed slowly behind slowly unwrapping the bandages still wrapped around my arm. I saw there was yet another star scar on my other arm. I sighed angrily and rubbed it hoping it would go away.

"Oi where are you going?" said Sasori hobbling over

"Out," said Deidara "After Itachi's stunt last night, she wants to go out in the garden," said Deidara simply putting his hand over the door knob as chakra seeped into the lock, unlocking it. I observed it carefully but it soon became apparent to me that only Akatsuki members could open it. I blinked as the days light came seeping into the musty old building. I coughed slightly and stepped out and looked around the garden. For a S ranked hide out they had a pretty good garden, then again I suppose Zetsu didn't let it fall into disrepair because I saw him tending to the trees in the far corner before melting into it. I smiled and walked around a bit. It was a fair size with longish grass, blood red flowers were growing around near the front of the house. Looking back clearly at the house it was wooden with broken shutters built into the cliff. _No wonder it wasn't cold in there or there was windows, it's built into a cliff……duh..._ I shook my head smiling slightly. My arm was still tender from the break, I didn't have enough chakra to fully heal it but there was no way I was gonna tell Deidara, his bandaging was terrible, I was surprised I didn't get a fever from an infection, then again, who said criminals were good at anything apart from being bad. I sat down against a wall while Deidara disappeared into the house, obviously I felt the presence of Zetsu but I knew he wasn't paying attention, the man cared more for the plants then a healer girl.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Oi Shikamaru someone's coming out," said Naruto loudly, Shikamaru shuffled over and saw Deidara and another figure clad in a red kimono come out cautiously. Naruto and Neji gasped as they saw Amaya come out supporting a bandaged arm and smiling coming into the garden. They saw her walking around and sit down under the tree they were in.

"What do we do?" asked Naruto

"Neji?" asked Shikamaru

"There isn't anyone in the perimeter, all members minus two are inside the house," he explained

"I know your there," said a vice below them

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

I felt three familiar presences above me and I smiled to myself.

"I know your there," I called softly to them as I watched Zetsu at the far end lie down on the ground and the fly trap close over his head.

"How did you know?" said Naruto sadly

"I know enough, I wasn't born yesterday," I called again stumbling upwards "What do you want? This is the first time I managed to persuade Deidara to take me out and your disturbing me," I said angrily "But I won't tell,"

"We're here to take me home," said Shikamaru. _Are they saying they care about me?...I don't know about this, it'll be the same when we get back though, I'll just run…..I always do…….its just……me……_

"I can't go," I replied turning before I cried in front of them

"Ino, Kiba and Sasuke are back at a camp not far away," explained Neji seriously, I gasped softly to myself and a single tear did come out

"I told you I can't go, I'll runaway again if you keep me there," I said quietly

"But everyone wants you back, we want you back," sad Naruto persuasively pointing to Neji, Shikamaru and himself

"I want to be free," I replied "Konoha has walls, this place doesn't," I explained softly "Sure it's inhabitants are rude, loudmouthed bunch of guys but I like it here, I made friends here faster then in any other place," I added turning to look at them so they could see my tear stained face. In the back ground I heard a soft pattering then a drop of water on my face. I held out my palm and saw the rain drip onto my hand.

"You'll be classified as a missing nin!" cried Naruto desperately

"Say hey to Hisoka for me," I said smiling "Don't classify me as that just yet I'll be back. Soon," I said before turning and walking away, I started sniffing and looked up to see Deidara in the doorway looking impassive.

"I thought they were familiar," he said quietly

"I told them to leave," I said sadly and sniffed "Happy?" I asked before I felt him take my arm and lead me back in. Into a place that was far from happy.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Naruto watched in disbelief at what was happening.

"What do we tell Kiba?" asked Neji seriously

"The truth," said Shikamaru "It hurts the most but it's the truth, it's never meant to be nice," he said sadly, they watched as she spoke to the blond Akatsuki member, he nodded and slowly and gently took her arm and lead her inside. _She seems at home here……I suppose he's an Earth Nin like her……they were always known for not liking closed spaces…..I'm sorry Kiba……_thought Shikamaru turning to jump off and back to Konoha.


	6. Meeting You Again

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry if Deidara sounds a but OC but come on they igve you so much freedom with him or her, they tell you nothing about 'it' so you can decide yourself…..Also it'll be more Kiba now….**

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Time passed quickly but slowly if you get the meaning. I'm still with Akatsuki. Deidara is my best friend. The 'Boss' hates my guts and finds reason's to try and kill me at any time. Itachi still despises my clan, but who could blame the self centred prick. I'm starting to think about my Aunt told me when I was little when I first went out with a guy in Iwagakure, _Boys are like roses…..you have to look out for the pricks…._ Itachi certainly stands in that section by far. I'm now 16 turning 17. I'm changed slightly, well if you count short spiked hair and wearing kimono's now then yeh. I haven't seen the Konoha bunch since that day I told them to leave me but I know they've seen me again. Deidara decided to train me and not let it slip so he ended up training me, and by their standards I'm a jounin now, although I still have to stick by the chunin mark. I was sitting in the garden talking to Zetsu in an almost one-sided conversation, with him replying in short sentences now and then.

"Oi Amaya come here," called Deidara standing by the door, I nodded and stood up

"Hai," I asked

"Pack up your going for the jounin exam in Konoha," he said seriously "Then you'll return here understand," he added, he looked so serious about this, but he was never serious

"What's this about?" I asked rudely

"Its nothing, we need you of a higher calibre to stay and work here," said Deidara

"But I-" I started

"Just go pack, me and Sasori are escorting you to the border of the Fire Country but your on your won till after," he added, I nodded and rushed off inside, my kimono blowing behind me. I still wore the kimonos since I came here, I found a new comfort in them but I knew I would have to wear ninja gear once in Konoha.

Early the next morning we were packed and off for the border. I hadn't visited the Village since I left, I never felt the need, and I had escaped and for the longest time was free. Akatsuki had no proper rules to follow except not to go into town by myself or be seen by anyone. I ad a free range garden and house, everyone was on mission's most of the time and the 'Boss' didn't even live in that building, he lived in one further away.

"We leave you here," said Deidara, "We trust you can get back to the Hide Out after the exam," he added, I nodded tearfully and lunged out hugging the older man in an embrace "Na-" he started looking at Sasori

"Just hug her, you won't see her in a long time Deidara," he said flatly, Deidara nodded and slowly embraced me tightly

"I will miss everyone," I said, my voice muffled by the cloak

"We'll still be here," he whispered back before pulling away, I turned to Sasori and he stuck his hand out, I was about to take it when I leaned forward and hugged him as well, he hugged back but not Deidara. I turned and started walking away.

"Careful that kimono doesn't rip!" shouted Deidara "It cost me a fortune!" he yelled again

"I like it," I yelled back smiling before setting off again.

It took about three hours to get to the tall gates I had arrived out of a year ago. I sized the door up before someone shouted at me.

"Who is it? State your name and business!" shouted the guard; he had a senbon lazily hanging out his mouth

"You don't remember me Genma," I said smirking

"Brat?" he questioned

"Hai, it's me!" I called waving

"Open the gates," was heard as the gates creaked open. When they moved I was greeted by three guards.

"Ohayo," I said smiling "Remember me?"

"Hai we remember," they said serious, I chuckled nervously then they reached out and grabbed me "Your to be shown to the Hokage," said the same guard

"Fair enough I suppose," I muttered as they led me through the Village. _Hasn't changed one bit……still the large busy place……_As we walked through the Village we attracted a few stares from people but I ignored it but there were a few I couldn't ignore. I waved at the group of chunin staring. Naruto's mouth was dropped, Shikamaru smiling, Ino and Sakura glaring, Neji smirking, Tenten and Lee grinning and Sasuke looking arrogant again. I turned back to the others as they led me into the Hokage building and into her office.

"Tsunade-sama," said the guard with bandages on his face

"Hai, what is it?" she asked obviously annoyed at the intrusion

"Sasaki Amaya," said the guard gripping my arm, her head snapped up to stare at me. I shrugged at her in hello and smirked.

"Release her and leave," she ordered, the nodded hesitantly then left "So..." she started

"What's up?" I asked smiling and waving

"You've changed," she said flatly

"How so?" I asked

"Your more……..girly….you're wearing a dark green, formal kimono, you haven't got a senbon in your mouth and your not cussing at me," she explained boredly

"Hai, I know, Deidara taught me to change," I said smiling again trying to keep up the false façade I was putting on

"Cut the act Amaya," she said again flatly, I sighed shaking my head

"Fine, I will happy?" I shouted at her angrily "I came back for the jounin exam,"

"You think your ready?" asked Tsunade

"I was taught by S ranked criminals, what do you think?" I asked obviously annoyed

"I suppose," she said pondering as she swivelled her chair to face the Hokage Mountain. There was an awkward silence before I started to answer the unanswered question.

"I wanted to be free," I said quietly following her gaze at the Hokage's monument "I hate being caged up," I added

"I can understand," she replied turning to look at me "I will allow you to take the exam," she said scribbling something down on a piece of paper then handing it to me "Your clan will be happy," she added before I walked out slowly. I turned down the corridor as my bag was swung over my shoulder. I needed clothes before I went home and I know I might need to buy the brighter clothes to fit in this time round. The jounin exams aren't for another week. I started down the street moving my head frequently to scan the shops either side. They hadn't changed much but by the end of the street I chanced upon a Shinobi store. I walked inside to see everything set up. Shuriken, senbon and kunai stacked neatly on rows, clothing and accessories lined the walls and racks in the store. I shuffled around looking for the clothes I had wanted. I wanted something new. Different. Maybe I could get friends. It's the darkest secret of lone wolf. They want friends. They want recognition. I wanted to be recognised as one of them. Nothing else. I noticed there was a pair of black shorts in the corner; I walked over picking them up and smiling as I remembered how I wore them when I was younger. In the end of the shopping for clothes I owned a new pair of shorts, white tank top, long jacket, gloves with arm steel hand guards attached and a new set of senbon. _Man I haven't used them in a long time…..can't wait to train…_I stepped out of the shop clad in my new clothes and my kimono hung over my shoulder lazily. I carried on until I reached the ramen stall. _Food…….._ I thought as I started drooling but not on purpose, the idea of real, homemade food and not Kisame's shit cooking was the most tempting offer. I walked into the stall and almost stopped when I saw a group looking similar to the group I last met here. The original 12. I carried on and sat furthest away from them.

"What'll you have?" asked the old man behind the counter

"Chicken Ramen, onegai," I asked smiling slightly to him

"Hai," I looked around slowly before tucking my kimono into the dark green shoulder bag. My head snapped back in front of me as the ramen was put in front of me.

"Itadakimasu!" said someone next to me loudly, I whirled my head round to come face to face with Kiba who was grinning at me

"Kiba?" I asked quietly

"Hai, Amaya-san," he said

"N-nothing," I stuttered turning back to the ramen with my face burning brightly

"SO why you back?" he asked nonchalantly

"Jounin exams," I replied, his slurping stopped suddenly and he turned to look at me

"Nani?" he asked rudely

"I said the Jounin Exam!" I insisted, he snorted and gulped down his ramen soup

"What?" I asked incredulously

"I didn't realise you were that 'strong'" he replied smirking

"Fine then if you don't believe me, I'll fight you," I said standing up abruptly earning stares from others; I smiled weakly and turned to walk out waving at Kiba to follow.

"Meet you at the training area 10 in 10 minutes" I said before sprinting off to my destination also leaving Kiba to pay my bill.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"What was that about?" asked Sakura surprised to see Kiba trying to talk to another girl

"Who was it anyway?" asked Chouji

"Amaya-san," said Kiba staring at her retreating form

"Her!" shouted Ino

"She's changed, you remember last year right?" said Shikamaru to Neji and Naruto

"She is different," said Neji "Her actions are different, she eyes tell differently,"

"Yeh but I don't like her," huffed Ino

"Relax Ino, you just got to get to know her," said Shikamaru slowly hugging his girlfriend and talking at the same time, she huffed again and stood.

"I think we should go watch," she mentioned staring at her nails

"Sure," said Sakura standing. They nodded and all followed Kiba towards the training area. Before entering the clearing they saw Amaya slouched somewhat haphazardly across a taijutsu training pole. She had her eyes closed and she was humming softly.

"I wonder why Deidara was so serious about these exams, can't seriously be as bad as when the 'Boss' tried feeding me to death," she said loudly before sighing "Kiba-san was always late when we were little," she added, Kiba's face turned bright red and Naruto was having a hard time not laughing at him while Lee gave him the good guy pose and slapped his back painfully in a joking manner. He gulped and stepped out of the bush with the others following.


	7. Sadness Hope Faith Despair

Chapter 7

"You didn't chicken," said Kiba

"Hah like I would," I yawned from my comfy position on the post. He seemed to get annoyed at it and Akamaru started barking, I smiled down at him "You brought a crowd," I said again looking up at the small crowd behind him

"Hai, they wanted to watch me beat you," he smirked

"Hey guys," I said waving, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru acknowledged my gesture while the others ignored it, I noticed Tenten walking over smiling and waving

"Oi, I'm staying here I'll be rooting," she said waving at the crowd

"Its great to see you again," I replied

"Do you think you can beat him?" she asked

"I've changed Tenten-chan, you'll just have to watch," I said grinning at her then turning back.

"Are you coming down," shouted Kiba from the other side, I shook my head angering him even more

"I do better from heights, 'he' taught me from above," I said not mentioning Deidara and his clay birds.

"Fine, I'll just beat you more for it," hissed Kiba turning into fight mode. I nodded and watched as he came forward to attack.

"Doton Doryuuheki!" I shouted breathing in then out, a small sludge line of mud came out and I heard Ino laugh.

"Like a mud puddle'll stop him," she cackled

"Careful Ino," I called before it plummeted upward in front of Kiba, going to 25ft high. I smirked and leaned back again.

"Oi what is this?" shouted Kiba,

"Try and get past," I said lazily looking at the group. Neji was using byakugen to watch, Naruto was fidgety, Ino was fuming and Lee and Tenten were cheering. I smiled down at the group beside me who I would call the closest to me. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my back and felt around. There was a kunai protruding out my shoulder blade.

"Aw and to think I thought it would be friendly," I said mock sadly turning to see the original Kiba and Akamaru behind me. _Shit they got me there…..but how?_ I growled darkly and jumped down. I had been too confident and now I was paying the price for it. Kiba stood with Akamaru in a replica of him.

"Aw you destroyed my fun," I snarled angrily at him, if there was one thing I got from Sasori was a very short temper now. Came in handy a few times before when I kicked Kisame's ass for being a pervert. I slouched slightly as I swung my arm back and tore the kunai out my back. I flicked it over to the tree and stuck it in the bull's eye...

"Guess we're doing it the tough way then, fair enough," I said slowly before flicking my wrists. I pumped the chakra into my hands and they glowed the dark red of my clan's suffering.

"What's that?" asked Sakura

"Healing chakra," said Shikamaru lazily smirking

"No it isn't that's not healing chakra," she replied

"When we first met her, you remember her clan right?" said Neji

"Hai,"

"She said she didn't have a kekkai genkai," explained Neji going slower for them

"Hai, she did mention it, a pathetic clan," said Sasuke from the tree, I turned and growled at him before looking at Neji. I nodded and they carried on.

"Well this is what you would call it. The Sasaki Clan deny this as a kekkai genkai, they believe it doesn't matter if you have a bloodline as long as you can fight, am I right?" Said Lee butting in then looking at me

"Hai, look come here," I called and beckoned Sakura over, she hesitantly came over and I smiled at her waving at Kiba for a time out. He nodded and stayed where he was "You've been training right? There's a cut on your arm from it," I asked, she nodded looking at her left arm "Stay still now," I explained she nodded and I moved my hand over the cut. She gasped softly at it and I smiled. The cut healed slowly and I pulled away

"That was quicker then normal healing," she explained, I grinned widely then Lee carried on

"Much to your disappointment Uchiha Sasuke her clan is as important as your was," he said smiling

"Never, her's isn't even a shinobi clan much less an actual clan." He hissed I turned to look at him directly.

"Shut up Uchiha," I hissed "Your just as bad as your brother, then again I guess family is always family," I shrugged, I saw his eyes narrow and his Sharigan come out.

"You'll regret that," he hissed

"Doubtful," I replied coldly "I worked my ass off working and being taught by your arrogant brother and his 'mates' so I bet it I won't," I added turning and jumping onto the training post and sat down again. I closed my eyes and I waved at Kiba.

"I forfeit, I have to stay alive for my exams so I'll pass," I called I heard him sigh and start to walk over. I heard running and gasps beside me.

"Chidori!" someone yelled, I opened one eye and saw Sasuke running forward his hand alight with lightening that was sounded like…..tweeting. I smiled as I saw him run over. Just as it was about to hit me and I could feel the light pricks of pain I grabbed his wrist tightly diverting him into the training post next to me. I heard him cry out and I smirked at him. Ino and Sakura had wide eyes as well as most of the group and I laughed out loud. I looked down on my hand and grimaced at my burned hand that had curled slightly into a ball. The natural safety position for the body. I looked over and saw Sasuke clutching his hand painfully as I saw the bones sticking out at a wrong angle. I jumped down pocketing my hand to stop everyone seeing. I missed a small point. Kiba had been next to me and saw.

"Leave me alone," hissed Sasuke

"Bollucks you idiot," I replied smiling "Let me heal it,"

"No," he said "chid-" he started lighting his other hand before I interrupted him. I grabbed his fist and gritted my teeth as it burned my hand again. _If it takes this much for him and the others to trust and respect me and recognise my clan then…….so be it…_ I winced as it stopped slowly, he was looking at me as if trying to decipher what just happened. I smiled crookedly.

"Now will you let me heal it," I asked strained, he nodded and I knelt down in front of him. I pumped chakra into my hand and slowly clasped his wrist. As usual he inhaled a bit and relaxed. When I was finished I stood up and pocketed my now second burnt hand into my pocket and turned to the others. Half were speechless and the others looked half scared.

"Ohayo!" I cheered at them oddly, Kiba snapped out of it first

"Let me see your hand," he asked holding a hand out, I shook my head

"I'm fine, really," I replied _I just need to rest before healing myself……why the hell does this always happen…if takes so bloody long to heal myself but it's 10 times faster for others……..I hate my life right now…….._

"No your not," added Lee "If I read correctly, the Sasaki clan can't heal themselves immediately, it's the only weakness of their clan. They cannot heal themselves right away for risk of dying. That's why they don't fight," he explained to the group

"Shut up Lee, I don't need a running commentary of my life thanks," I hissed at the leotard wearing boy.

"Fine, fine," he replied lifting his hands up in front of him. I sighed loudly then hooked my bag quickly with my arm and turned to walk away.

"Arigatou Uchiha-san, for making my life a little interesting in this hell hole!" I called waving then walking "Your wrist will be usable by tomorrow," I blinked slowly turning my head slowly to look around. In front of me there were two trees moving. My sight was getting blurry and I was wobbling from side to side.

"If only Deidara was here, he could help me," I muttered loudly before I fell forwards and closed my eyes as I hit the hard ground fading out.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

They all watched as Amaya wandered further into the woods, the opposite direction of Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun!" squealed Ino running over to Sasuke who had recovered from the original shock.

"Hn," he said quietly

"Leave him alone Ino," called Shikamaru, everyone nodded and Sakura looked at Sasuke in the eyes.

"You felt it too, didn't you," said Sakura quietly to Sasuke, everyone was quiet listening to them, Sasuke nodded seriously

"Sadness, hope, faith and despair" he replied seriously

"I think I know the reason," said Shikamaru

"Nani?" asked Shino coldly

"She like Naruto and Gaara before, seek recognition, not like Naruto's but a different one. Her feelings reflect inside her healing." He explained

"But if she wants friends then why be so horrible," asked Ino loudly

"Because you weren't exactly the welcoming squad of a lifetime," hissed Kiba loudly

"Oi it was you who wanted us to tail her," shouted Naruto pointing to him. He huffed and turned.

"I'm going after her, the Chidori is made to kill not injure, I also struck her with a kunai," said Kiba looking towards the way where she was "Hinata," he said,

"Hai Kiba-kun," she said quietly "Byakugen!" she called and looked forward. What she saw was Amaya struggling through the trees about 100 yards away. "Forward, q-q-quickly K-Kiba-kun," she said, Kiba nodded and charged forward racing towards where she was said to be. He spotted her a few feet away just as she was falling.

"If only Deidara was here, he could help me," she muttered loudly before I managed to catch her. She looked sickly pale, her hair was sticking to her hair as it hanged in lanky spikes down her head. He picked her up and quickly sprinted with Akamaru next to him to the only place he could think right now. The Hospital.

**Rate and Review Please! **


	8. Peace Offering

Chapter 8

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Heyy everyone……sorry about not updating but I went to Tobago for a week and got frizzelled to pieces for the first 2 days. I hope you guys understand that this chapter has a lot more SWEARING then the other chapters. Also enjoy the Kibaness in this…….Enjoy and also I waited a few days because I'm going to post the next chapter straight after…..**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pain…..Ah Kami the Pain!_ I blinked and groaned loudly at the pain now shooting through my hands and back. There was a presence besides me and I blinked and saw Kiba sitting staring at something in his hand.

"You kept it," he said quietly

"Of course I kept it," I replied smiling painfully then looked over at the old ragged necklace I had received from Kiba as a peace offering after numerous painful experiences. It was thread although it looked more like rope with a carved fang hanging off it. He lifted it up and stared at it.

"Still haven't improved," he muttered, I laughed painfully then gasped as a new wave of pain came over me in my back. His ears pricked and his head shot up to look at me. I grinned painfully and shuffled around. He caught my eye again and for the first time ever I think I saw the softer side of him, the caring but rough around the edges kinda guy his sister told me about.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said wafting off his hand

"Told you Kiba-san, she'd be up soon," said a familiar voice as the door in the dark corner creaked open. I looked up to come face to face with a grinning cousin.

"Hisoka!" I cried lunging forward for a hug but it was cut short when I felt a jolt of paralyzing pain and I fell backwards again.

"Amaya-san!" said Kiba trying to get me back into bed.

"Relax Amaya," said Hisoka, I could hardly contain my happiness at seeing him and I think Kiba caught on.

"Here Amaya, your necklace, I'll leave you guys alone," he said handing it over then glancing at us before leaving.

"Come on Hisoka sit down, I haven't seen you in ages," I replied smiling, he nodded and sat down.

"Hai Ama-chan," he said sitting down, there was a silence then he continued "Since you left Amaya a lot has changed in our family," he explained sadly

"Nani? What happened?" I asked hesitantly

"After you left, your father and Ichigo turned sour, your brother a lot more. Your father started to change the household rules too much and I forced myself to more out. I had to make a decision. Be married off, even as a man which is quite degrading, or leave the household forever," he explained sadly, I looked at my saddened 20 year old cousin then back out the window "I chose to leave, I am no longer a Sasaki, Amaya."

"But……..but……" I stuttered shocked at the news "What's going to happen to me, I'm not living here," I shouted angrily

"Yes you are, I'm not letting Deidara have my lil cuz," he said smiling

"You know Deidara?" I asked shocked again

"Hai, we were friends when we were younger then he left and became a missing nin." he explained smiling

"Still protective are we?" said a voice by the window sill. I whirled around and saw Deidara sitting lazily there. I cried out and jolted away almost falling onto the floor.

"Na-nani?" I yelled pointing to him "How did you know I was here?" I asked loudly

"Kawaii Kishi told me!" he said in a girly voice that I had once used when he held up a tiny clay bird then his hand-mouth ate it. I cringed and it gobbled the little, squealing clay bird. I saw Hisoka shudder and I smirked.

"So……why are you here?" I asked him

"I wanted to check on my only student," he said shrugging

"Boy, do I feel special!" I cried out stupidly wafting my hands around then calmed down. "Oi, Hisoka where am I living," I asked quietly freezing the atmosphere

"With me," said Hisoka only to have a rivalling voice of Deidara

"Us," he said, I shook my head and looked away

"I'm not living with either of you guys," I said sternly "Suna, that's where I'm going," I added

"But-" started Hisoka

"But nothing, I want to stay there so accept my offer or piss off," I shouted

"Fine, Suna it is," huffed Hisoka looking away. I smiled then swung my feet over the edge.

"Let's get going, I feel better,"

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Kiba looked around sadly before carrying on with Akamaru into the training areas where everyone was practising. But instead of practising they were sitting around on the ground, trees, standing and sitting tangled in the taijutsu poles.

"How is she Kiba?" asked Neji seriously

"Better, woke up 30 minutes ago but then her cousin came in to discuss about her home." He explained sadly, they nodded and looked up at the sky.

"She has earned my respect," said Sasuke quietly

"And mine," chorused many others in the small group. Kiba smiled at his friends support.

"I told you to stop following me! I'm not going back! The 'Boss' hates me, Itachi wants me dead and Kisame is a fucking pervert!" yelled a voice splitting the silence in the forest, they all shuffled over and saw Amaya in a clearing having a shouting match with a blond man, then Sasuke hissed

"Akatsuki!" he said loudly

"That's him, they guy from 2 years ago," said Naruto quietly

"It's only a test!" shouted the older man

"I said no! I can count the amount of times on one hand I have felt safe there!" screamed Amaya turning round, her now black kimono swirled with her as she started walking away.

"If you don't return you've made a deadly enemy! We will get you and the others!" he yelled

"What the hell is wrong with you Deidara? You were my best friend but now………now you're acting like I was some-"she started screaming

"Women, they're weaker then men and don't deserve to be shinobi!" he replied darkly

"A student always out does his sensei," hissed Amaya turning away from him

"You will regret that," said Deidara darkly before vanishing

"You can come out guys," said Amaya weakly

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_They saw it all………the shouting…….the person…….good riddance……_I had my back to them when they emerged.

"You saw it all?" I asked quietly, I didn't see them but knew they nodded "As I thought, forget about it," I said darkly before walking forward

"That wasn't nothing Amaya," said Shikamaru "It looked like something,"

"It's nothing," I shouted then taking a deep breath "It had to be done,"

"No it didn't," said Kiba "And who are the others?"

"I cannot tell you," I hissed

"Yes you can,"

"The information I would tell you can cost you, your lives, just as it has my clan. Are you willing the chance of losing your parents, brothers or sisters but most of all your life?" I asked desperately. I needed to tell people about this, it was too big a burden for me to carry.

"Hai," said Kiba straight away, I smiled then soon other murmurs were heard. I turned around smiling slightly then sat down.

"I'm glad," I said

"How come?" asked Sakura

"My mother suffered from what I am about to say, people killed her to find out," I explained, there was a hollow silence around then someone's arm slung over my shoulder. I turned to see Kiba smiling slightly with Akamaru settled on his head. I smiled and continued.

"Long ago, well maybe…….wait yeh lets just say long ago, dunno when though, there were 3 main clans in Iwagakura. Kinda like Konoha. Well there was the healing clan, which is mine, the ones specialising in genjutsu and final one specialising in taijutsu. There was usually one 'chosen' one among them." I said exaggerating the 'chosen' section "I don't know exactly what the other two had a role in it but the thing Akatsuki don't know. The last of those two clans were wiped out in the assassinations. That's why my clan moved. Or well me, Hisoka, Ichigo and father moved. I think Akatsuki hasn't realised and is still going for the others. Now don't ask me why they want me exactly even I haven't worked it out," I finished looking up half expecting them to jump up and start screaming or something.

"Question," said Tenten "If they want you why is this dangerous to us?" she asked

"Good question, Shikamaru have you figured it out?" I asked the genius sitting next to me and Kiba

"Hai, I think so," he said and everyone crowded closer "Should they 'get' the other two people you will be forced to go whether you like it or not because with one of you, you will be defeated quickly against the other 2 but if it is those two against you then you will lose. Either way it's a win lose situation,"

"Exactly my smart friend, if you tell anyone about this I'll have your head," I hissed darkly before standing up shakily. I started tumbling forward slightly but Kiba caught me.

"Oi, no walking properly," he cried grabbing my arm gently to stabilize me "Where are you staying tonight?" he asked

"Dunno," I said shrugging "Probably a tree like normal,"

"You sleep in trees?" asked Ino incredulously

"Hai, I prefer the nice tall smooth ones, they don't give you ass splinters" I answered laughing bitterly then stepped forward

"But you can't," cried Naruto doing the desperate face

"I'm not staying with Hisoka or my family, I'll stay outside" I answered pushing Naruto away. I jumped up top a tree and settled down and rolled over so my back was to them. Within a few minutes I felt myself being lifted up by a pair of strong arms, it smelt a lot like dog and a warm fluff ball was curled on my waist. I looked up to see a stern looking Kiba; I blinked then turned to see if anyone was around, which they weren't.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked nervously

"You're not staying outside," he said seriously, I gulped not used to hearing this tone; I sunk back kind of scared of him. We're talking about Inuzuka Kiba, the wildest gennin ever, I mean literally.

"But….but!" I tried protesting weakly but gave up when he emitted a low growl; I shuddered and gripped Akamaru, hoping the small white dog would give me protection. There was an awkward silence as I was carried down the streets of Konoha.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked quietly

"W-why would you say that?" I inquired

"Because I can smell the fear on you," he said quietly

"No, no I'm not scared but I've never seen you like this," I replied softly ruffling his hair under the hoodie. He smiled as we approached the gates. The lights were all on and I saw Hana feeding the massive herd of dogs outside of the side door. They were all shapes and sizes and Akamaru jumped off and went to join the scrimmage. I giggled and watched him jump in and get pushed out as he wanted food.

"Hana-chan!" yelled Kiba over the yelps and howls of the dogs.

"Oi who's that? Is it Amaya-san?" she called lifting her hand to her eyes and squinting.

"Ohayo Hana-san!" I said waving weakly

"Amaya, it's been two years!" she said smiling "You look different, well of course you'd be different your older now," she said smiling, I nodded and moved slightly wincing as I was doing so "Gomen I forgot you were in hospital, okaa-san in inside talking to your father," she said her smile fading. As if on cue shouting was heard.

"She will stay here until after the exams and maybe later, I will not allow her to go back to a corrupt household Shinji!" shouted Tsume loudly

"She is my daughter, I can dispose of her as I want," he shouted back, I gasped slightly and felt Kiba's grip tighten on me.

"You cannot treat her like a piece of trash to be thrown away like that!" retaliated Kiba's mother

"She is a cursed child, not a chosen one, look at the Masawa and Iwamoto clans; they're wiped out because of their cursed ones. She has to be disposed of," shouted my 'father' I gasped again this time a tear sliding down me face

"Get out of here! And never show your face in this compound again you disgraceful man!" roared Tsume, there was a few mutterings, banging's and clatters then out stormed Sasaki Shinji, my 'father'. He stopped, frozen when he saw the scene in front. I was being carried by Kiba and Hana had half the dogs around her.

"We're leaving Amaya, hurry up you weak child," he hissed turning

"No, I'm not going, I will not be disposed of," I replied curtly

"What did you say?" he said wheeling around on his heel to face us

"I'm not leaving, after the exams I'm leaving the Village again," I replied seriously glaring at him

"You are my daughter and you will listen to me!" he yelled

"She doesn't have to go!" shouted Kiba stepping in "I won't allow it!" he yelled again

"This is none of your business little boy!" said my father darkly stalking over towards us, I looked down at my bandaged hands and winced as I formed hand seals.

"Doton Doryuuheki!" I shouted breathing in and out spraying the ground lightly. The wall shot up but not as high as before.

"Stay away from me!" I won't go home! I'll never be home!" I screamed over the muddy wall. There was a crash and it came tumbling down.

"Damn it how does he know about it?" I cursed silently at my mistake.

"You three get inside I called ANBU they'll get him to leave us alone. As if on cue three ANBU arrived and escorted him away from the compound. Kiba had raced forward into the hose followed by Hana and slowly Akamaru and the other dogs. I was a crumpled heap of sobs. Tsume was sorting the dogs out, Hana was cleaning up and Kiba was rushing around trying to find something to help. I slowly stood up and hiked Akamaru into my arms and walked slowly into the courtyard. I sat down on a step and looked at the sky. I smiled slightly as Akamaru whimpered and snuggled down in my lap. I leaned against the support pole and closed my eyes.

"You realise your not going to be alone," said Kiba behind me, he sat down besides me, I nodded and he reached over petting Akamaru on my lap.

"I know but I'm just a daughter to be disposed of, everything me father said was true," I said sadly "I might as well go, it's not like I can stay here forever,"

"That's not true, why would Okaa-san stand up for you if she didn't want you staying. Once you turn 18 you can move out and live by yourself! Everything will be fine, besides I'm here, I'll be your best friend," he said proudly Akamaru yipped from my lap, I smiled and laughed slightly and petted Akamaru's head and then turned and ruffled Kiba's hair that was showing. He laughed and scowled trying to roll away but I managed to ruffle his hair before he could. He turned to strike back and tickle me, I squealed causing Akamaru to jump up and start barking. Eventually I pried myself away from him and found myself lying with my legs lying across his stomach and Akamaru lying across my stomach. Both of us were panting deeply as we stared at the starry sky.

"You'll pass the exams for certain," said Kiba as he reached and grabbed my hand. I blushed deeply at this and turned my head pretending to watch the dark outlines of the clouds.

"Hai, arigatou Kiba-kun," I said quietly before rolling over to face him and slowly drifted off to sleep, while facing the closest friend I had ever had. Kiba.


	9. Keika's Child

Chapter 9

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning I woke up and realised I was still lying on the ground outside except I was facing a sleeping Kiba with Akamaru buried by our legs still asleep. I muffled a scream from the shock and then turned bright red. I rolled over onto my back but couldn't turn all the way because he had his leg over mine and his arm around my waist. I groaned loudly stirring him from his sleep. He blinked and then slowly closed his eyes again as his face turned bright red. I laughed lightly and coughed.

"Can you please move your leg, I need the toilet," I muttered, he nodded lifting a hand to his face as Akamaru stretched and yawned. I jumped up and sprinted for the toilet. As I came out later from the bathroom in the bedroom Hana had pointed out as mine, I found new clothes laid out on the bed. It was a red shirt with black shorts and 3 rolls of bandages. I smiled slightly and changed, wrapping the bandages around my two hands and arms and my left leg. I smiled and pocketed my weapons and walked outside. I saw Kiba sitting on the floor in the kitchen eating what looked like meat and Akamaru next to him.

"Are you sure I don't have to start giving you Meaty Doggie Treats?" I said sarcastically to Kiba, he growled and took the bowl of rice from Hana that she was holding out.

"Amaya once you are done you have to attend a meeting at the Hokage tower." Said Tsume

"Hai, Tsume-san," I replied quietly "Arigatou," I added

"For what?" she asked

"For letting me stay last night," I said "For everything,"

"I would never let Keika's child rot in hell much less live on the streets or a dysfunctional family," she said smiling softly; I nodded and carried on eating. After I stood and Tsume, Hana and Kiba accompanied me to the Hokage's tower. Upon arrival at the office we were shuffled into a completely different room. Inside was a big table and lots of chairs around the room and a sofa.

"What the hell?" I said quietly

"This is where she likes to come to sort things out or have long discussions," explained Hana sitting down on a chair. Tsume nodded as well and sat down. Kiba lounged on the sofa with Akamaru and I swiftly jumped on the back of the sofa and crouched on the arm of the sofa. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Tsunade followed by Shizune. They all walked in and Tsunade resumed her place. After a few moments the door opened again to greet the returning Sasaki's. I groaned and tumbled sideways onto Kiba's legs causing a groan from him as they bent the wrong way.

"Gomen," I muttered. Her father and brother seated themselves away from her and Kiba while Hisoka took a place next to Hana.

"Alright I have summoned you all here because I will sort this problem out for once and for all," boomed Tsunade's voice, we all nodded and she carried on "I understand that you, Shinji wish your daughter to return to your household. Tsume, you wish for Amaya to stay with you and your children until she is old enough." She explained

"Gomen Hokage-sama but may I also add something," said Hisoka holding his hand up

"Hai,"

"Well you see, remember when she was with Akatsuki but not a member, I was once friends with Deidara from them and he has contacted me a few times and Amaya twice since her arrival about her returning to Akatsuki," he said sadly, I scowled and sat up right

"I refuse all of those actions," I shouted mainly at Hisoka

"Are you lying to Hokage-sama, everyone saw you yesterday with him," shouted Hisoka

"Is this true?" roared my father; I turned my head away from him

"What do you care, I am a daughter to be disposed of, am I not correct?" I said stubbornly "Which I might add am not doing,"

"You will listen to me, as your father, do you wish to betray your mothers wishes?" he boomed

"Do not talk about Mother like that!" I screamed at him "She was my mother, a better person then you could ever be, you drunk," I added, Kiba grabbed my hand tightly and tried to stop me.

"Silence!" yelled Tsunade furiously "Amaya you have mentioned staying only for the jounin exams, where will you go after," she asked

"Suna," I replied shortly

"Does the Kazekage know?" she asked

"Hai, I contacted Kankurou and Temari earlier last month before I arrived that I would visit in a month's time," I answered

"I see. Do you wish to return to your clan or stay with the Inuzuka's?" she asked, I bit my lip nervously and noticed Ichigo glaring at me harshly, I squirmed slightly then Kiba spoke up

"She will return home with us, her father showed his distaste for her last night," he spoke clearly and boldly ignoring the glares from Hisoka, Ichigo and my father "He mentioned last night in an argument with Okaa-san that she was weak, cursed and needed to be disposed of," my father stood up quickly and looked at Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama, you have to understand I was distraught with it and you can't possibly listen to a weaker gennin, when we all know how easily they lie," he said persuasively looking at Tsunade. She nodded thoughtfully at this. She beckoned Shizune over and she came over with a book. Tsunade flicked through it then had a crest fallen face.

"Amaya," she said sadly "I'm afraid by law you are not permitted to stay there unless you family or clan give permission, you are to return home," she added, I gasped and just stood there frozen. "The only way for you to live there is to be an Inuzuka," I heard Hisoka and Ichigo snicker behind me and my father grin.

"You are to return home tonight by 6 Amaya," he sneered then left trailed by Hisoka and Ichigo. As they closed the door there was silence before I fell forward onto my knees and cried. I was hysterical. I would have to return home to a place that was dark and hollow. Kiba leaned down to comfort me and Tsunade was looking down. Hana and Tsume bowed and left reminding Kiba of his curfew.

"Tsunade baa-chan! You can't make her go home!" yelled Naruto breaking silence, Shikamaru and Neji nodded

"For once I agree with Naruto," said Neji grimly "She cannot be allowed to return to a home that simply doesn't care for her,"

"And what of your home Neji? Hinata is treated as if that were the same," said Tsunade

"That is not of the point," he said sourly "Amaya is unstable mentally and cannot and is not in a state to have to deal with this!" he added

"I understand but is written by the law of the elders," she insisted "Gomen nasai Amaya, there is simply nothing I can do," I simply nodded and Kiba hugged me tightly.

"Why me? Why me?" I started chanting quietly shaking my head whilst sobbing. I felt myself lifted and carried away. I blinked and opened my eyes. I was being carried carefully by Kiba. I smiled then made myself known.

"You can drop me Kiba," I said quietly. He nodded and let me down. We started walking around town for a bit. As the day wore on it got closer to the 6 and the time of doom. As I slowly approached the doors of the compound Kiba took my hand.

"If there is anything wrong, come around immediately, I don't care if it's against the rules, you can't stay here," he said quietly and urgently. I nodded and said bye walking off towards my doom. Clan Compound.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Rate and Review Please!...**


	10. Party Time at Shikamaru's House

Chapter 10

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry for being late at uploading but a bunch of chapters are going up now….This might end soon but tell me if you want it to end happily or not (e.g. my _Runaway_ story ending) I thought it was good though. **

**The reason it's late is I'm back at boarding school and its GCSE year so yeh….exams….**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was lying huffing on the ground of the compound during my small 2 minute break. My lungs felt like they were exploding and my head was pounding. I was so tired and just wanted to sleep. A rare treasure in my case, because Ichigo had taken to training me from the early morning to half way through the night. I was cut and bruised everywhere from enduring all the defensive manoeuvres I had to do to stay upright or more alive. I was allowed into town yesterday as I went on the search for new clothes because my old ones were torn and bloody. I can assure you it didn't go well for either side. Okay mainly my side.

_I was walking down the streets in an old kimono I found in my closet. A long black one with a red trim. Hisoka had warned me that if I ran away that I would be killed. I think he was serious but who could blame me. He had changed. As I said before I walked down the street looking at different stores until I came to the clothes store. I walk inside and was greeted by the mindless chatter of a group of people in the women's section of the store. Slowly I wandered over there and noticed pink, blond, blue and brown hair. I turned around and rack and saw it was most of the girls standing talking and laughing. I turned to make a silent get away when Sakura must have heard me._

_"Amaya-san!" she called waving her hand furiously_

_"Oh, hey," I replied_

_"Where have you been it's, you've been missing for like 3days since we last saw you," said Tenten, I nodded grimly_

_"I've been around, you know training," I said moving my bruised arm out of their view,_

_"What happened to you hand?" asked Ino _

_"Err, what this? Oh nothing," I replied embarrassed and nodding_

_"Hai, what happened?" asked Sakura_

_"N-nothing, training," I stuttered "Listen I have to shop then get home, I'm…….erm……expected home," I stuttered again jumbling words slightly_

_"Oh okay, bye." Said Hinata waving lightly, I nodded and raced around grabbing black shorts, a green shirt, 6 rolls of bandages and senbons. I paid quickly and left but as I made it out I hit a very hard wall of muscle. I fell backwards and rubbed my back._

_"I-it-itai," I moaned _

_"Amaya?" said the person, I looked up and saw the worried face of Kiba and Akamaru_

_"Oh, hey, I have to go," I said standing quickly afraid of what Ichigo would say if I was late after his kunai threat. I dusted off and started walking past him I made it a few feet away before he grabbed my wrist roughly and spun me around._

_"Where have you been?" he asked darkly_

_"Around," I said not looking at him_

_"They haven't been letting you out have they," he said quietly_

_"I have to go Kiba," I said sharply pulling on my wrist. He still wouldn't let go. Why the hell did he have to make this hard?_

_"You said you'd come around if they weren't being nice and treating you well," he muttered "Okaa-san if worried about you, she said her dogs could hear the training from the back yard," I sighed and fingered the note I had in my pocket that I was going to give him if I had seen him but like usual I chickened out. I then did something he didn't expect. I turned around as he tugged on my wrist and kissed him lightly on the lips. He seemed to freeze and slowly let go of my hand. Before he could react I slipped the note in his pocket and pulled away. _

_"Read the note," I whispered before turning and sprinting off leaving a stunned Kiba and a very red me. _

Ah I still remember that day. When I had arrived home that night I was late so I got 3 more extra hours of training before I was finally released. Later tonight I'm allowed to go over to the Nara's for dinner in secret with the others. Shikaku sucked up big time to my father a few days ago and allowed me to go over to their house as a formal dinner with Shikamaru and his family. I had to lie that he was my best friend just to go so during training I was pushing myself by thinking about it.

"Eh! Ichigo nii-san, can I go I have to go for dinner," I called as my brother disappeared from sight. He kicked out hitting my back and flinging me across the arena then replied.

"Hai, go," he said sternly, I nodded and stumbled forward and stood. I was meeting Kiba by the trees outside our compounds before walking there. Once inside the safety of my room I showered quickly and hobbled out as the aches and pains from training came alive. I bandaged a particularly large cut across my stomach then put on black shorts and a white sleeveless shirt and bandages with Kiba's necklace before pulling out a long formal kimono. It was a dark red with black petals across it from sakura's and the stems winding up the sides and down the sleeves. Staring in the mirror I styled my longer, lankier hair down loosely and went for a natural and a minimal amount of make-up look. I smiled then slowly bandaged my arm under the sleeves to bind my bruises. There was a harsh knock on the door and I opened it quickly. There stood Ichigo huffing and looking angrier then ever.

"What is Inuzuka doing in front of our compound?" he yelled

"I dunno," I replied "Excuse me, I need to go, Shikaku-san won't want to wait," I said simply before walking out and away from him. I could sense he was fuming and fuming while I walked away from him. As I finally walked outside of the compound and bolted the door shut I saw Kiba sitting in the tree in smarter but still casual attire to what he usually wore. He still had a hoodie but no longer the dog smelling one that I had slowly grown to love. He seemed to be staring whilest I just carried on walking.

"Oi, wait up," he called jumping down jolting Akamaru awake.

"Nani?" I said quietly

"Where are you going?" he asked "And dressed like that?"

"Shikamaru's," I said quietly

"Nani?" he yelled

"I was invited by him," I said "Follow in 10," I added, he glared viciously then stalked off into the darkness. I sighed and carried on walking to the Nara compound. I knocked on the door and Shikaku answered.

"Hello Amaya," he said grinning "Do come in," he said shuffling me in, I finally felt the eyes of another boring into me disappear. I was glad there was a rule that no clan is permitted to spy on another.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Shikaku-san," I said smiling

"No problem, Ino's here already, you should thank her, she over heard Kiba talking to Shikamaru and mentioned it," he explained, I nodded again and followed him into the house. Inside was nice and homey. Not like my house that was cold hollow and dimly lit. This was light, warm and filled. We walked into the living room and what I saw almost tore my heart at how happy it looked. Something I lacked when I was younger. Shikamaru's mother was sitting on the sofa reading while Shikamaru was sitting on the floor with Ino on his lap and them cuddling. Shikaku sat down next to his wife as Ino looked up.

"Amaya," she cheered _I guess maybe she has changed; maybe she does like me……._ She came over and Shikamaru moved to accommodate the now lack of warmth. "Why are you dressed up?" she asked

"I told her father it was a formal dinner with us, so she could leave," said his father, I nodded in agreement.

"Hai, true but not as true as this," I said smiling cheekily before slowly pulling my kimono away at the bottom

"Ah! Have some decency!" screamed Ino trying to grab my hand but too late I pulled it up showing my normal casual clothes underneath.

"To late Ino," I replied smirking, she peeled her hand away from her eyes as the Nara's burst out laughing. She made a small 'Oh' sound then turned bright red. After about 5 minutes I was sitting in the living room with my kimono folded on lying lap. Ino was back sitting with Shikamaru and his mother went back to reading. There was another knock on the compound doors and once again. I smiled as he groaned and complained. There was a loud commotion and thumping was heard running through the house to the living room.

"Shikamaru! Ino!" yelled Naruto enthusiastically, Shikamaru groaned and Ino laughed loudly. Naruto stumbled in followed by everyone else smiling and chatting. Shikamaru's mother said something to him and left followed by Shikaku leaving just us bunch of hormonal teens in the room. Kiba found me and came over followed by Shino and Hinata.

"Hey Amaya-chan, good to see you changed," said Kiba grinning, I smiled softly and they sat down. Akamaru pounced onto my lap after I moved the kimono and I winced as his jagged paw hit my cut. This went un-noticed by everyone except Hinata who was watching Akamaru.

"Amaya, are you hurt?" she asked barely audible

"Iie," I said smiling

"Are you sure?" she asked louder, this time Shino and Kiba were listening,

"I'm sure," I replied

"What's the matter?" asked Shino curiously

"N-nothing," I stuttered _Shit! They cannot know……_

"I think she's hurt," said Hinata quietly but still louder then normal

"Are you?" asked Kiba urgently as he started lifting up my arm and checking but as he lifted my left arm I winced again and made a soft groan and whimper barely audible but of course we're talking about dog boy. Only he'd hear it. "You are aren't you?" he said angrily

"This is not time, I'm fine and I will be fine," I said stubbornly

"Pretty Words Amaya!" yelled Kiba drawing more attention to us and everyone dulled down

"We aren't in the Academy anymore, it's time to grow up Kiba," sadly and quietly

"Well maybe I don't want to grow up! Maybe I want to stay like this and maybe I don't want you to get hurt!" he shouted fiercely at me, I shied back looking down

"I'm fine, I told you already," I said quietly "It doesn't concern you what happens to me right now,"

"Yes it does! They've broken you! What happened to the old you, the person who didn't care, the person who takes no shit from people and the one who wanted to be free!" he carried on yelling. By now there was silence and everyone was staring. Hinata had shuffled back from Kiba over to where Naruto and Sakura were standing and Shino stepped into the shadows again. I stood weakly now angry at him._ He is the most self centred bastard! I'd like to see him endure training…….._

"The old me is history, if you don't like me now then screw you bastard! I have to do things my own way! Tomorrow I compete in the hardest exams facing the best of the best! If I have to face pain to get there then I will! I won the respect of half of you through pain so I'll do it this way!" I screamed at him storming out the back into the deer fields behind the house. It was dark and the deer could be seen lounging under the large, thick tree in the centre. I sprinted forward and up the tree. I was happy finally to be in a familiar environment. A tree. I closed my eyes and sighed happily. After about a half an hour a figure was seen lazily wandering down the hill to me in the tree. I made out the figure with a pineapple on 'its' head. _Shikamaru….should have known……only guy with pineapple hair….._He sat down under the tree and looked up at the sky.

"He didn't mean it Amaya," he said

"Hn,"

"What have they been doing?" he asked "If you tell us we can get you out of there,"

"Fine," I resigned "I train from 5 in the morning till 1 in the morning; I take a break for lunch for 10 minutes and dinner at 9 for 10 minutes as well. Ichigo trains me, Hisoka is sneaking out to meet Deidara and father's making dealings with Tsuchikage-sama," I said quietly, there was silence below then moving around and Shikamaru climbed up next to me.

"That's why you were so tired wasn't it?" he asked, I nodded and he carried on "We can tell Tsunade-sama and she'll stop it,"

"No, you mustn't!" I cried begging suddenly, he backed off slightly shocked.

"Nande?" he asked

"Because I don't want to cause trouble,"

"It's because of what he said wasn't it?" asked Shikamaru

"How did you find out?" I asked loudly

"Dog treats go a long way," he said simply, I sighed and shook my head slightly smiling

"Should have known it was the treats," I muttered angrily "But hai, it was what he said, when I turn 18 in a months time, I am being sent back to Iwagakure as head ANBU medic there," I said quiet again "It will mean sacrificing everything I have for the honour of my clan, whilest there it will mean I have to marry,"

"But they can't make you do that!" he said loudly and angrily

"Of course they can, in my country it is allowed." I said sadly looking away "Why do you think I used to run away, avenge the death of my mother who was killed by the assassin my father hired, to be 'free', no Shikamaru, where ever I go, I'll never be free until I die," I said emphasizing the 'die' bit. He gulped and looked perplexed then shrugged

"Then we can only help you lighten the burden, but you'll have to tell everyone some day," he said jumping off the tree and walking a few yards away then turned slightly. "You can come back inside, Kiba cooled down and is currently eating meaty treats in the kitchen," he said waving

"Arigatou Shikamaru," I said quietly before turning and staring at the moon. I smiled then after about 15 minutes jumped off the tree and started up to the house. I noticed everyone had moved to the back yard. I vaulted over the Deer Field fence and sat down on it instead. Ino and Sakura looked a bit out of it and singing loudly. Chouji, Naruto and Lee were gambling for a packet of crisps, Neji and Tenten had disappeared, Kiba and Akamaru were feasting on meat and dog treats, Hinata was trying to calm the two girls singing and Shino, Sasuke and Shikamaru were sitting talking. I smiled and waved at Shikamaru to show I was better. Sakura and Ino started stumbling over my way and grabbed my shoulders and started singing loudly again

"Sing with us Amaya!" giggled Sakura

"Ah!" I cried as we stumbled

"Come on! I believe in miracles!" shouted Ino

"Shikamaru! Sasuke!" I cried trying to break free from their grasps but to not availability

"Oi, get off her!" yelled Kiba running over finally paying attention to the situation. He pried their hands off me while Shikamaru took Ino and Sasuke took Sakura away and took the sake bottles away as well. I sat down on the fence again with Kiba leaning against it under me and Akamaru on his lap. I smiled slightly as we sat and watched the scenes unfold in front of us. Neji and Tenten arrived back with Tenten looking slightly flustered.

"I can probably guess what happened to them," said Kiba "We can smell those 2 all over each other," he laughed darkly, I giggled slightly as Neji went to join the Emo sulkers and Tenten skip over to us with Hinata trailing behind her.

"Hey Tenten," I waved

"Had a good time," laughed Kiba wiggling his eyebrows. Tenten went bright red and whacked him on the head while Hinata his herself behind a hand.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan!" yelled Naruto while bumbling over waving a packet of crisps "I won! I won!" he cried as Chouji looked like he was crying along with Lee, Hinata blushed bright red and nodded. Naruto plonked down next to Naruto and Hinata and Tenten joined me on the fence.

"Picture time!" yelled Ino, a wave of groans could be heard as she started running around snapping photos of us, Akamaru got one then when he tried walking he went in circles. I laughed and started to cheer up. There was a knock round the front of the compound and Shikamaru got up to get it. In hurried Shikaku and Shikamaru's mother.

"Sasaki-teme saw us," he muttered to Shikamaru "Amaya-san get changed, your fathers coming round, everyone else into the deer fields!" he yelled, people snapped out of their happy world and hurried around clearing up the evidence and shuffling into the deer fields. Ino helped me put on the kimono again and dust it off then jump off into the deer field. I sat down in the living room next to Shikamaru who looked relaxed but frowning. Shikamaru's mother started talking while Shikaku got the door.

"So Amaya, you have the jounin exams tomorrow," she started looking nervously at the door as a large chakra force was felt. Large and Angry.

"I can assure you Sasaki-san, Amaya is fine, we just went out for a walk after to help the food down," assured Shikaku

"Then where was she?" asked my father

"I wanted to give Shikamaru and Amaya time to bond," he replied

"Fine, but Amaya is required home in half an hour," said my father before his chakra presence started going away. I sighed and leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Is he gone? Asked Ino poking her head around the corner of the house, we all nodded and everyone trampled back into the house from the fields. I smiled hoping this wasn't the last happy time in a long time…..

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rate and Review Please! ….**


	11. Let the Exam Begin!

**Just so you know I know if you haven't reviewed………**

**- GreenMango**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Oi Amaya!" shouted Lee running over followed everyone else, I stopped slightly only to be pulled by Hisoka again.

"She has no time to be fraternizing with the likes of you," said my father turning and walking away, I turned to see them standing there. I whipped my head around not daring to look at them for fear of crying. They dragged me into the Academy for the first written test.

"Concentrate on the exam Amaya!" ordered my father pushing me forcefully into the classroom. I was assigned a seat. 18. In the middle row surrounded my a few scarier, older people. I gulped slightly but relaxed when I saw Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto enter the room. I smiled slightly as Naruto took the seat in front and Neji behind. There was silence until the class filled then in came Ibiki. Looking as scary as hell. As per usual.

"This year the jounin exams are slightly different. There won't be a scroll retrieval mission to Suna this year," he said starting to explain "You will matches against each other; if you lose then you're out of the exam. The aim is to get the scroll the other person has. Should you get it and the other person is still conscious, the match continues until the other is knocked out, injured or in the worst case," he said then paused "dead." There was a deathly silence. "If you do not want to take the risk then pull out now," there was a silence again, after a few minutes a few hands started to go up. I knew I couldn't withdraw; I would be killed by my family for failing. "Alright we have separated the class now. You have an hour. Begin!" he called across the remaining class. I looked down the sigh at how hard this was going to be.

* * *

Outside the academy at the Barbeque Café everyone sat waiting for the exam to finish before being joined by the exam takers. Chouji was chomping down n the meat calling to keep it coming. Ino and Sakura were still recovering from the hang over's, Kiba and Akamaru were feasting on the rare bit of beef stolen from Chouji, Shino was quiet while drinking his tea, Lee was drinking some of his super strength, red, health drink and Hinata was watching the two squabbling Kunoichi next to her. Ino suddenly stopped as if remembering something then turned to Kiba.

"Kiba, I just remembered while having the fight with bill-board brow here," said Ino pointing to Sakura. He nodded picking the last bit off beef off the grill before getting into a small chopstick battle with Chouji, which ended him losing the beef to him.

"Nani?" asked Kiba sucking his pinched thumb

"It's about Amaya-chan," she said, he nodded "Well Shikamaru told me this, it's what they talked about while they were outside," she added, Kiba stiffened not looking forward to the rest of this conversation. "She said that after the jounin exam and her 18th birthday, she's being sent back to Iwagakure," she said taking a deep breath then closing her eyes to block out Kiba's explosion.

"What? They can't do that!" he yelled surprising everyone at the table and Sakura groaning in pain

"That's not the worst part," muttered Ino

"Nani?" he yelled

"She's going as head Anbu Medic and is to-to-to be married," she mumbled, she closed her eyes again waiting for another shouting explosion but when she opened them she saw Kiba bent over with his head in his hands and talking to Akamaru silently.

"Kiba-kun?" said Hinata, Shino bent down to his team mate and saw a small wet patch on his trousers over the knees. He looked back up and shook his head sadly. Everyone started taking interest in the conversation. Kiba looked up after drying his face and patted Akamaru's head and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura

"To see Tsunade-sama, she can stop this," said Kiba turning, after a few feet away from the others there was the sound of walking and he turned. Behind was everyone following smiling, Lee giving a good guy pose and Sakura and Ino waving. He nodded and they carried on walking.

* * *

The exam finished and luckily I managed to fend off a few cheaters from my work. I finished 6 of the 10 questions and managed to answer the 10th question. Naruto did some strange thing by standing up to Ibiki; Shikamaru said he did the same thing in the Chunin exam. I laughed silently when he did this. As I walked out the exam Anbu jumped down around me.

"Sasaki Amaya?" they said in unison

"Hai, nani?" I asked angrily

"Your coming with us to Tsunade-sama," the one with a fox mask said, I sighed and nodded following them quickly the one grabbed me and disappeared with a 'poof'. When we 'poof' again we were in Tsunade's meeting room. Everyone was silent, my family on one side, everyone else on the other and Tsunade in the middle by the desk.

"What is it?" I said sourly, there was no way I wanted to be there, not with her causing more trouble in MY business. She had already made my life a mess what more does she want?

"My, my haven't we become a bitter person," she said sarcastically

"I'm bitter to those I respect not," I replied bitterly biting my tongue before I could retort more. She gripped the side of her chair tightly and gritted her teeth so not to shout then replied.

"No respect eh?" she said

"Hai, you lost it long ago," I said not looking at the others who tensed and the Anbu behind me who stepped closer to me and grabbing kunai.

"I'm here to help," she said

"Last time you helped, you sent me to my end," I snarled

"Amaya! Don't talk to the Hokage like that," snapped my father, I tensed and closed my eyes then nodded slowly. I bowed slightly as if a silent apology.

"Don't bow," said Tsunade I shrugged and sat down on the floor, the Anbu tensed and held a kunai to my neck

"Well sorry, but I'm tired, fox face," I growled before the kunai was removed "If your going to help then help because my first match is later this evening, and I'm up against some baka from Takigakure" I said, Tsunade coughed and shuffled papers around.

"Hai, we're here to discuss a rumour about you Amaya," she said, I snorted

"Which one, there's lots," I smirked

"That at the age of 18 you will be leaving to go back to Iwagakure," she said ignoring my comment, I froze then snapped my head towards everyone else then glared "Carrying on, in the Fire Country once you reach 18 you are an adult, that means you may leave the clan house without the leaders permission." She explained I turned back to her surprised

"That is not true in our clan, she is my daughter, I will tell her if she may leave," said my father

"Shinji-san, you moved to Konoha for protection and became a citizen, this means your daughter is protected and able to do as the laws state. Your clan became a clan of Konoha; Amaya is allowed to leave the clan house at 18. Before then unless you dismiss her out the house then she must stay." Said Tsunade

"The only reason she was being sent back was to become a bride for money, to the heir of the most powerful clan there." Said Hisoka nonchalantly "What's the point in having her with us now uncle?" he added, my mouth dropped open

"True," said my father, tears rolled down my cheeks as I sat there on the floor.

"Enough!" roared Tsunade over the squabbling of all the chunin and my family. "Amaya is to move out of the clan house, it is clear she is not welcome there and I will not have a Shinobi of Konoha living in a house that will cause their death. Laws or not," she said, "Case closed, please move her property to the Inuzuka compound until she is given a new home" she said handing sheets to Shizune. My family got up and left without me and I was left with everyone in the room. I stood and glared at the Chunin's. Sure I hated my family but you never stop loving them whether you don't like them or not.

"Thanks a lot," I said darkly

"What d you mean 'thanks a lot'" hissed Ino putting her hands on her hips, I glared then laughed slightly bitterly

"You don't understand do you?" I said looking at them then laughing "They may have been backstabbing bastards but do you honestly think I'd let them send me away. Look what you've done!" I shouted now starting to cry "I.Have.No.Home!" I screamed angrily at the waving my arms around like a mad woman. They stopped chattering and stared. I snarled at them and turned with my back to them.

"I have to go train," I growled stalking to the door; my hand grabbed the door knob just as the Hokage talked again.

"You are the most troublesome chunin in the world!" she said tiredly and rubbing her face

"Would you like me to go back to Deidara, I heard they have an opening for me," I replied bitterly

"No, No. Kami, I wish Sarutobi-sensei was still here," she muttered "Stay in Konoha until after the jounin exams, after you may do as you wish. Maybe a holiday will do you good," she said loudly again, I sighed and nodded.

"Gomen nasai Hokage-sama," I said before walking out the door and closing it quietly behind me. I walked down the road towards the training area regretting the words I shouted at them.

* * *

I knew I had pushed myself, but man, that was a harsh work out early in the day before my first match. There were 16 of us left. I was against some junkie from the Waterfall Village. I have no clue what to do after. Earlier when I saw Kiba getting upset and Akamaru whimpering at my outburst something stabbed at me. I felt pain erupt through my heart as if tearing in two. I stood slowly from my crouch on the ground then started heading off for my first match. I pumped chakra into my hand and moved it to my shoulder and moved it around stretching the cramped muscle. As I walked I got reproachful looks as groans as another person walked through the crowds. I had my head low and bumped into someone knocking me over.

"I-itttai…" I moaned clutching my leg tightly, I blinked and looked at the black sandals in front of me and saw them connected to a body with black pants and shirt. I blushed when I looked and saw Kiba with Akamaru looking down at me.

"G-gomen," I said quietly,

"It's fine, here," he said picking me up easily "Not so tough for the top Chunin," he laughed as I glared at him

"Your cruel," I huffed crossing my arms, I went silent as he started walking in the direction of the first match at the stadium. "I wanted to say I'm….sorry, for my outburst," I said my eyes not wavering fro my hands; he stopped slowly as Akamaru came up beside us.

"You were upset, it's alright," he said, he then did something I wouldn't have expected from him. He leaned forward and kissed my temple softly "If we've done something wrong then tell us," he said gently kissing my temple again and nuzzling it slightly. He reminded me of a dog slightly but then again it's in their nature to be like that. I had seen Tsume and Hana both do that to Kiba when I was younger as a sign of affection. I smiled and nodded then hugged him tightly. Akamaru barked softly and started jumping and running ahead happily still barking. People were starting to stare at us but right now I couldn't give a damn. I was happy. With the first person I would ever admit to…..I dunno…..Love?

**

* * *

Please Review on this……..my beyblade story might be ending and I might post more '_Still waters run deep_' but I'm going to start a new story and it might be a HinaxGaa or a HinaxSas…….or of course a beyblade one but Naruto's funner to do…..no offense…….So PLEASE REVIEW………\**

** \/Press Me\/**


	12. The First Match

Chapter 12

* * *

"Doton Doryuuheki!" I screamed forming the signs and breathing in. Then out. The small puddle around me formed as the wave of water my opponent sent at me.

"You think a mud wall will stop me," he shouted "Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu!" he muttered the water dragon blast over the top of wall and down. My bunshin inside disappeared as another of my bunshin's appeared behind him. I total I had around 6 bunshin's dotted ready to attack. He turned in time to stab the bunshin. He closed his eyes and suddenly let out a large chakra pulse, destroying the rest of the bunshin.

"Come on Sasaki-chan," he whined sounding childish. I grunted and jumped down. I walked forward until I was around 20ft from him then stared. _Come on we have to use THAT genjutsu. It's the only way we can win……come on body move it!..._ I grunted silently and moved my hands, afraid of what might happen. I had only used and experience this new jutsu once. It was taught to me by Ryo a member of the Iwamoto clan. The heir to it actually. My old best friend. He taught it to me as a birthday present when I was only 6. I mastered it and managed to work it. I haven't used it since the night he died.

"You leave me no choice Kyouta-kuuuuuuun," I mocked "Kokuangyou no jutsu!" I cried there was a gasp from the judges and the Hokage. I shrugged and closed my eyes. I heard Kyouta scream in pain as my reflections and bunshin's attacked him. I held still concentrating.

"Surrender your scroll and I won't kill you much less injure you." I called

"Hai!" he screamed, a bunshin grabbed the scroll and I released him. He fell to the ground covered in small scrapes. I walked over and took the scroll from a bunshin and they 'poof'ed away.

"The first match goes to," started Genma "Sasaki Amaya, and we need a medic," he added,

"Nah its fine I'll do it," I said waving; I bent down and put my hand on his forehead. He stiffened when he saw me.

"Go away the match has ended," he hissed "No need to rub it in,"

"No, I here to heal you now relax," I ordered annoyed. He nodded dumbly as I closed my eyes and pumped the chakra into his body through his head. He seemed to slip to sleep and I smiled and moved as the medics took him. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as the crowd erupted into cheers, I handed the scroll to Genma who took it and scribbled my name on it next to others. Among them I saw Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto. I grinned and turned to go out. As I reached the exit I saw Kiba and Akamaru waiting with Shino and Hinata.

"Hey!" I called waving, I tripped slightly but Kiba caught me just in time as I yelped. He caught me and laughed heartily

"Carefully now, you need to be healthy to keep competing," he replied, I glared weakly at him before laughing as well "Besides we're going for Ramen with the others," he added smiling,

"Hai," I replied before remembering something, I turned to Shino and Hinata "Ohayo Shino-san, Hinata-san," I said smiling, Shino nodded and Hinata spoke

"O-ohayo," she said "Sasaki-san," waving slightly

"Seriously Hinata-san its just Amaya for you guys," I said smiling before bending down to Akamaru, "Hey Akamaru look what I found you," I said pulling a bone like structure from my shorts pocket, I had found it before my match in the arena but who knows where it came from. He barked happily and took it in his mouth before savagely shaking his head. I laughed and stood dusting off my knees. We headed off towards the Ramen stall. Suddenly there was a pain in my thigh which reminded me of the wound I received from Kyouta in the first attack. I gasped slightly and bent over slightly. Shino and Hinata were talking a head of me and Kiba and Akamaru. The large white dog stopped next to me as Kiba carried on walking. He snuffled his nose my thigh and hit the patch where I was cut. His cold nose touched the cut which sent a bolt of pain.

"Iie Akamaru," I hissed pushing his nose away, he growled quietly but obviously not quiet enough because the others turned round to see us having a fight. Me and Akamaru. Just as he went to poke my thigh again he barked and blood seeped through and down my leg. Kiba stared at his dogs barking recognising it. He ran over quickly to find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly crouching down to Akamaru. The dog once again put his nose to my clothes thigh on the wound and pulled away showing the blood on his nose. I tried to shuffle away but the pain was searing now. I stepped away waving my hands.

"Its nothing seriously Kiba," I said fakely,

"I don't think so," said Shino suddenly behind me

"Why did you tell me?" asked Kiba sadly as he tried to pull up the side of my shorts. I immediately pulled away glaring at him.

"I said I was fine," I yelled

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" he yelled back and Akamaru whimpered and shrunk back to Hinata. She looked scared and went and stood next to Shino with Akamaru. E just glared at each other.

"If you don't get that looked at you'll get sick," he shouted drawing attention to us once again

"I'm fine! I was fine until Akamaru caused it to start bleeding," I yelled

"Don't you dare bring him into this; he did the right thing alerting us he caught the scent of blood," he said angrily "I should have seen you limping,"

"I'm fine! I'm used to it! I won't die from a measly cut!" I shouted turning and storming away, I had no idea where I was going. I felt an oozing feeling on my leg and looked down; there was a big pool of blood. I gagged slightly and looked up as a blurry figure emerged in front of me. I started feeling light headed and I fell forwards through the air and into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

They watched as she fell sideways wobbly and saw she didn't move. Akamaru ran over and grabbed the scruff of Amaya's shirt trying to move her but no success. They raced over and rolled her over. Her face was pale but she wasn't seriously hurt.

"Lets just get her to the ramen stand. It's the closest place," said Shino. They nodded and Kiba picked Amaya up and nuzzled her temple lightly. Akamaru was barking at everyone in front causing them to freak out and move. They moved swiftly through the crowds hoping Sakura was already there. Unfortunately she wasn't she had to go to the Hokage's office. When they got in everyone else stared at them.

"Is she okay?" asked Chouji

"Iie, we need help but the Hokage's towers far away," said Kiba gripping Amaya tighter.

"Hai, hai, Kiba-san bring her back then someone go get Sakura," said Ayame, the old mans daughter; he nodded and brought her through the back. She shifted and woke up.

"It hurts," she moaned moving her hand "It's too hot in here," she said again

"Sh! Everything is going to be alright, Ino went to go get Sakura-chan quickly," he said kissing her lightly on the temple then rubbing his face in her hair. She didn't reply then he realised she'd fallen asleep again. He put her on the bed and Ayame and Hinata got to work.

"A-ano, K-Kib-ba-kun, c-could y-y-you p-please t-turn a-a-around," stuttered Hinata

"Why?" he asked then it dawned on her that they would be removing her trousers. He turned bright red and hurried out the room with Akamaru. He went back out just as Ino, Tenten and Sakura rushed past him knocking him and his dog into the wall. He sat down next to the bug user and put his head in his hands. Tonight would be a long one.

* * *

I woke up to be blinded by white. I moved my head and saw a hospital room around me. I cursed under my breath and looked around. I found flowers arranged around the room and my spare clothes piled neatly on a chair. I cursed again as a big knock came on the door.

"Hai," I called annoyed, in tumbled Akamaru with the rest of Team 8 and a few others. Sakura in front and just behind Akamaru followed closely by Kiba. I huffed and turned my head.

"I hate hospitals," I huffed again

"You have or had a rare disease; it seems Kyouta-san poisoned his kunai and shuriken with something from the Waterfall Village. We found an antidote but you will have to withdraw from the jounin exams." Said Sakura flicking through my charts and ignoring my comment, I gaped at her as anger boiled up inside me. I breathed deeply trying to hide my anger.

"Why?" I hissed

"Because side effects of it will be drowsiness, feeling dizzy and in ability to move your muscles in the area of infection properly," she said counting off on her fingers. I growled darkly and turned my head to look out the window. There was once again a knock and in walked Tsunade followed by the old jounin sense's.

"Ah the young youthful flame I still lit!" cheered Gai doing a 'good guy' pose, Lee smiled and mimicked him.

"Your so lame," said Kakashi behind his hentai book.

"Shut up both of you," I snapped crossing my arms, and smiling softly at Akamaru as the large dog jumped onto the bed and positioned his head to rest in my lap. I petted him as there was a silence over the room.

"I'm not quitting the exam," I said "I worked hard for it and will continue I will train for the next two weeks for my exam. I am not under the ruling of any sensei or under any clan laws anymore. No one makes decisions for me," I added in one tone. I looked down at Akamaru. Kiba walked over slowly and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"I'll help you," he said quietly nuzzling his nose on my temple again. I sighed and nodded slowly. Everyone in the room was staring at us and I just glared at them. Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"You have two weeks to get yourself better, if you cannot walk or fight properly I am permanently withdrawing you from the exam," she stated I cheered silently and nodded.

"Hai," I said "Ano……when do I get out?" I asked

"When you woke up you were aloud to leave the hospital but seeing as we came to see you, then yeh, you can leave," said Sakura. I nodded and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I stood and prayed that my leg didn't give way. It did. I sighed and shuffled everyone out the room. I stumbled over and saw a basic, casual, green kimono lying folded up for me to put on. I pulled the night gown off and pulled on the kimono. I gathered everything and put it into a bag and went outside. Kiba and Akamaru were waiting but everyone else was gone.

"Tsunade put some on patrol, duty and others had missions. Mine is to bring you home," he said, I nodded and Akamaru grabbed the bag from my hand. I smiled as we started heading home. Well my new home.


	13. Pathetic

**Okayy people I'm going to stop putting this up if people don't start reviewing….I know who reads this and doesn't and the numbers just don't match….so sorry guys…….**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"Oi Amaya get back into bed your still sick," cried Hana running over and shuffling me away

"Can I not just sit on the sofa or in the garden?" I asked, she sighed and nodded her head then whistled, a large wolf looking dog trotted through from the main garden and sat at Hana's feet.

"Alright fine, you can sit and wait until Kiba returns from training but he stays with you," she said pointing to the dog/wolf "His name is Hoshi," she said "Because of the star shape on his chest," she said pointing to the dog/wolfs chest "He is going to stay with you to make sure your okay, if you need anything just tell Hoshi and he'll get it or get me," she explained I nodded sadly and hobbled out to the garden. Hoshi followed obediently behind me and I sat down on the bench under Sakura Trees. He sat down besides me and curled into a ball trying to sleep. I gently started to hum a song I briefly remember my mother singing. I never learnt the words but it was soft and a beautiful song. I looked over and saw Hoshi sleeping already and smiled. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was moving in someone's arms. I blinked and looked up. I saw Kiba deep in thought as he was slowly walking. He was looking up at the stars for some reason and didn't see me move. I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek. He almost dropped me when his head snapped back to me.

"You should have woken me," I said quietly smiling at him, he nodded his head but smiled as well

"You looked…….I dunno…at peace and……happy," he said quietly as well, I blushed brightly at this and turned away. He smirked and chuckled lightly, I looked over the side and saw Hoshi walking next to Akamaru slowly and looking up at me. I nodded at him and he barked softly.

"He seems to like you," said Kiba

"I don't see why, I'm not part of your clan," I replied

"Doesn't matter, you live with us, don't you?" he said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and crossed my arms. "Oh give over, besides it's time for dinner," he added, I nodded as we went inside the dining room. Tsume and Hana were already sitting down.

"Evening everyone," I said bowing my head from Kiba's arms.

"Good evening Amaya, how is your leg?" asked Tsume

"It's been good, I tried healing it but I think the poison was too strong for it," I replied sadly

"What have you been doing today? I'd hardly Hana allowed you to train," she laughed

"Well I sat outside before falling asleep; Hoshi was looking over me today. He's so cute," I said as Kiba put me down in front of the table and sat next to me.

"How was training Kiba?" asked Hana "I thought Akamaru was eager to get out yesterday," she laughed,

"Itadakimasu!" I said loudly before digging into the food. I hadn't eaten lunch and wasn't hungry enough to eat breakfast so I didn't eat the whole day.

"Wow relax, its only rice," laughed Kiba, I shrugged and carried on eating. After 10 minutes we finished eating and had to start cleaning. I huffed and puffed as I stood up. I made my way to the kitchen to shove Hana and Tsume away so I could clean. I mean dude, I had to pay of this debt somehow, why not the cleaning of the house.

"Iie, go to bed," said Hana

"No I'm doing it so you go away," I replied

"No!"

"Yes!" I shouted

"Fine," she shouted, she threw the towel onto the counter and stormed out the room only to have Kiba come through staring at her. I ignored him and got to work.

"Let me guess you threatened her?" he asked

"Iie, not yet though, but I will," I replied he stood up and walked over and grabbed the towel and started drying the dishes and putting them away. I sighed annoyed and just carried on cleaning. Akamaru trotted in and followed by Hoshi.

"I told you he likes you," muttered Kiba

"Nani? Jealous?" I asked laughing

"Iie, but he was the first dog I remember having," he replied, as we finished we left the kitchen with the two dogs trailing,

"Do they always follow you?" I asked turning again

"No but I presume he's just doing it because they want to," he said, I shook my head and limped back to my room. I changed quickly and climbed into bed. Just as I was about to doze off there was a scratching at the door and it creaked open and I rolled and saw Hoshi clambering onto my bed. I laughed and smiled. He lay next to me and went to sleep. I smiled and again and fell asleep.

In the morning I was woken by Hoshi trampling my sore leg trying to move.

"Itai!" I yelped as he fell off the bed and thumped onto the floor. He whimpered and I realised what happened.

"Eh? AH! Gomen, Hoshi," I said sticking my hand out for him to sniff. He whimpered again and climbed onto the bed again and curled up to sleep. I sighed and stood then hobbled to have a shower and get changed. Once I came out in my usual attire and attached my Shinobi bag Hana knocked on the door.

"Can I come in, I have something you can use today," she called

"Hai," I said sitting on the bed again, she came in holding two crutches.

"Here, Tsunade sent Kotetsu-kun round with them," she said, I nodded as she passed them over, "Come Hoshi," she commanded, he just blinked up at Hana and didn't follow "Hoshi now," she ordered again then she sighed "It seems he wants to stay with you, looks like you got a new friend," she said laughing, I turned to Hoshi as he stood. I followed Hana and turned to Hoshi.

"Come on buddy," I called he barked and followed quickly. Outside the room I grabbed a bento box and hurried to where Kiba and Akamaru were waiting.

"What's Hoshi doing with us?" he asked

"He's my buddy, Hana said he could stay with me, it seems he doesn't follow others orders but mine," I replied looking into the distance then starting to walk, the others followed when we there was the sound of someone yelling and round the corner came Izumo and Kotetsu crashing into me and knocking me down. I cried out and grabbed my leg as Izumo landed on my stomach. He rolled off quickly as Kiba kicked Kotetsu off my leg.

"What the hell do you think your doing running into her!" yelled Kiba again as Akamaru and Hoshi growled at him, Hoshi leaned over for me to use as support.

"Ah, gomen Amaya-san," said Izumo

"You knocked her over on her leg" shouted Kiba again

"Relax Kiba-kun, it's fine, I'm alright," I said quietly finally managing to get myself leaning heavily on my two crutches "I'm still living. Thank you by the way Kotetsu for bringing these round," I said smiling before hobbling away "Come on Hoshi, Akamaru, Kiba," I called hobbling away. I saw Kiba glare at them once more then run after me. I just smiled at his concern. We carried on walking through the park and Kiba happened not to be talking to me.

"What's the matter?" I said sighing at him

"Nothing," he replied

"Fine," I said angrily marching or attempting to with crutches, he huffed himself and walked off with Akamaru following him. _Hmf __what do I need him for…..He's so annoying and demanding! Ugh...what do I even care about it….I'm leaving soon anyway._ I blinked again and carried on into the forest by the gates.

"How pathetic you know that," said a familiar voice behind me, I turned and saw Itachi and Kisame standing behind me. Kisame was the one to speak.

"What for? Actually being human?" I shouted at them, Hoshi got into a defensive position in front of me,

"That and why the mutt?" asked Kisame,

"Shut it! I don't care, leave me alone!" I shouted again backing away and whistling to Hoshi to move. We moved back when I felt a hand grab my shoulder roughly and jerk me away, I turned and saw Deidara behind me.

"What do you all want?" I said darkly looking at each one slowly.

"Your to come back," said Itachi

"No!" I screamed slumping slightly against the crutches; I felt something hard hit my back throwing me forwards into a tree. I tried to block but it only hurt more and more. I turned and saw Kisame lower his foot. I slumped against the tree and started to cry. I hated them. I hated them the minute I left that place. I will always hate them.

"Aw she's crying," mocked Deidara. I growled and stood up limping on my leg. As I looked forward again there was a flash and they disappeared. I felt a sickening blow to my back, legs and arms. I heard a few cracks and breaks. Howling Hoshi was thrown into a tree and out cold. I felt Kisame's sword come down o my neck and start draining me. They were like play school bullies. I was the victim. I slowly closed my eyes listening to the silent sound of them fading away and Hoshi whimpering.

**

* * *

Okayy people I'm going to stop putting this up if people don't start reviewing….I know who reads this and doesn't and the numbers just don't match….so sorry guys…….**


	14. Your Mine Not Theirs

Chapter 14

As Kiba finally gave in and went searching for Amaya. Suddenly Akamaru raced off towards the east gates with Kiba trailing.

"Oi wait up!" he yelled catching up to the dog or at least trying to when they arrived in a clearing. There was shuffling and barks from a bush as Kiba approached. Behind he saw Hoshi dragging a figure towards the town. Akamaru was barking and helping as well. A strand of hair moved from the face and he saw the green stripe. _Amaya…._ He rushed over and moved her over. She was bruised and her green eyes closed and swollen. He picked her up gently and rushed off towards the hospital. When he arrived people were already moving out the way for him as he sprinted down the halls trying not to jolt Amaya and hurt her even more. Just as he turned the corner the Hokage was coming out a patient's door.

"Hokage-sama," he called skidding to a halt with Akamaru and Hoshi behind him panting "Help her please," he begged looking up

"What the hell happened to her?" she asked finally seeing the full extent of the injury.

"I don't know Akamaru found her and Hoshi unconscious in the forest." He explained "Just…..help her please," he begged again

"Bring her in here," she said and summoned Shizune and Sakura to help. They came through and saw Kiba with Hoshi and Akamaru nestled beside him. He was bent over and had his head in his hands. Sakura paused for a second and swore she saw tears dripping onto the floor but she dismissed it quickly and followed Shizune in surgery.

* * *

Jolts of pain ran up and down my body as I slowly moved in the comfort of my bed. I blinked and opened my eyes. I was in my room at the compound. I was bandaged everywhere and wearing a soft, green kimono over my bandaged limbs. I blinked trying to focus when I realised I had a bandage around my left eye and some of my head. I looked around and noticed no one there, but the light was streaming through the window cracks. I struggled up and felt the effects associated with healing which was stiffening of muscles. I shrugged a sore shoulder and reached for the crutches. I stood after and walked for the door with determination. I slide the door open and saw no one out in the garden and other areas.

"Maybe he's still sleeping?" I asked myself out loud, I hobbled next door to try and find Kiba, on his door was note.

_

* * *

_

Please don't wake me up….I've got a hangover

_Kiba & Akamaru_

* * *

I stared at the note for a minute and grew angry,_ He went and got drunk. That idiot…….but why?_ I slid the door open quietly and peered inside. Kiba along with Hoshi and Akamaru were sleeping silently on his bed. I smirked slightly and hobbled inside using the crutches making a quiet hollow sound of them hitting the wood. When I reached the other side I sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over to Hoshi. I scratched his ears and he woke with a jolt. He looked up then started licking my hand but stood on Akamaru waking him up. He too started licking my hand. I laughed slightly.

"Can you two please leave us alone, you can go sleep on my bed," I said quietly they barked softly and jumped off the bed and stumbled outside to my room. I could hear them barking once in my room.

"Kiba, Kiba," I said softly trying to wake him up

"Iie," he just mumbled

"Kiba it's me," I said softly again, he rolled slightly then saw me and opened his eyes only to groan in pain. I giggled at this and scuffed his hair slightly.

"Please let me sleep," he said stuffing his face in his pillow.

"No, I was going to make something for that headache but I guess not," I shrugged and turned away

"No you can stay," he said reaching to grab a bandaged wrist and gently sat me down again. There was an awkward silence with one question in my head.

"Why did you get drunk," I asked quietly he only replied in silence and I growled slightly "It was a stupid thing to do and now look," I said my voice yelling, he growled as well and grabbed my arm tightly as I tried to get up again, I winced slightly but his grip didn't loosen. He suddenly pulled me in for a hug tightly.

"Because I shouldn't have left you," he said quietly, I felt something wet start dropping on my shoulder and I looked up, Kiba was hiding his face behind his scruffy hair but I could see the tears on his red markings. I smiled slightly and reached up and wiped them away gently, he leaned down and snuffled his face into my hair. I presumed for comfort. I giggled slightly and hugged him tighter.

"I thought I'd lost you," he said quietly

"But I'm okay now," I replied

"I couldn't protect you or save you;" he said his voice shaking and sounding as if he ignored my comment "I failed,"

"No, no stop thinking like that, you couldn't do anything, it wasn't your fault Kiba," I said cupping his face in my hand and rubbing the lone tear away. "They're just stupid if they want me to go back," I added "Believe me,"

"I know but I couldn't protect you," he said hugging me again and my face was pressed to his chest. "Your mine, not theirs, mine," he growled again, I froze slightly but sighed thinking it over…._'your mine, not their, mine….' _I started thinking about it and decided to asked Hinata later about this. She might know. As he stopped crying I was finally able to look around. He was still holding me but not tightly. I smiled and stood up slowly.

"You better get changed, I'll make that medicine for you and the dogs," I said grinning then blushed when I saw he was in only his boxers or shorts. I turned and quickly hobbling out catching a blush on his face as well. In the kitchen were Akamaru and Hoshi sitting in front of the fridge and I sighed and got out two steaks for them to eat while getting food for me and Kiba. I got out noodles and cooked them quickly and sighed happily as I sat down resting for the first time since I woke up.

"Kiba! Food!" I shouted across the compound

"Coming!" he yelled as I heard thumping coming across the wooden floor. I smiled as he came and sat down sitting in his usual clothes.

"Itadakimasu!" we said together before eating, he stood after the meal and cleared up while I struggled up and round Akamaru and Hoshi up.

"What are you doing today?" I asked

"Kurenai-sensei said she wanted us to train today, so yeh, you can come," he said grabbing his Shinobi pouch and going to the door.

"Okay, cool I have to talk to Hinata anyway," I replied

"About what?" he asked suspiciously

"Girl stuff!" I insisted coming behind him,

"Relax, I was just asking," he laughed pulling a crutch away and putting his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his. I smiled as Hoshi walked beside me and Akamaru next to Kiba. I started humming and leaned my head on his shoulder and he smiled. We made it to the training area and saw all the teams listening to the jounin sensei's who were standing in a group and then Naruto went into a strop about something and Sakura went off after him. Kurenai looked up from Shino and Hinata who were staring at the ground or the trees. She raised and eyebrow and Kiba just squeezed my shoulders.

"So you decided to come did you?" said Kurenai "After what happened last night," she laughed "I wouldn't have thought it," Kiba growled and handed me my crutch back and stalked away with Shino, Akamaru and Hinata to the training posts.

"You should be hard on him Yuuhi-san," I said smiling

"It's the only way he'll learn" she replied

"I suppose but I still don't understand something," I said curiously remembering about asking something.

"Why what's troubling you?" she asked

"AH THE BRIGHT YOUTHFUL FLAME OF BEAUTY IS HERE!" shouted Maito Gai bounding over from sending his students away,

"Shut up Gai," said Kakashi

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! I will beat you!" he said with 'flames' in his eyes, I burst out laughing and just turned away

"We were talking you two, can you leave us alone," said Kurenai glaring at the two in a one sided fight.

"Something wrong?" asked Asuma

"Iie, not really, now just go away," I sighed hobbling away, Kurenai walked beside me and waited,

"It's something Kiba said to me, it's been…..you could say troubling me…not in a bad way but…." I started

"What was it?" she asked

"When I woke him up this morning, he had a headache. He said the reason he had drunk was because he was upset about not being macho and protecting me and for our fight. When I hugged him to say it was okay, he got really possessive," I explained as we reached a tree at the far side "He said something to me and I don't know what it means," I said

"What was it?" she asked

"Your mine, not theirs, mine," I replied fiddling with my crutches, she nodded her head slightly and sighed.

"I knew this would happen, it's happened before," she said shaking her head

"What has?" I asked

"The Inuzuka Clan share a lot in common with dogs, but not everything, what they do share is their domineering personalities. They prefer to keep what is their to them, in a way. When he said you were his he meant that you were…..I don't know how to explain it…say a very close friend to him," she explained looking forward and watching her students fight

"You said it'd happened before?" I said

"Hai, when Hinata went out with her first boyfriend, Kiba was very jealous because he didn't want his best friend and comrade dating another guy, like instincts to keep her safe." I giggled slightly and Hoshi huffed sitting with his head on my lap.

"Interesting," I mumbled "Isn't it Hoshi,"

"Hoshi is it?" she asked

"Hai, Hana-san said I could keep him because he only follows my orders not the others," I said laughing as he rolled over so I could rub his belly

"That's very nice of her," she commented I nodded then looked up as the other jounin sensei's came over

"Finished yet?" said Asuma

"Your so impatient, how do I ever deal with you," laughed Kurenai at Asuma as he looked confused

"Oh yeh have you heard Amaya-chan," said Kakashi

"Well no," I said sarcastically

"You are the newest upcoming news in the jounin offices, that you might be new meat, others are saying you're related to Anko," he explained

"Why is that? Oh perverted one?" I asked

"Because of all the trouble you cause," laughed Asuma, I huffed at him then laughed also,

"I'm not that bad," I said, then tried to pull my arm away as Hoshi pulled at the bandages on my wrist, I growled at him and he whimpered and lay down again

"Seems your more like an Inuzuka then before," said Kurenai

"Heh, habit," I muttered

"By the way how come you can't heal your wounds?" asked Gai curiously

"Because I can't," I mumbled wrapping my wrist

"There has to be a reason," said Asuma

"No there isn't!2 I suddenly yelled at him, he stood back and I struggled up to stand and once I did I just turned away they just stared confused "If only you'd open your eyes and see then you'll know," I called before whistling to Hoshi to move, we carried on forward toward everyone training. Gradually I put my crutches on the floor and stood straight.

"What are you doing? You need to rest!" shouted Kiba running over

"I'm fine," I said smiling, "Let me practise," I whined

"No," he said firmly taking my shoulders and leading me away. I growled and Hoshi raced forward to hit Kiba. Akamaru ran forward and I turned away from him and pulled a kunai out of the tree that went stray from Tenten.

"Fight me then," I said arrogantly "unless you can't," he growled and ran forward towards me. I grinned knowing he was now going to attack me.

"No Amaya, you'll get yourself killed if you do this," called Ino running forward only to be jerked back by Shikamaru

"Leave her," he said

"Why?" asked Ino

"Kiba wants to prove he's better then her," said Shino quietly

"Oh," mouthed Ino, I nodded and blocked Kiba's attack, I wasn't too much of a close range attacker but sometimes I was. Kiba and Akamaru ran forward towards me again viciously and Hoshi blocked Akamaru and I dodged Kiba only infuriating him more. He kept charging and charging at me and eventually resorted to Gatsuga but by the time he did that I think he had lost all common sense. I raced away from him further and further to the other end of the training area. The others watched in horror as he cornered me. The dog master hurtled faster and faster at me until it hit.

From my vantage point I saw my bunshin get destroyed on the other end of the training area. My last bunshin I had replaced myself with.

"Hoshi!" I yelled down to the wolf dog. He barked and ran forward to the two Kiba's doing gatsuga and diverted them. I went forward and watched slowly and closed my eyes as he suddenly turned towards me.

"Kokuangyou no jutsu!" I called out and concentrated. I had to control this to stop jutsu going out of hand and killing him when all I wanted was for him to stop and see a reflection of me lying collapsed. Slowly Akamaru and Kiba slowed down to a small spin and stared at the illusion of me. When it registered with Kiba what was happening he ran forwards towards it when I reached out to him and broke the genjutsu. When I hugged him he had his eyes closed and I tried to stay standing for a bit but I was really weak.

"It's over," I said quietly "Leave it,"

"That wasn't funny," he mumbled as Akamaru and Hoshi came over, the others started joining as I blinked a minute.

"I know," I said weakly before my knees gave way and I fell forwards.

"Amaya!" cried Kiba; I wafted off his hands weakly as he rested me on the floor.

"I'm just tired," I said yawning "Took too much out of me." I said yawning again.

"Sasaki-chan," said Kurenai running over followed by the other chunin and jounin.

"I'm fine," I said closing my eyes and curling up by Kiba "I just want sleep," I said sleepily,

"Are you sure, it seemed a harsh fight," said Sakura

"I'm okay," I mumbled slowly nodding off.

* * *

Kiba looked down at the sleeping girl curled up by him and her head resting on his chest peacefully. He smiled then stood gently picking her up as well.

"Bring her over here and let her sleep," said Asuma pulling off his jounin jacket and putting it down, Kiba nodded and lay Amaya down and covered her with his jacket then sat down next to her. Kurenai came over after organising everyone again and stood over Kiba glaring down.

"You have to stop thinking she's yours," she said seriously "We cannot have another replay of what happened with Hinata," she added, he looked up and glared

"I'm trying to keep her safe, I'm the man in the house it's my job," he said harshly as rebuke to his sensei.

"You'll only drive her away, that's why she ran away, so not to be controlled," she replied, Kiba sighed and looked down

"I know but since she returned and everyone is after her, I always feel like I have to be there for her." He said quietly looking over at Amaya "I love her but not as a sister, I think more," he added even quieter if it was even possible. Kurenai looked slightly shocked to hear this but smiled warmly

"If that is the case then I don't see why you don't tell her how you feel,"

"Because she'll reject me and I couldn't stand doing anything to her if something went wrong like what happened to dad." He said sadly before stroking Akamaru's head.

"I understand but she'll never know if you don't tell her," she said then sighed and stood straight again "You can stay with her but after lunch you have to train." Kiba nodded and leaned back on the tree. I started stroking and playing with Amaya's hair as she slept and watched the others spar against each other.

As the day wore on and Amaya slept peacefully under the tree each resting chunin and jounin took it in turn to watch her. Most of the time it was the jounin sitting with her while she recovered. In a flash there was something flying overhead and ANBU raced into the area, efficiently stopping the days training.

"What is the matter?" asked Gai seriously at seeing them

"Where is Sasaki Amaya?" asked the one with the dog mask, Akamaru and Hoshi took up defensive positions in front of Amaya and growled, barked and snapped at the Anbu. They proceeded forward until they pushed the dogs out of the way. Kakashi 'poof'ed in front of them and looked up leisurely from his book.

"I can't let you do that if you don't tell us why your taking her," he said lazily

"Hokage's orders Hatake-san," said the dog masked one

"No tell me," he demanded now paying full attention

"Hai," he said slightly scared "She is wanted over suspicions of murdering 6 Suna Anbu coming over to Konoha," he said

"That's a lie she's been with us the whole time," cried Naruto standing forward, the Anbu seemed taken aback by the outburst then Kakashi grabbed his shoulder

"Leave it," he said seriously, they heard a rustling behind them and turned and saw Amaya standing up. She still had her eyes closed but started walking forward. She was sleep walking. Or something like that. Kiba went over slowly to watch her and everyone in the clearing including the Anbu being quiet. She walked forward and started fighting no one. Her body was moving on its own but she was sleeping. Kiba dodged it easily as she was using Academy Level manoeuvres to fight. She slowed down after five minutes and slumped to the ground ungracefully and with a thump.

"What's happening?" whispered Tenten looking on in worry.

"It seems she's recalling something she wished to forget," said the lead Anbu pulling her mask off. Everyone gasped and stared. Underneath was Inuzuka Hana.

"Your not Anbu?" cried Kiba

"Sh! You'll wake her up," hushed Hana smiling at her brother "And yes I am but I lead the search parties with the dogs," she said again, everyone nodded and whispered to each other, there was a whimper next to Kiba and he looked down. Amaya was gripping his shirt tightly and crying loudly.

"Nande Hisoka-chan, Nande!" she chanted over and over

"Hisoka," he said quietly "Her cousin, something's, wrong," he muttered again thinking it over then peered over at Shikamaru who had sat down across from them. He nodded and looked upward.

"Mendoksae," he muttered "Inuzuka-san, the one you might want to question is Sasaki Hisoka if he's even in the Village anymore." Said Shikamaru "Because I think he just left," the Anbu all looked serious and nodded sprinting off in search of the rogue healer.

* * *

**Pretty long but I don't care...just review people...**


	15. IT' Returns But Worse

Chapter 15

I woke up suddenly after seeing Hisoka in a dream. He was standing over everyone. They were dead. When I opened my wet eyes, everyone was standing with their eyes away from me and their backs to me. I whimpered slightly and stood up. As I stepped forward I stumbled slightly their heads snapped back to me. I suddenly had recollections of my dream. Seeing their entire colour filled faces compared to the staring blank ones scared me.

"Amaya," said Kiba reaching out, I knew he was alive but how I saw him was dead. He was moving like a living being but in my eyes it was a dead body controlled by Hisoka behind him. As if strings were attached.

"No, stay away!" I screamed suddenly at them shaking my head, "It's just a dream, it's just a dream. You. Don't. Exist!" I cried again backing away but they kept coming forward. The voice in my head was telling to run for it and get away but part of me was saying stay, it isn't real. Right now I didn't know which was right and which was wrong. I felt something jolt my back and stop me moving. I turned and saw a masked face of Kakashi. Dead. I screamed and pushed it away from my harshly toppling him slightly as I ran away. Hoshi bound forward and bit my leg tightly but not breaking the skin holding me in place. I cried out again as I thudded against the forest floor. I growled lightly but he didn't get off. Something touched me on my shoulder and I saw the end of a female Shinobi trousers.

"Amaya, it's me, Tsume," said the voice, I looked up and she was alright. Not dead.

"Tsume-san," I cried and hugged her tightly, still scared to look out.

"It's alright, you're fine, we need to get you to the Hokage quickly, the poison is making you see things," she said

"Bu-but-but," I stuttered looking around, they were still dead "They're still dead! I can't see them," I cried, she nodded and stood me up

"Everyone go home, Yuuhi-san, Kiba, Akamaru and Hoshi come with me," she said gripping my arm tighter then 'poofing' away. When we 'poofed' again we were in front of the Hokage's door. She knocked and Shizune answered

"Hai, oh, Inuzuka-san," she said moving away, Tsume walked in holding me arm and guiding me, luckily Tsunade and Shizune were dead looking but almost normal. I sighed then hiccupped again thinking of the others.

"What is it Tsume-san?" asked Tsunade

"Actually its Amaya, with me, it's the poison," she said seriously

"Nani?" said Tsunade her head shooting up and meeting my puffy eyes. "What happened?"

"Tell her," whispered Tsume

"During training, I f-fell a-asleep and h-had a d-dream a-a-bout Hisoka k-illing everyone t-then w-when I w-w-oke up t-they w-were a-all d-dead!" I cried again then Tsunade looked questioningly

"Everyone is okay but for her, she is seeing everyone but us in here as they were in her dream," explained Tsume, Tsunade nodded and waved me forward

"Come lie here and close your eyes," she said I did as I was told and hiccupped and snuffled slightly then I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach and head. I heard her gasp then growl slightly, I opened my eyes when she told me to and stared at her frowning face.

"Your withdrawing from the exams, that's final," she said calmly, my eyes widened and I opened my mouth to speak but she spoke first "It seems the poison as regenerated itself in your heart, but what I cant figure out is why it is effecting your mind." She said, I gasped as did the others in the room "We will be able to remove the poison but it seems every morning I will have to remove it again until we have found an antidote. All your missions will be cancelled and same with your exam application, you will also become a permanent member of the Inuzuka household as Tsume is now taking care of you." She ordered and I nodded turning to look at the table next to me and saw a small vile of a purple liquid, I shivered and closed my eyes. I felt someone pick me up and I saw Kiba holding.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, he didn't answer me and I took it was sign he was angry. He took me home and as we passed the kitchen we saw Hana. She could tell he was angry and so could I because he thumped through the house, growled at the dogs in his way and was gripping me tighter then usual. I squeaked weakly as he grabbed a plate of rice and meat from the counter and stormed off with me to my room. I will admit this now. I was petrified. I knew he was angry but who could blame him by the way I was acting and how it can't be helped now. The bottom line was. I was terrified.

* * *

Tsume entered the kitchen right as Kiba exited it. She saw him holding Amaya up and holding their dinner in his food. She smiled and shook her head.

"I really don't understand," said Hana

"Nani?" asked Tsume

"He's angry and yet he still cares enough about what she needs," laughed Hana lightly watching the door then turning back to her tea

"Hai but he's exactly like your father," said Tsume smiling "Exactly the same,"

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

When we entered my room he placed me on the bed carefully and placed the food on my bedside table. The whole time not looking at me. I frowned slightly when I moved and his head snapped to glare at me, he was moving around the room cleaning it up and putting things away. I frowned again and moved out the covers and wrapped them around me.

"Get changed, your going to bed," he muttered "Be changed by the time I get back," he added, I hissed but nodded and got up and changed into my white pyjamas. And curled up again and started to cry. Rotten Luck.

* * *

Kiba stormed through the house still, and his mother and sister sighed listening to him thumping and throwing things around in his room. It was true he was upset. He could do nothing to help, Amaya was probably dying and he would be alone again. Though he would never admit it, he loved her. He sighed and grabbed his head again in frustration and ran it through his brown mass of hair and walked out as he went back to Amaya. Maybe he had been harsh but then he heard her singing.

_It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see,_

_You were always there beside me,_

_Thought I was alone, with no one to hold,_

_But you were always there beside me._

She carried on and hiccupped occasionally and sniffed. A stab of guilt got to him as he stood behind the door. He knocked lightly and went in and saw her shivering in the cold.

* * *

I heard a light knock on the door and in walked Kiba. I tried to cover my shivering but no success. He came over and put his jacket over me in the bed and sat down beside it. I watched as he pulled the still steaming plate of food over and put it on chopsticks.

"Here eat," he said gruffly and poked the rice and meat into my mouth for me to eat. I nodded and tried to take the chopsticks to eat myself but he wouldn't hand them over, I huffed but carried on eating. As it finished I lay back and massaged my head lightly then noticed he was still staring at me.

"You don't need to be my nanny," I said sourly it coming out harsher then wanted

"You need to be cared for, especially with the risk now," he said

"Oh and I suppose you care?" I muttered bitterly

"Yes, I care a lot," he said "It's a case of whether you care as well," he said as his face came closer, for the first time ever I was speechless, I stared at him

"I-," I started but then he pressed his lips to mine softly, I froze slightly and then closed my eyes. I kissed back and he leaned forward pushing me back, I gasped and hissed painfully as he came back onto my leg squishing it. He rubbed it gently I assumed to stop it hurting, which it did slightly. I smiled into the kiss and ran my hand through his hair softly as his hand rubbed my side. As he pulled back he put his forehead on mine and I sighed and smiled.

"Does that answer it?" I asked,

"More then you know," he replied pulling back and kissing my forehead. I groaned again as he rolled onto my sore leg again,

"It-t-tai can you get off my leg," I moaned reaching for my leg, he nodded and rolled off to next to me. He sighed and smiled.

"Have you relaxed now?" I asked quietly as he lay behind me

"As much as I can," he said "Go to sleep,"

"But-" I started but he drew me closer with is arm and I was dragged back and the sheets thrown over us. I huffed and snuggled up to the new warmth. I smiled finally and whispered to him.

"Goodnight, Kiba-kun," I whispered

"Goodnight," he replied quietly, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a sleep.


	16. Resigning

Chapter 16

* * *

Of course Tsunade stuck clearly to her promise. For the next week or so she's been coming over or I've had to go over there for this poison to be taken out, occasionally Sakura or Shizune does it while Tsunade is working but otherwise it's been okay. That stupid wound on my leg that Kyouta did is healing but stings now and then. The bruises Deidara, Itachi and Kisame caused have gone down but there is a light scar now just below my left eye now and the bandages are now gone. I never train anymore; I stay home and help Hana train the dogs and also being a vet. I've given up being a Shinobi like my clan. Every time I was challenged and had to fight it tore my heart apart, more then they knew. Oh yeh, after Hisoka left the Village he joined Akatsuki, also my clan mysteriously disappeared from Konoha as well, leaving me behind.

On the Kiba front, I don't know what we are. I mean we kiss sometimes but rarely and we hug but nothing more. No emotions but friends in public. Nothing, slightly depressing but I think I'll just wait to see what happens. Shizune just finished taking the poison out of me and I was tired and weak again. I usually start the day like that. Kiba was still sleeping as was Tsume and Hana; I normally wake up before them because Sakura, Shizune or Tsunade come at 5 in the morning so not to disturb anyone's day. I walked into the kitchen in a black skirt and white shirt and my bare feet. Like I said before my Shinobi clothes are just getting old in the closet. I started making breakfast for the whole house, dogs included. While the rice was steaming I walked outside with 4 large bowls of food and placed them down.

"Guys! Food!" I called as I heard running, clattering and barks as they stormed through the house buildings and to the garden to eat. As they ate I went inside to find Kiba sitting with his head on the table half asleep.

"Morning," I said walking past

"Morning," he grumbled and fell asleep again; I put my hands on my hips and got a bowl of food and thumped it onto the table causing him to fall back onto the floor he growled and glared at me.

"What was that about woman!" he yelled

"Just shut up and eat!" I shouted back then grabbing a bag from the counter "I'm going to go to the market now, have fun training," I muttered walking out the door and the compound. I could still feel him glowering at me through the door and smirked.

In the market I picked up food and other sorts. I got flowers for the kitchen from the Yamanaka's, new weapons for the weapon cupboard in the compound and even some new clothes. As I closed the door of the shop I was once again attacked basically by Anbu, they stood threateningly in front of me.

"You're summoned for a mission by Hokage-sama," said the lead in a cat mask. I just waved him off and carried on walking,

"I'm no longer a Shibi of the leaf, or any other Village. I'm resigned," I said walking away from then and wishing they wouldn't follow. I still couldn't help hearing them.

"A big shame," said one

"If only you'd open your eyes and see, then you'll know," I said quietly before hearing them go away.


	17. Years Later

Chapter 17

_

* * *

That evening Kiba wasn't happy with anyone, Tsume had talked to me about resigning and Hana wasn't in sight. With Kotetsu probably. I was in the garden when it happened. I had a bag slung over my shoulder. Packed with everything I could take, I was bringing Hoshi with me and for the last week I had told him, in which he barked happily which I took as a yes._

_"You resigned?" said a familiar voice behind me; I turned and saw Kiba and Akamaru behind me and Hoshi tapping his foot angrily_

_"Hai, got a problem mutt face," I hissed at him, I pulled a kunai out of my shorts which I was wearing. I decided to go easy. I was wearing black shorts, a red shirt and a long black cloak with my Shinobi pouch as well. _

_"Yeh I have a problem, you can't just resign from something you tried so hard to do," he yelled_

_"I wasn't made for fighting, read the history mate, I. Don't. Fight!" I shouted and Hoshi growled and Kiba snarled at me, Tsume came out and stood and watched the fight_

_"I have but you proved it wrong. There are people in Konoha who care about you! Your just gonna ditch them like you did your family, waved them off like nothing," he snarled_

_"Hell yeh I am! I don't wanna be the poor lil' psycho that the Inuzuka Clan has to look after because her Clan ditched her," I screamed and turned "If only you'd open your eyes and see, then you'll know," I said quietly before starting to walk_

_"I have and I can see," shouted Kiba_

_"You only see the outside Kiba-chan," I said mockingly "Not the inside," I added stopping_

_"So your just gonna leave and not let anyone see the inside of you. You're too guarded that's why no one knows you," he shouted, I whipped round to him and held a kunai out to him,_

_"So sue me if I'm guarded, I don't give a shit mutt face," I shouted _

_"You know your nothing but a fake, nothing but a fake!" he yelled "We hate you!" he added as Akamaru barked loudly, I could hear Hoshi whimper but I just whispered_

_"We have to Hoshi, it's for the best," I mumbled _

_"Just go and see what we care," he screamed_

_"You know Itachi-teme taught me something very good," I said back to him darkly "I want you to hate me and despise me, work to kill me," I said before turning one final time and walking out and leaving for what I hoped would be forever. Konohagakure._

* * *

I woke up suddenly with sweat coming down my face slightly. I looked around me 'home' and smiled sadly. It's been 2 years since I left and I still recall memories. I hate it, I hate it so much. In the first month of disappearance Suna, Iwa and Konoha had ninjas out looking for me. I had to go to the Hidden Village in the Waterfall to seek protection. Also while there I also found the antidote to their stupid poison but in return I had to stay for a few months and work as the Head Medic in the Village. After I moved around to different Villages, everything was fine except a close shave in the Sound Country; I bumped, literally, into Orochimaru. Scary experience, I managed to get out barely, I feel bad for Kabuto though, and I had to break a few of his bones. Every Village I go to I have to keep using a henge to change my appearance slightly. But today I was going to be myself. With my long and now wavy black hair and dull, cold green eyes. Right now I think I'm on the borders of Kusa, the Grass Village. I got out of my 'bed' and packed up a bit, today I was going to go to Suna for a visit to Temari, I promised I would go. Oh, I you're still wondering, Hoshi is still with me, after a few close calls we made it to Suna as well. When I walked to the gates of Suna with Hoshi, a group of ninjas came down in front of me, and my kabuki faced friend.

"We have no time for trespassers," he said growling

"Can't remember a friend, girl face," I laughed bitterly

"Amaya," he gasped "Let us in," everyone was still frozen "NOW!" he yelled and the gates opened, we went in quickly and towards the Kazekage's main office. Once inside I went forward to Gaara's room. We knocked and saw he was in a meeting; he saw us and dismissed everyone.

"Hey, Gaara-san," I said smiling

"Sasaki-san," he said

"Now, no need for formalities," I smirked

"You're a missing-nin, why shouldn't I use formalities, dobe," he said smirking; I laughed and sat down with Hoshi next to me.

"A dog eh?" said Kankurou

"Cha, from Konoha," I said patting my loyal companion, Hoshi. There was a silence and Gaara spoke,

"Why are you here? We have no time to help a missing-nin,"

"Chill out, Gaara-san, I came to visit because I promised Temari-chan," I growled

"We are in dangerous times Amaya," said Kankurou

"What's happening?" I asked

"The demon Akatsuki killed Gaara for, Shukaku, is free again," said Kankurou, I gasped and looked at Gaara, he nodded and I looked down in the silence.

"I heard rumours of it from Tsuki's Anbu about Akatsuki losing control of something, I never found out what it was," I muttered "I will help," I said lifting my head up

"Iie, not now," said Kankurou

"I told you I'd help!" I shouted standing up "Konoha and Suna people might hate me but I care or of little of what's left for my friends!" I yelled thumping my hands on his desk, he growled and looked up

"Fine you may help, you'll be staying at my house for now," he said "But be warned Platoons of Konoha and Iwa ninjas are coming to help," he said, I sighed and smiled

"Arigatou Gaara-kun," I laughed and turned to Kankurou, he smiled and hugged me tightly

"It's good to see you, sorry about before," he said

"Its' fine," I replied

"Gaara has us on high patrol," he whispered "But I don't know how anyone could miss a giant Sand Raccoon," he said leading me out to the Kazekage's house with Hoshi.

In the last few days there have been raids by Shukaku. Kankurou was right, how anyone could have missed the giant Raccoon had to be blind or just stupid. There were casualties mounting up and the back up ninja's were supposed to be arriving anytime soon. Gaara had ordered me to work in the hospital with the other medics when the stupid Raccoon wasn't attacking. Temari was spending her days now researching anything she could on demons and not to mention raccoons. I walked down the road to the hospital for my shift which usually concerned lots of surgeries. As I arrived a huge crowd was around the door. Every single one wearing Konoha headbands.

"Move!" I shouted above everyone, Hoshi growled next to me and snapped at people at the back, they moved not knowing me, "I said move it now!" I screamed, they were silent and when I got to the front I noticed Kankurou and Baki talking to them and trying to stop the noise. I looked down at Hoshi and nodded to the larger dog. I used a henge on him and he doubled in size to a large version of himself with me on top.

"Go do it buddy," I called into his oversized ear, Kankurou and Baki were watching smirking and suddenly Hoshi barked but it was more of a howl, quickly gripping everyone's attention. I stood somewhat unsteadily and looked at the platoons. Some where whispering and pointing.

* * *

'It's her!'

'What's she doing here?'

'Gaara trusts her?'

'A Sasaki?'

'Demon healer?'

* * *

I growled lightly and shook my head.

"Everyone shut up and listen, in Suna you're under the command of Sabaku no Kankurou and Baki! You will listen to them! Understand?" I shouted at them, glaring furiously

"And why should we listen to you?" said a cocky voice down the front, I looked down and flipped onto the platform and crouched in front of the loud blond.

"Because Yamanaka-_chan_ I'm Suna's head Medic, and Kankurou and Baki are commanders of the Shinobi units, so unless you want to die, I suggest you do so," I hissed darkly, I stood again

"You can't do that," cried Chouji,

"Ah! My strong friend, yes we can, you are no longer in Konoha," I said mocking them happily "You're in Suna. Village of the Red Sand. A place where you fight to live and live to fight," I finished I whistled to Hoshi and he shrunk again and snarled at the crowd viciously and followed "They're all your guys," I said smiling and going "Come on buddy, the dying await us," I called and waved before entering the hectic building. It had seemed that there was a large influx of Konoha Shinobi in the hospital who had been attacked by Shukaku. Just as I grabbed a white coat to put on a younger medic came running over.

"Sasaki-san," she panted, I inclined my head at her to continue "A man from Konoha is in need of attention in the surgery," she added, I nodded and thanked her then went off. Upon arriving I walked inside and saw 4 medics around the Shinobi. He was lying on his stomach while they were pumping chakra into his back.

"What's the matter?" I asked seriously

"He had several entrance claw wounds and a major wound on his stomach. It's bandaged to stop the bleeding until you came then we started on his back. All but one is healed," informed Aki, the younger surgeon next to me.

"Arigatou, turn him over to his back," I ordered while going to clean my hand quickly. Once he was turned I saw his face distorted with blood and blood seeping through the black cloak he had on. I started by opening his shirt and seeing the oozing wound in the stomach. I had to get everything that was coming out back in first. The difficulty was, there was too much.

After he was bandaged up I was curious to see who he was. I had him moved to an intensive care unit where he would be looked after. I walked in about an hour and three more bloody surgeries later and saw he was cleaned up. I froze slightly and stared in shock. I backed up until I bumped into someone carrying something.

"Ah! G-gomen," stuttered someone, I turned slowly and saw a shy young woman with long blue/black hair and white, eyes. Hinata. Behind her was Shino standing tall and gloomy. He stared hard and coughed.

"Amaya-san," he said quietly

"Hai," I said seriously, Hinata gasped slightly and backed away slightly gripping a box, inside was a set of new clothes for him. "He will be stable in the morning hopefully," I said before grabbing Hoshi by the scruff and pushing him out the door

"He missed you," said Hinata confidently, I turned slowly and looked at her, she got fidgety and looked down. I smiled own at the young woman and shook my head

"I do too but it's been 2 years, I'm 19 now and I still need to live freely," I replied smiling sadly, "Just tell him I dropped by," I said and reached up to my neck "And if he doesn't believe you, give him this," I said handing over the small, scruffy pendant I always wore. She nodded and I straightened up "Now if you'll excuse me Hyuuga-san, Aburame-san, I have most your squad to finish looking after," I said smirking slightly. They nodded and I walked out and saw Hoshi being hassled by Lee and Tenten.

"Oi, give him a break," I called laughing; they looked up and smiled brightly, for Lee, maybe a bit too brightly.

"Amaya!" she cried running over followed by a sulky Neji and a happy Lee.

"Hai, how are you?"

"Good, good but you! I haven't seen you for 2 years," she said getting teary eyed, I nodded and Neji embraced her tightly

"So you did ask her, didn't you?" I asked, he nodded and smirked "I'll see you guys later, come for dinner at the Kaze no Kizu," I said

"What's that?" asked Lee

"It's a cute little restaurant I go out for dinner with Kankurou to every Friday," I said smiling "But right now I have to check up on everyone. Come by 6 and NO UNIFORM!" I said running off and waving.

As the evening rolled around I walked out Gaara's house and towards Kaze no Kizu. I changed out my usual things and dressed in something Temari had made me buy. A stupid dress like hers. She had tried to get me to wear a pink one but I chose a black and white one. My usual colours. I stuck black shorts underneath and left the mane of hair, my hair, down and flat. As I walked I listened to the peaceful rustle of the wind and the sounds of Hoshi's giant paws. I smiled and patted his head as he barked, there wasn't much going on during this 'ceasefire' but everyone tried their best to get on with their lives but the Shinobi had a harder time. I approached the restaurant and saw Kankurou already sitting down in our usual spot at the front of the restaurant. He was dressed in casual black shorts and white shirt and no kitty ear hats. I waved and wandered over to him with Hoshi. I saw the Karasu; his puppet all bandaged up come into view and frowned a little.

"What's that thing doing here?" I asked

"Oh, I have to carry him round now according to Gaara, in case an attack but I don't care much," he replied, I nodded and sat down.

"I hope you don't mind I invited 3 people to come," I said he smiled and nodded

"Sure thing but it's not that Pig, Ino is it?" he said

"Iie, Tenten, Lee, Neji," I said laughing "Good friends from Konoha, miss 'em"

"Better then the others that came," he laughed, I nodded and shook my head thinking

"Kankurou-kun, I don't think I'm going to stay here for the end of the fight," I said sadly

"Nani? Why?" he asked incredulously

"I just can't stay, not when 'he' wakes up," I mumbled, I had already told them how hard to talk about Konoha was for me and that was enough.

"Amaya-chan! Sabaku-san!" called someone; I turned and saw Tenten, Lee and Neji walking over

"Hey guys!" I waved back to them as they entered. I saw Tenten had been shopping with her team mates and persuaded Neji to buy the stuff. They sat down and frowned at Kankurou

"Why the puppet?" asked Tenten

"Orders," said Kankurou flatly they nodded and resumed ordering their food.

"Guys I have news," I said

"Nani?" asked Neji

"I'm not staying for the end of the fight with Shukaku," I said as if it was the most obvious thing,

"But why not?" asked Lee

"Because, Lee, I don't want to be h

"I don't want to be here when 'he' wakes up," I said meaning Kiba, they shook their heads not understanding,

"You mean Kiba-kun?" asked Tenten I froze and Kankurou gripped my arm tightly

"Hai, she means him," he muttered darkly then in the silence I heard some people talking in uniform.

"Hai, I swear I saw her and that wolf," said one

"Are you sure, Tsunade said to report it if we had seen her," said another

"Hai, I swear she was a demon!" the first said again

"I knew she'd help Suna with this, she can't resist human contact, even if she is a little bratty bitch," muttered on, I turned and looked and saw Genma talking to Izumo and Kotetsu, I growled and stood.

"Iie! Amaya sit down," shouted Kankurou

"No Kankurou-kun, not this time! They've gone too far!" I yelled prying my arm out of his grip. Hoshi was standing now and Tenten, Lee and Neji all stared in shock as the dog had grown so much and now reached chest height. He growled and everyone moved as I got to his back, "I don't care what they say, you can't stop me, they've gone too far," I shouted and came out the restaurant and skidded to a halt in front of them.

"A demon eh?" I said "I'll show you," I shouted whistling to Hoshi as he ran forwards extremely quickly and was about to attack when a roar of sand came towards us and gripped us in place. Hoshi roared and pulled against the restraints.

"Enough!" roared Gaara coming into view. I stopped and turned my head away.

"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted and all the villagers cleared the way as well as Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma. I growled and snapped at Gaara, he glared back at me with such intensity, I only whimpered slightly and backed down. He smirked and glared at Hoshi until he did the same. Once released I turned to face him.

"I hate you, I hate you all," I hissed bitterly and spat on the ground

"Go home now Amaya, go home and do not leave until I say so understand," said Gaara glaring again, I sighed and nodded and turned.

"I still hate you all," I called as Hoshi trotted off with me sitting sadly on his back.


	18. Leave Him Alone He's Delusional

Chapter 18

Later that week 'he' still wasn't out of hospital and his dog wasn't looking any better. I constantly went round to check but soon turned away most times when I usually saw Hinata or Shino in there. Ever since the encounter with Genma, Gaara is persistent that I don't go near them and that I stay at the hospital most of the time working on the in coming patients. Shukaku seemed not to be tiring and Gaara was running out of options. Temari had suggested locking him in another child but he flat out refused because of what happened to him. It seemed Shukaku was fighting most other countries but coming back to Suna to wreak havoc on his container. The Kazekage. I was tired and usually ended up collapsing in the house and having Hoshi carry me back up to my room. I knew Kankurou was at his wits end and Temari had read almost all the books in the library looking for a way to stop Shukaku. Today was the day I had dreaded since I arrived. I sat down on the Gguard Tower near sunrise with Hoshi next to me. In the distance I saw a group of fast moving Ninja's.

"Oi! Baki! People are coming!" I yelled over my shoulder at the man behind me playing Go. He stood quickly and looked out.

"Konoha Shinobi," he said seriously

"Nani?" I yelled at him

"Shukaku has attacked Konoha, I guess they had nothing left to but hide the Citizens, it's Jiraiya-sama and Anbu coming over," he added, I sighed and moved to sit on top of the gate to watch. I slid my cloak over my head and tied p hair. Since coming here I wear Suna clothes and usually that stupid dress because it allows movement but I refuse to drop the cloak. It stays. As they closed in move Shinobi lined the walls watching.

"You check it out Amaya," said Baki, I nodded silently "I think you can handle it," he said smirking, I laughed bitterly and watched them stop gradually.

"Ah! Jiraiya-sama," I said "What do I enjoy your presence?" I asked

"Who are you? Come down here now?" he yelled up "I have business here," he added

"Hai, I suppose your right," I shrugged "I'm only here as a replacement but I have to do a short interrogation to find out exactly what you want," I said laughing sourly and jumping down with Hoshi. We landed gracefully.

"It's good to see you, Ero-sennin," I said

"Ah! So you've read my book have you it re-" he started

"Shut up I don't care for that piece of shit," I growled and snapped at him

"Whoa," he muttered, I shrugged "If that's all?"

"Open the gates!" I shouted to the gatemen as they heaved the gates open. I turned and mounted Hoshi quickly and turned to lead them inside. The citizens of Suna looked out and watched them approach. Hoshi barked viciously at them and they turned away back to what they were doing. I smiled when I saw a single little child walking in front of us. Hoshi bent and picked the child up by his scruff of his shirt and brought him over to a woman who looked petrified.

"Please make sure he doesn't do it again," I said softly ruffling his hair as he reached up to pet Hoshi's nose. She nodded.

"Arigatou Sasaki-sama," she stuttered

"Please Amaya," I replied before waving and going back to Jiraiya who was perving on un suspecting girls.

"Perv get over here," I hissed

"So the rumours were true, Konoha's second devil child is born," he said seriously, I sighed and pulled my hood down and he smiled "Grown so much in the last two years have we,"

"Much more then you know," I said coldly "Now hurry Gaara's in a hurry and I have to go fix some dying people," I added laughing bitterly at thinking about the list of surgeries I had to do after lunch.

I dropped Jiraiya off to Gaara and went to the hospital. I did my rounds of the place and I finally went into 'his' room to check. Luckily no one was in there. I walked inside and cleared out the withering flowers and opened the curtains. As I moved to clean the table and tuck him in, something grabbed my wrist. I spun round quickly and saw it was his hand.

"This is where you went," he uttered quietly, I backed away,

"N-no! G-get o-off m-me," I stumbled as his grip tightened painfully; I pried at his wrist trying to get out of the room. "I said get off me!" I yelled at him and grabbed his own wrist.

"Why did you leave?" he said quietly again, his face and stomach were still bandaged and he couldn't see through the bandages over his eyes.

"How do you know it's me," I whispered slowly

"How could I forget your scent?" he replied "It's like poison," he added, I froze and turned bright red but luckily he didn't know. I laughed bitterly

"Me? Poison? Hah wrong girl Kiba-teme, I recall me as a nuiscence," I said "You still don't understand why I did all those thing," I added, he shook his head "I had to get you to hate me! So you wouldn't miss me, you'd hate me and move on," I cried finally getting his wrist off my own.

"I loved you," he said whispering, I froze as I turned

"Good luck with your life," I said coldly "We might meet again" I walked out the door and heard him shout.

"Amaya! No!" he shouted and I heard banging and a thump. I guessed he had fallen out of bed but I wasn't going to go help. I just carried on. A small bit of me seeping through as my heart wretched to help him once more.

* * *

He hit the floor with a thud and tried to stand. There was a stinging in his back and stomach. He ripped the bandages out of his face and felt the blood from wounds drip down. He didn't care. All he cared about was seeing 'her' again even if it killed him. He spoke true; she was a poison with no antidote. He stumbled out the door and saw her walk around the corner with her hood pulled up and the wolf of a dog, Hoshi. He ran as fast as his numb body would take him to the corner. She had disappeared into the main lobby of the hospital. He fell forwards slightly.

"Amaya! Amaya!" he shouted rushing through the crowds. His eyes were stinging and same with his back and stomach.

"What do you think your doing Kiba!" shouted someone behind him, he whirled round and saw Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino standing staring. He turned again and ran off through the doors into the burning sun. One thing on his mind.

_I have to find her………._

In the streets people were walking and stared at the delusional Shinobi desperate to find the one who he lived for. Kiba's vision became blurred by the blood bleeding from his head and eye. He soldiered on around it until someone finally grabbed his arm. He whirled around and growled darkly to the person. It was Kankurou glaring at him. He fought viciously against the puppeteer even if he was weak he wouldn't be put down by the older man.

"Calm down Inuzuka," he hissed coldly to Kiba before he felt sand wrap around his body. Kiba yelped as it tightened around his bruised and bleeding body.

"Leave him Gaara, he is delusional," said a smooth voice behind his, he snapped his head to Gaara and watched as 'she' walked over with her hybrid dog "He lots too much blood in the fight,"

"Fine, make sure he causes no more trouble to my Village," snarled Gaara furiously before turning and dropping the now unconscious Kiba on the floor.

* * *

Hoshi hiked Kiba onto his back as we walked back slowly to the hospital.

_Stupid, stupid boy! Why doesn't he understand I don't want him to get hurt!..._

I was stared at as usual as I walked back into the hospital, but not by the nurses or doctors. By a certain group of Shinobi glaring furiously at me. Just as I handed Kiba over to the doctors Hoshi started cleaning himself and settled down I was approached by someone. I looked up and saw Sakura and Sasuke.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Sakura

"Hai, he'll live just keep him in order," I said seriously "I cannot stand this place having another enemy other then the giant raccoon and psychotic criminals." I added looking up from my soaked cloak. Ino snorted as she approached

"And what are you? Most loved in the world?" she laughed and snorted

"I do what I like and I prefer to use the word emotionally challenged," I hissed standing up and glaring at her I wiped the blood on my hands on my cloak and thought of Gaara's warning I had gotten the night I attacked Genma, man he was pissed off, I sighed again "Is there anything you want Yamanaka-san?" I asked defeated and sat down again playing with a kunai, occasionally cutting my finger slightly. I just healed it as soon as it happened and watched as they winced as it happened.

"Why did you leave?" asked Sakura, I looked down then back up again

"You know Haruno-san, I forgot the reason a long time ago," I said softly rubbing the blood on my finger "But the only thing I regret about it now, is, I blocked out every happy memory I had there and replaced them with the bad," I looked up and watched as more of the old group formed around me, small and insignificant.

"He changed after you left," said Shino

"He demanded that a search party be made, but it was denied after Tsunade and most of the others-" started Tenten, I growled in frustration and stood

"After I what? Died! Admit it, you were all happy just to believe that I, the devil child had died!" I shouted and snarled at them, they backed away and I was about to pounce forward when I became paralyzed.

"Get off me Shikamaru!" I snarled at him

"Iie," he replied "Mendoksae,"

"Shintenshin no jutsu!" said Ino quietly. I watched in horror as her body dropped and was caught by Shikamaru. I felt me body start to move by itself and also felt another presence in me. I tried shutting her out of my head but soon she left and coughed bending down in her own body. I sneered at her and got onto Hoshi.

"H-how do y-you l-live with t-that much p-pain," she gasped

"Ah! I see you've opened you eyes to what my Clan lives with," I laughed bitterly "Congratulations Yamanaka Ino, you are the first person to EVER realise that. Now I hope you understand, if I were do anything with anyone, I will only inflict this pain on them; I don't want to see anyone suffer anymore! now do you see?" I cried and laughed bitterly at her and turned away "I'm going to go check on him, although he should be alright again by morning," I added quietly, I trotted out of the way towards the room 'he' had been put in again.

* * *

They watched her stride away on her hybrid and then looked at Ino who was crying into Shikamaru.

"What is it Ino?" he asked

"She lives with so much pain," she cried "I couldn't stay in there for too long, it hurt too much," she whimpered cradling her stomach carefully and slung her other arm around it. He sighed and picked her up and looked at everyone.

"None of you are to go near her until we figure out what to do," he said seriously "She is stronger then when she left, plus she has Hoshi with her, this will not turn out good for anyone who annoys her without Gaara or Kankurou here," he warned and turned and walked out with Ino wriggling still in pain.

* * *

I made my way down the hall reluctantly and when I walked in was immediately greeted by someone jumping on me and pushing me off Hoshi, in a snarl another white blob pushed him out the door so I was alone with my captor. I looked up and saw it had been Kiba who pounced on me. He hadn't seemed to have gotten his eyes bandaged again but his chest was again. I glared up at him but was unable to hold it against his fierce stare. I backed down again and looked away. He smirked and still stared at me. I felt intimidated by him now and dared not to fight back because I would hurt him and he could probably overpower me quickly.

"What is it?" I said in a bored tone

"I finally got you," he laughed sourly

"After getting yourself almost killed," I hissed "Stupid boy,"

"Man, don't you mean, I'm older then you," he said sticking his tongue out. I snapped at him making him turn serious again. He glared then spoke.

"Lie still and I won't hurt you," he said, I gulped slightly and closed my eyes. He pulled something out his pant pocket and tied it around my neck. I blinked and saw the scruffy pendant. I smiled slightly at it and moved and jolted his weak arm which made him collapse slightly on me. I blushed as did he as he tried to move again. I sat him up eventually.

"You stupid man, stupid, stupid," I muttered as I held him up weakly and moved him into his bed. As he sat down he grabbed my arm tightly and whirled me round, as I turned I came in contact with him. He crashed his lips to mine quickly. I froze as memories of all the good times I had had in Konoha came back to me. All I had blocked out. I mean not sounding cheesy but it was how I remembered it. I kissed back soon as he started to pull away. I moved my arms around his neck and a hand into his still scruffy hair. A single tear ran down my cheek as I kissed him. Not soon after I gasped for breathe and he moved his face into my hair which he had pulled down while kissing. I smiled and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Why did I leave in the first place?" I muttered causing him to stop

"I thought I'd never see you again," he mumbled sadly as he rubbed the tears away

"I blocked out my memories of home," I cried sniffing slightly but a rogue tear came again

"Why?"

"I didn't want to miss everyone. I guess I hated myself too much to stay, but soon after I left I found the antidote to the poison in the Waterfall Village." I said "I was so happy but I couldn't return after what I did to everyone,"

"There were rumours that you were seen in different Villages, Tsunade dismissed them because she wanted to try to carry on for Konoha." He said kissing my temple "I was to say I'm sorry for anything I've done," he added still sniffing, I hugged him tightly then heard him utter something in my ear quietly and I froze "Because I love you so much," I soon smiled and realised something. Over the last 2 years, I had been cold, I had ignored all my feelings about Konoha, even forgotten my life in Konoha but I loved Kiba. I loved him as much as I could.

"I love you too," I replied cupping his face "More then you know and I can show,"

_**

* * *

Review Please! And also can you say 'COMPLETE MUSH' in this chapter…….It'll still carry on my request if you want things to happen…….eg…….have a family…….etc etc etc**_


	19. The Showdown Demon vs Girl

Chapter 19

_Shukaku had grown in size. He was no longer small and weak. He was larger. E slowly approached the outskirts of the Wind Country going back to finally finishing off his old Container._

There seemed to be a small ceasefire with the Giant Raccoon so far because he had kept his distance but some of the people left were still stationed at the gates on patrol.

_Sunagakure was in site, he would reach it within the hour._

I sat on the gate staring out to the distance when a cry was heard.

_"I see him!" cried a small human as Shukaku came and attacked the west gate._

I was immediately on the scene with Hoshi and saw to my amazement that he had grown since before. No longer small.

_He noticed a girl with a dog standing watching him carefully._

I sighed and shook my head and formed hand seals.

_"Kokuangyou no jutsu!" the small dark haired girl called. His world became dark and reflective. He saw visions of himself._

I felt him struggle against the genjutsu and I clenched my eyes closed as I felt it slowly drowning out.

_She held it tightly for a puny human……….Then he heard her call….._

"Move it! I can't hold this for too long or I'll die!" I shouted at all the Shinobi standing and staring at the paralyzed Raccoon looming over the gates of Suna. I felt an influx of chakra from my left side; I peered over and saw Hoshi screwing his eyes together. I smiled at the hybrid and carried on.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" I muttered quickly, two extras of me came out of air and started attacking. This increased my chakra division by a lot and it was seeping away quickly. The genjutsu was breaking as I felt my vision seeping away. I blinked slowly and heard my loyal hybrid dog next to me drop panting and blinking as well.

"Amaya!" shouted Kankurou

"Hurry up! I can't hold this whole assault myself!" I screamed finally pushing everything out into my attack on him, the bunshin changed and struck faster and harder. I felt my clans pain and suffering in the attacks hurting his even more. Just as I released it I heard a voice.

"Garouga!" shouted Kiba jumping forward in his two headed giant dog form with Akamaru. I smiled and whispered good luck to him and closed my eyes hoping for a whole world when I woke up.

_He saw the jutsu break and for one moment saw the same girl holding it fall backwards, her mutt next to her unconscious. Puffs from around him told him that the bunshin's dispelled. He laughed inside and something came in contact with his body. A giant dog with two heads growling and standing over the girl. He cackled and attacked again._

I felt a thumping sound next to me. I blinked painfully and turned my head. There was stinging in my back and leg. I looked and saw the reason for the sound was a body. Or two. I looked up and knew Shukaku had made it inside. I could hear the screams of people around me shouting for help or a doctor or just of terror. I moved and crawled over to the body. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. It was Kiba. And Akamaru. Akamaru was missing a chunk of his ear and Kiba was covered in bloody sand and was bleeding from his stomach. I blinked back a tear.

"Kiba," I said quietly "KIBA!" I screamed tears coming down my face when this happened. I leaned my head on his stomach and tried to heal it. It worked slightly but he wasn't waking up. I screamed again and cried. I lifted him up and hugged him tightly and decided to move him from the path of destruction. I moved all three bodies of Kiba, Hoshi and Akamaru and leaned them under the cover of building half destroyed. I turned back and kissed his seemingly lifeless face and started hobbling away. As I made it to the street Gaara was fighting the demon I fell over. I yelped in pain and that stupidly caught the demons attention.

_He turned and saw the stubborn girl falling over. Muttless. She was holding her ankle and seemed helpless. Perfect. He then started……_

To walk over. I glared furious at the fast approaching demon and stood shakily.

"Doton Doryuuheki" I yelled breathing in and out again. A wall bigger then usual appeared and blocked him out for a minute. The wall broke suddenly and a large chunk came of the wall towards me and threw me across the road. Into darkness

_He watched as she was thrown against a wall like a lifeless rag doll. He cackled bitterly. He enjoyed taking his anger out on the petty humans. Even the weak were fun to watch squirm in his grip and die. But she was different she always got back up when she had been down and seemed determined to kill him. But there is no way to kill a demon….

* * *

_

**I understand the last bit was rushed but they haddddddddd to get together again...it would be stupid if notttttt...REVIEW PPL!!!!!!!!**


	20. The Showdown And The Sacrifice

Chapter 20

_

* * *

_

Do you believe in immortality? No. One life is more then enough for me.

_-Einstein

* * *

_

I think even if my life was short I shouldn't give up. Shukaku is still around and killing while what happens to me. I'm a pathetic wreck and got bust up by a Sand Raccoon. I do believe there is a way to stop the demon but it'll be another sin to my hands. I don't want that or the child to have to suffer. If only there was a way for there to be a way to stop it. I suppose there would be a way for that but right now we're in the worst situation for it. I don't want to die but I don't want another child to get harmed and be hated. I suppose I could adopt the child as its legal guardian but that would only inflict hatred into the other adults. Right now I have to worry about getting up. I can feel something around me. Grazing my skin and scratching it. I felt dizzy and blinked. I saw the thing holding me was Sand and was connected to something. I looked up and saw I was right in front of Shukaku. In his grasp. About to be eaten. I'll give you three guesses what I did. A) Screamed b) screamed and kicked c) fainted. If you went for b then your right. I kicked and screamed loudly as I went closer and closer to him. He growled or what ever the horrible noise was and let my go again. I noticed it was Gaara fighting and driving him away. I gasped shakily and stood leaning against the wall as Kankurou came running over.

"Amaya," he called, I waved him off and stood up properly.

"Kankurou find me a new born child," I hissed

"No you can't be doing that!" he cried frantically

"I have to if not Gaara dies along with the Village!" I shouted against the whirlwinds around us.

"We don't care not another life is being damaged for something like this!" he yelled angrily Gaara jumped back towards us and growled at Kankurou

"Do as she says!" he shouted snapping at Kankurou, he paled and nodded running. I pulled the scruffy pendant from around my neck and stared at it then clenched my fist closed. I bit my thumb as Gaara fought on and on. I had one chance at this, if not both mine and the child's life would be through. It was new. An experimental jutsu going through tests. But if proving successful could be used in other demon cases. Kankurou arrived 5 minutes later with Temari carrying a baby followed by Baki.

"You can't do this Amaya!" cried Temari

"Shut up Temari1" I yelled "What's the child's history?" I asked quickly

"His family was killed in the fight but he survived," said Baki, I nodded and took the baby. I bit my thumb and smeared it on the pendant and then leaned down and bit the newborns thumb to make it bleed. The baby started crying and I smeared the blood on the pendant as well.

"Gaara bring him over here!" I yelled as I drew out the circles with my thumb blood and put the crying child in the centre. Gaara nodded and Shukaku came closer and closer.

"Shisou fuuin!" I yelled holding the pendant up over the child. There was a bright flash illuminating the area and a large roar from Shukaku as he shrunk. I tied the pendant quickly around the baby's neck and sighed and collapsed backwards into the dark.

_Success. _

* * *

"Shisou fuuin!" shouted Amaya, they watched as she shouted loudly over the whirlwind of noise and saw Shukaku roar and start to shrink and disappear into the pendant. They gaped and after saw her attach the pendant to the child, who was crying. Terrified. She collapsed backwards onto the ground un moving.

"Amaya!" shouted Temari……

But she didn't move….

She was alive……..

Barely…….

_

* * *

They say the sweetest sound is that of a newborn child…….but not one of terror, fear and pain………..

* * *

_

**Review Please People! There wil be a next chapter so don't worry...(if you are worrying...) Also It's great to see people are reading this as much or almost as much as 'Runaway'...**


	21. The Arrival And Secrets Reveiled

Chapter 21

_

* * *

_

They say the sweetest sound is that of a newborn child…..

* * *

Yeh right. Like I wanna listen to that. I was dying. In pain. Desperate. The sound of a baby that was going to be my responsibility was crying. I knew I was in hospital. That's why I used half of the child's blood. It helped me live and sustain enough chakra to be cured. A big regret on my behalf. The child will suffer at my hands for now until I die. I can hear him now. Crying for attention but no one is coming.

_I would come little one but I cannot move…._

I blinked and noticed the ceiling first. The cries of the baby in my room echoing and bouncing off the walls to penetrate my ears. I moved slightly and saw the baby next to me in a crib. Its eyes screwed shut and crying. I stood shakily and stumbled closer to the child. I fell slightly but stood up again and made it to the crib. I leaned heavily over it and stared down at the child crying. Wanting something that I didn't know. I reached down cautiously and picked it up and rocked it gently back and forth trying to calm the child. A demon container. It didn't stop me, the reason the child would suffer was because of me. I walked over to the window of my room and stared out into the desert. In a way it reminded me of freedom. All the wide open spaces reaching out to try and grasp me tightly. I smiled and put my hand up to the window and the child was silent. I turned and saw a new full length kimono on the table. I lay the boy down and changed quickly as I could in my bandages and grabbed the child again and walked out. The halls were deserted and bare. I stuck out like I wasn't supposed to be there. Me and the lone child.

I looked down and for the first time saw his features. He had sharp angular features to his face. His hair was short and dusty blondie brown like Kankurou's slightly His eyes were. His eyes were odd. In a way. They looked like glass but weren't dark deep, blue glass, ready to break and show the demon sealed inside. I shuddered slightly and thought slightly. He would never have to know about the demon but as long as he kept Kiba's pendant around his neck then it is safe. _Would Akatsuki come hunting him once they found out? No surely not? He is but a small part of a bigger picture now….only Kami can see it properly…._

As I continued down the hall towards the lobby I stopped by a room where yelling and shouting was heard.

"You can't let that child go free! He is the new container!" shouted someone

"I will look after it in Konoha!" shouted another

"Come on Gaara you can't be serious about letting this mutt take him," said another, I sighed in frustration and the child awoke and cried again. I turned quickly and shuffled down the hall silently, rocking him asleep as I stopped in front of a window yet again. I tried hushing him with comforting words but to no avail. I then turned to humming the song my mother had taught me.

* * *

Inside they heard a baby cry. Gaara, Temari, Sakura, Kiba and Kankurou along with Shikamaru and Ino were standing inside and moved to the door. Shuffling outside they all watched as they saw to their sheer surprise. Amaya rocking the container child asleep by a window.

Kiba gaped slightly and stared at the sight. She looked at home. Holding a child and rocking it to sleep. Humming the same song as she had done to him. He smiled slightly as the child closed its eyes. He loved her and was happy to see her awake, he moved from everyone and slowly and quietly walked over to her by the window.

* * *

I stopped abruptly as I felt arms wrap around me from behind. The boy was held up in my arms. The person behind me leaned their head on my shoulder. I noticed the red claw strips on their face. I smiled and turned to kiss his cheek lightly.

"He looks happy," said Kiba, I smiled and nodded

"It's a shame I put such a curse on him," I said softly ruffling the baby's tuft of hair on his head. I closed my eyes, pinching them shut tightly and sighed. I wasn't going to cry, when the boy was old enough he would understand why I had to do it. I was going to live with the sin. When I first experimented on it I vowed I would never do it on a human. But I have, I broke rule number 1. Never sin to another. Or something like that, think I was delusional at the time. Oh well.

"Don't worry, please," he whispered kissing my temple softly, I sighed and again and turned to face the others emerging from Kiba's room. Akamaru among them with Hoshi.

"What do we do now?" I asked they shrugged and I sighed "Well first he needs a name," I replied to their question that went unspoken

"Katsu?" offered Kankurou "Seems practical," he added shrugging

"No," I replied

"How about Katsuo," he tried again

"No, nothing to do with this," I said

"Senaka," said Kiba

"What the hell how can you name him after a body part!" cried Temari

"Easy! My name means fang!" he growled at the girl. It was true I wanted him to have something both Kiba and I agreed on because soon after we left I knew I wasn't going to come back. Well not for a very long time I hope.

"Whatever Mutt Face," hissed Kankurou "Its Katsu,"

"Shut up Kankurou," said Gaara

"Yeh, be quiet doll boy, I choose Senaka," I smirked "Sabaku no Senaka." I dubbed the young boy

"What why not Inuzuka or Sasaki Senaka," asked Shikamaru

"Because genius, you're not taking Senaka back to Konoha, he's certainly not coming with me, I dunno how to look after him in the wild," I replied shrugging

"Nani?" shouted Kiba

"I'm not coming back to Konoha and please be quiet you'll wake him," I said softly rocking the boy and walking away with Kiba gaping at me, I heard Temari make after me as I shuffled uncertainly across the floor towards my room.

"So why aren't you going back?" she asked

"Because Temari-chan," I started "I don't want to,"

"Liar," she accused, I smiled, nothing gets pasted Temari.

"Fine your right," I replied "I could never go back to a place that I have caused damage to. I would never forgive myself if I killed more people, and taking Senaka-kun with me will only cause more hatred," I said sighing and finally laying the sleeping child in the crib. I smiled and played lightly with the tuft of hair growing out of its head. Temari still gaped at me uncertainly as I smiled.

"I would go back Temari but there is no place for me among their hearts and mind," I said quietly "I would take Senaka back with me and live there happily, honestly I would but I cannot. It's impossible now," I added sadly before turning away from the sleeping boy

"That's the biggest lie I've heard from you," said a rough voice behind me, I turned to see Kiba standing there furious. I gulped slightly and backed away, Temari at some point seemed to have escaped leaving me with Kiba,

"I-Iie," I stuttered "Who t-there w-would t-take m-me in?" I asked unsure of the answer

"You would live with us again," he said taking less then 5 strides across the room quickly to stand in front of me. He pulled me into a hug tightly and leaned down. "I would protect you and Senaka, you know that, don't you?" he said quietly, I started shaking as tears welled up in my eyes,

"I know Kiba and I trust you, but, but there are so many things that could happen. I mean Akatsuki are still at large looking for me, and they might go af-" I started but stopped when I finally met his gaze. It stopped abruptly and stared back

"I would never let them take you or him, even if I die, you aren't going back there," he said gruffly, then pulled my in tightly

"You are mine and not theirs, how many times must I tell you this?" he added pulling me into a kiss, I sighed into it and smiled gently "Please come home," he whispered after pulling away and leaning his forehead on mine. I smiled and looked down,

"Alright I'll……try to stay," I said resigning from the argument, his face changed quickly as he lifted me up and spun me around.

"Arigatou," he said breathlessly, "I love you so much," he added smiling again. I nodded and pulled away slightly to look at the crib.

"You know people will get suspicious." I muttered before smiling again.

* * *

By night fall of the third day in Suna we were already on our way back to Konoha. And much to Kankurou's disappointment we were taking the boy with us. Then once in Konoha I was giving his to Tsunade to find a suitable home in a clan. I didn't want that, having grown up in a clan myself I knew he would have a hard time.

I was walking next to Kiba with Senaka in a cloth carried across my front asleep. For a little baby about four days old he weighed a lot. We decided to walk instead of run. We had sent a platoon of Shinobi ahead of us to Konoha while most of the old chunin like Ino who were now jounin with us. I was dressed in my Suna clothes and my bag of senbons in my pouch. Hoshi and Akamaru hobbled behind us still recovering from the attack, I was lucky that Hoshi could be saved, I don't know what I would have done if I had let him be killed. He had saved me s many times it was unbelievable. He had hunted for me, stole for me and even helped me fight.

I remember one of the times it was late in winter and we hadn't eaten. I refused to let Hoshi go out into the cold and hunt for food for us. As I fell asleep I was curled away from the front of our shelter. In an hour I woke up and found Hoshi entering the shelter again carrying food. I had to give in and look it. We were both starving and would possibly die.

After that incident I always let him hunt even when the odds were against us. I mean he was a chest high dog or wolf whatever hybrid. He has instincts as well I suppose but as long as he ain't doing anything dodgy then yeh, could I see it? Hoshi the pimp dog hybrid.

As we came into a darker and deeper section of the woods Shikamaru stopped us.

"Sakura, Ino and Hinata, take Amaya and the child ahead as far a possible it's an ambush!" he shouted the last word as we had to dodge kunai's coming down upon us. I cried out as one barely skimmed the tiny child in my arms. Kiba was already on Akamaru hunting down the Shinobi, Shikamaru was thinking, Chouji had destroyed the surrounding trees looking for the Shinobi. I looked around quickly but couldn't look far as Sakura grabbed me tightly and started running. I looked back and saw everyone fighting to save us and stop them from going any further. About 300 yards away a line of Shinobi appeared. I stared quickly at their head ands and saw their headbands were from the stone but were crossed out. I gasped and stared. In an Akatsuki cloak at the front was Hisoka smirking.

"Hey cuz," he said laughing

"Hisoka-teme," I hissed "What do you want?" I growled as Hoshi came forwards to be in front of me and snarling at them. He laughed cynically again and glared over at the dog.

"Easy cuz, we want both you and the new container, with both of you in the team and the demon we will be one step closer to having all of them. Because might I add some others have done quite well I could say, killing and collecting many of the others." He said "This way I hit two birds with one stone," I gulped slightly and saw the others take up a fighting stance.

"You will never get me to go back and you're not having him," I growled and came in front of Hoshi. The other girls tried to join me but I waved them back. "This is my fight!" I shouted angrily " Kokuangyou no jutsu!" I mumbled quietly, I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"You know this won't work on me," laughed Hisoka from the dark I concentrated even more and had bunshin's start attacking as henge's of the ones in the dark. I kept concentrating; Hoshi stood besides me and started giving chakra to get it to work. I finally killed the Shinobi but Hisoka was harder to get.

"Give it up Hisoka! Your squad is dead!" I shouted over the noise desperate to hide the fear of killing him from my voice, reluctantly I felt him pull away from me, I kept the jutsu on him until I got a stray hit on his head to knock him unconscious. I stopped the jutsu and Senaka started crying on and on, I sighed again and tried to hush the child. I reached inside my pouch and finally found a bottle of sorts and fed it to him. He seemed happy and I burped him before he fell asleep again. I sat down with a thump on the floor and leaned against Hoshi.

"I'm so tired," I yawned

"You can't sit down! We're in a fight," cried Sakura

"No sleeping!" I cried again and lay back cuddling Senaka near by. They groaned and I heard running and the light patter on the ground.

"What are you doing here!" roared someone, I jolted slightly and saw Neji looking furious with the rest of the guys around him,

"Excuse meh! Neji_-kun_ but I've just used up most of my chakra!" I screamed at him then Senaka woke up and started crying. I hushed him as I felt someone haul me up.

"Don't you dare get angry at her Hyuuga!" growled Kiba, I nodded weakly trying to calm the little boy. As he quietened there was silence in the clearing, I turned and stumbled away from them.

"Come on, we need to get back to Kono-" I said weakly before fainting and falling to the ground.

* * *

Kiba caught her barely as she fell backwards with the child. He was still furious at Neji for being harsh on her. It was hard enough to fight and look after a newborn child. He picked her up handed the baby to Hinata to look after and put Amaya on his back. She lay there motionless while he stared at the others.

"We have to hurry, if there are more of them out there then we'll be in trouble," he said roughly and started moving again, Hinata was immediately surrounded by Shino, Akamaru, Hoshi and Naruto as they carried on towards Konoha. Occasionally the boy would cry and they would be forced to stop to calm him down or Amaya would move but not wake up. Around mid day Amaya finally woke up. On Kiba's back.

* * *

I blinked and looked around. I was moving on someone's back, the dog smelling jacket was an indication it was Kiba. I then felt around for Senaka and saw he wasn't there. I started panicking slightly.

"Kiba where is he? Where's Senaka," I cried jolting suddenly

"Calm down Amaya, he's safe," hissed Kiba angrily as I kept moving

"Let me see him, let me see if he's okay," I cried again, Hinata rushed over carrying a sleeping Senaka smiling, I calmed down and slowly stroked his face as his hand came p to grip my little finger. I laughed gently and released it gently.

"We must hurry they are coming back," said Neji rushing ahead "Remember Sasaki_-chan_ do not get too attached to the boy," he added quieter, I hissed at him and carried on.

* * *

By night fall we made it t the gates of Konoha. The street lights were on and the guards had swapped for the night shift. As we entered they looked down at the child I was holding then stared at me, then to Kiba who was holding my hand. I grimaced about how much hassle I'll get for looking like an unwed mother. We went forwards to the Hokage's mansion into near her office. I was tired and slightly injured. We were ambushed once more before entering. This time they did get a swipe at me arm and leg. I used too much chakra again but just enough to stay awake.

Hinata and Sakura led me to another waiting room away from the meeting room with Tsunade and had me looked at, changed and rested with Senaka. Everyone else just disappeared into the meeting room.

After my long cold shower I came out and changed into another spare Suna dress and sat down with Senaka rocking lightly on my lap. I smiled down as the boy gurgle and tried to grab my little finger again to suck on. I laughed softly as a knock resounded on the door.

"Hai!" I called the door opened slowly and in walked Hoshi followed by Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Jiraiya. I didn't look up knowing I would have to face their stares. I carried on playing with him as I let him get my finger to suck.

"Look at me Amaya," said Tsunade harshly, I glanced up then down "I said look at me," she demanded again, I grudgingly look up and stared at her properly and gulped. Senaka went quiet and stared fearfully.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" I asked politely bowing my head

"This is the child?" she asked sounding angry

"Hai," I said sadly "I am very sorry," I added

"So you should be," she fumed I bowed my head once again this time blinking to try to keep tears in.

"You understand the rules set down by the Kages after that! No one unless given the order by all Kages may seal a demon in a child," she shouted, Senaka sucked his little lip and started crying, my head snapped down to the child and tried to calm him down. I rocked him as I stood and faced the window so he could see out. He eventually calmed down and started gurgling happily. I heard a big sigh from behind me.

"You know no one will accept him after they did Naruto," said Tsunade

"I understand but you must know I did not seal the demon in him," I said in a single tone not showing emotion

"Then how?" asked Shizune sounding strangled I turned again and held him up

"In Kiba's necklace," I said

"But how it's impossible," spluttered Jiraiya

"I experiment this jutsu when I left, I tried it on small animals but this was the first time it was done on a human," I said quietly before fingering the large necklace around the child's neck "Should another tough the pendant or wear it, Shukaku will be released in the form of Senaka, only him and I may wear of move the pendant as it was sealed with mine and his blood," I added

"That was extremely stupid," said Kakashi seriously

"I understand"

"You could have died! The reason Yondaime didn't live is because he sealed the Kyuubi!" shouted Kakashi

"Don't you think I don't know? This is killing me! Literally!" I shouted then flung my hand over my mouth. They weren't supposed to know that, none of them were! I gulped slightly as it sunk in.

"What did you say?" asked Jiraiya

"Every year Senaka is alive and Shukaku is sealed is another off my life," I said resigned

"Then why did you seal it?" asked Shizune

"If I didn't a whole civilisation would be lost from one stupid mistake, in fact only I suffer in this. Senaka doesn't even have to know, only that he cannot remove this necklace," I said quietly as they just stared at me, in sympathy.

**Review Pls…. Thanks….**


	22. Thunder Storm

Chapter 22

The weeks following our return were happy, I suppose. I mean don't call me a pessimist but it was later that I kept realising that I was dying. Kiba had been informed of this and went into a hissy fit for a week then into a depression stage for a bit. Everyone else informed just seemed to be morbid. I always then tried to be happy for them, like it didn't effect me but it did. I'm getting weaker with almost every month. It isn't a big deal it's only minor, it'll take a good 10 yeas before I die but I will never see the day Senaka goes to the Academy, unless he trains young and goes early to the school.

Tsume is ecstatic to have another baby in the family. I didn't at first know how to explain he wasn't mine so I sent Tsunade to tell her everything. Afterwards she agreed to help raising him. I always felt I could rely on her.

Another thing that shocked me was seeing a 2 year old Sarutobi walking around outside Asuma's new house. I mean I almost shat myself when I saw him come out the house. Kiba then proceeded to explain; Asuma finally asked Kurenai to marry him after I left and had a child and were expecting another. I knew both were happy and the little Sarutobi was so cute. I think he was called something like…..Oh what was it again…oh yeh……Sarutobi Kazuo. I smiled at how the name fit with Asuma. Man of Peace.

I mean sure Sarutobi Asuma. When you see him big, buff, scary man who seems to have the never ending cigarette in his mouth. The man who has massive hands that could crush someone in one go and the son of the Third. When you see him in comparison to Kurenai, an elegant, genjutsu user who looks too fragile to be a Shinobi it's a massive contrast. Both are contracted killers. Hurt but not kill. It was only natural to have a child named after a pure belief to them. Peace.

I settled down quite quickly into life again. I would train in the compound; teach the new pups from breeding season. Help at the hospital occasionally, do D rank missions for people. I was still under observation with Senaka by ANBU so big missions are out of the question. Oh Yeh, Tsunade ordered ANBU to go and investigate about Akatsuki and Orochimaru. It would be good to get rid of them. Naruto and Sasuke recently went on a mission with Sakura to investigate Orochimaru and tried to kill him but Sakura was far too injured to carry n. She's still a little weak but is working again to get stronger.

Right now I'm out shopping with Tenten in the market for new clothes for both me and Senaka. Did I forget to mention in public me and Kiba have to try and act like and engaged couple? I mean how embarrassing is it already, it's just so I won't get harassed for having Senaka with me. Kami it's so embarrassing.

"How about this?" asked Tenten holding up a miniature size pair of black pair of shorts and a white shirt with a little coat. It sounds like a lot for a little child but since sealing Shukaku, his size seems to have increased and is about the size of a one year old. It creeps me out. I really don't think he's only 4 months old.

"Nah, it's too depressing," I muttered holding the boy on my hip

"Fine, how about this," she said again holding up a brown, baby kimono from another rack, I looked at it then nodded.

"Perfect," I replied smiling and Senaka gurgled, I laughed slightly then noticed something strange. The pendant glowed bright around his neck. My eyes widened and I clamped my hand over the pendant and pumped some of my chakra into the pendant. It stopped and I sighed again.

"The pendant again?" muttered Tenten, I nodded sadly

"It's fine really, its just a bit weak at first, it'll get better in time," I said smiling "I just need to do that every time for the first year, then its permanent," I explained grabbing the clothes and walking over to the counter.

"Aw what a cute one," squealed the clerk lady, I smiled and rubbed the top of his head

"Hai, just wish he was as small as he was before," I laughed softly as he grabbed my hand

"Ah they grow up so fast, one minute they're little babies the next they're grumpy teens," the woman sighed, I nodded and paid and exited quickly.

"What was that all about?" asked Tenten suddenly

"I just don't like people talking, that's all," I mumbled quietly she sighed and shook her head. I laughed as we carried on.

"Oi Amaya-chan!" called some one I turned around and saw Team 8 running over, Hinata was bright red, Shino was just walking and Kiba was smiling so much as Akamaru and Hoshi ran beside him. I laughed as he grabbed both me and Senaka in a bear hug. He snuggled into my hair and tightened the hug slightly, I pushed him away and laughed

"Ew you're all sweaty!" I cried laughing and Senaka gurgling beside me, he frowned then laughed as Hinata and Shino joined us

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" asked Tenten

"Hai, Kurenai had us run laps of Konoha," she puffed

"And you Shino-san?" I asked

"I'm very well," he said stoically as he nodded his head, I smiled and nodded in return.

"So what'd ya buy?" asked Kiba nosily poking his head into the bag,

"Nothing, you'll have to wait till later when I changed him and myself," I said sticking my nose in the air and turning slightly, Senaka mimicking me, I burst out laughing then Kiba came over

"Or I could change them for you," he said quietly and seductively, or as seductively as a dog smelling man in public could, I went bright red and turned to him

"You perv!" I squealed and pranced in a circle slightly

"Is that anyway to treat the one you love," he huffed

"Aw I'm just joking Kiba-kun," I laughed as I leaned over and stole a light kiss on his lips. He smirked and the others were still laughing at us

"Let's go eat," said Tenten

"Oh cha go break the moment Tenten" I giggled I then yawned and blinked rubbing my eyes "On second hand, I think I'll pass, I'm going to go home and sleep, Hana can look after Senaka, I didn't sleep last night," I said yawning again

"I'll come as well," said Kiba, "We'll see you guys later, I wanna see what she bought," he whispered quietly to the others. We said our goodbyes and headed down the busy streets to the Inuzuka Compound. Once inside I left Senaka sleeping with Hana and went through to my room. I changed into a new night gown thingy. Well it was more like a massive shirt but a really big shirt and clambered into bed. Snuggling into the covers. After about 5 minutes and as I was on the border of dreamland, I swore I could see the sheep jumping the fence by then, someone entered the room. I heard their light footsteps as they came to the edge of the bed and slid under. I froze and rolled over quickly only to be hugged tightly to a bare chest. I felt the heat rise in my face and I looked up. It was Kiba with his eyes closed.

"Yes you want something?" I asked mocking him

"For you to kiss me," he replied quietly now looking down at me, I smiled gently and leaned up to him. He leaned down to help and I kissed him softly. He pulled me closer to him and I squeaked slightly giving him a chance to deepen the kiss. I moaned slightly as his hands went up and down my stomach and around my waist feeling my skin.

In a few minutes I found I didn't have the shirt on Kiba was on top of my stilling kissing me and nibbling my neck. Just as I felt a hand at the top of my pants I froze.

"K-Kiba s-stop! O-Onegai," I whispered but I don't think he heard me "S-stop!" I said louder this time catching his attention as he looked up and saw me looking worried.

"Hm?" he said

"P-please s-stop," I whispered "I'm n-not r-ready," I added again, he looked confused but nodded

"Gomen," he said embarrassed

"It's fine, but please just wait for me," I said quietly before slipping the shirt back on. I could feel his eyes boring into my bare back and it made me shudder. I lay back down facing away from him. I didn't want him to think I was angry or happy so I just lay there. I heard a grunt and he got out of the bed and stormed out of the room. I heard a creak and him jump on his own bed. I sighed and rolled out of bed and grabbed my sheet. I walked down the landing and into his room. He was lying playing with a kunai. He looked up and saw me then turned away. I came over and lay down next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist as he sat up. When he tried to move I held on tightly and waited. Eventually he snarled and tried again. My arm loosened and he stood. He walked to the door and was about to go out when I spoke.

"Please don't be angry," I said quietly sitting up in bed. I tried to hold in the tears in my eyes but failed somewhat as I had to wipe them away. I heard him huff but stay where he was.

"I know your tired of waiting and I know I'm difficult to deal with and to be perfectly honest I have no clue how you could have stayed with me for so long," I sniffed "But if I could have more time, I've just come back from war, being a runaway and now I have to look after a new born child at my age, 19." I added to my pity story "I'm 19 I should be having fun and partying like other jounin and chunin my age but no I'm dying and having to be home looking after a damn baby!" I shouted suddenly at him I saw his hand tighten on the door handle "I need time, I'm going through difficult times," I shouted at him

"You don't think I know, you don't think I don't have it hard as well? I lost you for so long and now I can't even get close to you again! I always have to think of how long you have left and how long I can spend with you but you!" he shouted back not facing me then snarling "You just act as if everything is alright, like it's fine to just die!" he shouted, I stood and gaped at him I started crying louder and louder then put my hands to my face bent over. Then I ran blindly out the open door in which he was going to go. Outside it was getting cold and it was raining.

Like hell I didn't care. I wanted out of there. I know it's stupid but I know how many years I have left and does anyone think it helps with thinking about it NO! It fucking doesn't! How else would someone else like to know that they're about to die.

I ran outside the complex into the streets in just the shirt and bare feet. People stared at me. The mad girl in a black shirt and pants. I just carried on crying and crying until I finally collapsed numb from running, I looked upwards and just screamed loudly until my voice was hoarse and then thumped the ground and cried.

* * *

After a few hours Kiba had calmed down from his anger and sat in the kitchen waiting until Amaya got back. It was still in the house but the tension was still there. Senaka was sleeping in the crib in the kitchen and Kiba sat at the table. There was a massive crash of thunder waking Senaka and making him cry. Now Kiba got worried, she still wasn't back and she was only in a shirt and pants. He stood quickly deciding on what to do.

"Hana look after Senaka!" he bellowed through the still house, Hana replied and came through to calm the baby.

"Akamaru! Hoshi! Come now!" he shouted as he pulled his hood up and ran out into the rain and started searching Konoha for the young woman.

After about an hour he started to look into the woods finding it hard to believe she would be here. As h walked into a training ground he saw a hunched over figure against the training pole. It was only after the lightening illuminated the sky and training area he saw it was Amaya, he ran forwards towards her and saw her shivering and looking slightly blue. She was just staring into space and was shivering; he noted that on her face looked like tear stains smudged with the rain. He reached out to grab her but pulled back when he felt how cold she was. It was as if something had bitten his hand as the sting of the cold got to his hand. He pulled his jacket off quickly and soon became wet to the bone. He slung the warm jacket over her but she didn't move. He then proceeded to lift her up. He grimaced as he felt the coldness of her skin stung him. He turned and saw Akamaru and Hoshi standing watching

"Come we have to hurry," he said they barked and ran ahead with Kiba following behind.

Once at the compound they raced through the house quickly.

"Hana start a boiling hot bath NOW!" he yelled at his sister as her ran past the kitchen

"Oi I'm older why don't you!" she shouted back

"Because look," he said again moving the coat to show Amaya still looking a tinge of blue and just staring into space again.

"What happened?" she asked

"Just do it, I'll explain later," he said running again to try and get her to the warmth of his room. He bounded through past Tsume who was shouting as well over the dog's fearful barks and the thunderstorm. Inside his room he ran over and lay her down and piled the blanket on top of her. He grabbed clothes and changed quickly not bothering to care if she'd seen his naked or not. All he wanted was to make things right, he had been wrong to shout and he regretted it whole heartedly. As he finished Hana came through telling him the bath was ready. She offered to take Amaya but Kiba just growled at her and stormed past her with Amaya wrapped up.

Inside the bathroom he set her down on the counter and she just slumped. He started cursing because she seemed to ignore him now and was acting like a zombie. He looked at her and felt guilty. He then proceeded to take the edges of her shirt up above her head. She just sat there like Senaka does when he's being dressed. He turned bright red as his eyes strayed from her face downwards. He noticed a particularly nasty scar across her chest by her heart. It was an 'X' scar. Also on her stomach was a strange tattoo shape. Three black stipes on top of each other. The top being he smallest and the bottom the biggest. He then turned bright red again as he pulled her pants down. He closed his eyes and quickly picked her up and placed her gingerly in the hot water. She flinched as it singed her cold skin but otherwise stayed out of it. He sat down next to her and started cleaning her and her hair. There were more scars down her back but what shocked him the most was a second tattoo, it was black once again and stood out clearly on her pale skinned shoulder blade, it was 6 rain drops. He frowned slightly but carried on cleaning her. When he was done he drained the water and stood drying his hands and wrapped a towel and around her and changed her into new clothes. Or mainly his old baggy clothes to keep her warm. When he exited the bathroom Hana and his mother were sat in the kitchen.

"What happened to her?" asked Tsume seriously

"We had a disagreement and she ran out the compound, I found her in the training area in a shirt and pants from when she was going to go to sleep. I brought her home and tried to warm her by putting her in a bath," he explained looking down at Amaya who now had her eyes closed and had steady breathing.

"Did you not have the decency to let your sister wash her, it wasn't right of you to see her with no clothes on," said his mother again he grimaced but didn't show it

"Hai I understand that _Okaa-san_ but I didn't want anything else to happened to her and I also didn't want anyone touching her," he growled at Tsume, she growled back and Kiba turned away angrily

"I'm not giving her to anyone," he said protectively

"Don't act like this, she isn't your property, we've been through this! You're exactly like your father," said Tsume

"Strange isn't it, I'm his son," hissed Kiba glaring at his mother then starting out the room "It's for her own good," he added at the end. He heard his mother growl loudly in the kitchen and Hana sigh.

In his room he lay her down on one side of the bed and climbed in the other way. He played with her hair hoping she'd wake up and he could confess how sorry he was and how much he loved her. But to no avail. She lay there sleeping in an ever present calm. He kissed her forehead then wrapped an arm around her and snuggled asleep next to the one he loved with all his might. He heard her mumble something just as he was about to fall asleep.

"Please don't leave me," she mumbled

"I swear I'd never do that," he replied smiling and hugged her tightly still trying to warm her body.

* * *

After the row with her son Tsume stood and looked at his sister.

"I'm going to go see what that boy is doing," she growled angrily

"You know mum you should see them really, watch them carefully, you'll see they aren't just children anymore, they're adults," she explained "Watch how they treat Senaka, as their own child and watch how much Kiba loves and treats Amaya with respect. Watch as well how she loves him back, the only thing separating them is the fact she might die and he's scared that she'll reject him if they mate, or in her terms 'marry'. Just watch," said Hana wisely getting up and putting the tea cup away and going to check the dogs. Tsume sighed and shook her head.

"I'm being taught how to look after my kids by my own daughter, its times like these I really need you back Kao-kun," she said sadly before turning to walk to her son's room. She poked her head round nosily and her heart lightened at the sight. In his bed was Amaya curled up and lying so she was in the centre of the two was Kiba holding her as she faced him. She smiled and laughed lightly then turned to walk out.

"Well what a turn of events, first they hate each other now I finally realise they are in love," she said quietly walking towards her own room on the other side of the courtyard.

* * *

**_Review for more mush in the next section if you want..._**


	23. The Final Sealing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

Oh the shame. I was so embarrassed the morning I woke up from it. I had mild flashes of what to be felt like a dream. Kiba had seen me naked. OH THE EMBARASSMENT!!!!!! Wah!!!!!! As I blinked I felt myself curled in a ball tightly with someone around me. I looked and came face to face with a t-shirt. I looked up and saw Kiba sleeping still. I sighed and knew yesterday was my fault. If only I hadn't been stupid enough to have run away then I wouldn't have almost caught hypothermia. I closed my eyes and again and listened to the sound of the birds outside singing happily.

"You poor sweet innocent thing.

Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice." I sung softly before I heard a groan behind me. I looked over and saw Kiba open his eyes slightly and spoke

"My only weakness," he said quietly, I looked at him confused as he leaned down and kissed me gently "Please don't do that again," he added

"Gomen," I whispered

"Iie I'm sorry, I was frustrated and worried," e said

"I know, a little voice was telling me you were just stressed but you need to relax," I said hugging him "Your working too hard, take a break. Your doing work for me and Senaka and not taking a break," I said, well it was true, he was always getting missions now to help bring in money since I wasn't taking high ranking missions and there was also Senaka now in the family. Tsume and Hana were now taking high ranking missions as well and working too hard. I always felt guilty when I would heal them and the dogs after their missions.

"How?" he started

"I've seen you at night visiting the Hokage, not to mention I do have friends everywhere in Konoha," I said smirking mischievously and flashed him a childish grin. He sighed and shook his head then closed his eyes

"I just need to do it," he said quietly I looked confused and twisted my body so I was facing him completely.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I don't know how to explain it," he said trying to come up with the words

"Well then just try," I said softly lifting my hand and caressing his cheek, he smiled then spoke again

"I feel and keep feeling like I need to prove myself to you, so that you'll know that I can provide for everyone in my family and also that I can protect you and Senaka. And that if I fail I could lose both of you and I would be left alone again." He said whimpering slightly "I feel like……when you came around again when we were younger I was so happy but when you left I was in despair, if I failed in everything, I would go back to that again. I don't want to feel that way again," he mumbled the last bit; I stared at him as he snuggled into me as I hugged him tighter. The great Inuzuka Kiba, the man-boy with power behind the punch or bite was now reduced to tears and sadness. It hurt me inside to hear this because I knew it was true. I heard him whimper again and again.

"Sh, Kiba, its okay I'm here, you don't need to pressure yourself. You would never fail because you would lose nothing if you did, I will still be here and Senaka isn't going anywhere without us," I said trying to comfort him

"I know but it still confuses and hurts me," he whispered again

"Please listen to me," I said suddenly serious and putting my hands on either sides of his face so that he had to look at me, he looked mildly surprised "Do not work yourself too hard, I'm going to start taking missions again to take the pressure off of you Tsume and Hana, just do not turn out like me, promise me that. Promise me you will not turn out like me," I said sounding sad at the end

"I promise on my heart," he said quietly kissing me lightly before sitting up. He moved to get out of bed and I soon joined him. I looked down and saw myself in a pair of baggy brown shorts and a large white top. I put my hands on my hips and looked at him

"You know I was wondering why I was suffering from a wedgie half the night, I had damn boxers on," I said laughing at him, he huffed

"Well I could have left you naked," he said smirking, my face went bright red

"Hm, well it's not like I asked you to wash me," I huffed at him turning away

"By the way what were those tattoos?" he asked I smiled softly and put my hand on my shoulder

"Before my mother died, she put the rain drops on my shoulder blade. It means my name in symbols. As you know my name means night rain, the rain drops and the black for the night." I explained

"Right that explains the rain but the strips?" he asked

"Hm? Oh yeh those, right well, heh, every time I sealed something a strip appears on my stomach where the reminder is of it. If something is unsealed then one mark goes away but when another is sealed then another appears, simple," I said shrugging

"Interesting," said Kiba staring at my exposed as I had lifted it to show him. I dropped the rim and turned around.

"Food!" I called sauntering over to the door "Coming?" I asked, he nodded and followed behind me to the kitchen. I sat down and waited. The rest of that day was good. It was good to talk to someone about how I was feeling because it was coming to the end for me. And everyone knew it.

* * *

Everything went from good to bad in one month. At first I was having stomach aches then head aches and soon my whole body was aching when I moved. I thought it was some illness but then it soon became apparent it wasn't. I hadn't told anyone about this and carried on training. I was in the training field with everyone in the other teams. There was suddenly a sharp jolt in my chest and during my spar with Kakashi knelt down and clutched my chest. I gasped and at firs he thought I was joking and didn't come over.

"It hurts," I cried as I put my head down, the sharp jolting rattling my stomach now as well, I heard Senaka start up as well and knew Shukaku was trying to escape. If I lived through this I was gonna seriously kill that demon. Kakashi came over quickly and sat me down. Kurenai, Asuma and Gai came over to 'try' key word being try, to do the mature thing as adults and find out what was wrong.

"What is it?" asked Kurenai worried slightly

"The fucking raccoon," I muttered crying out again, this time Kiba stopped fighting Shino and bounded over quickly.

"What is it?" he asked sitting down next to me, I cried again and again

"B-bring S-Senaka," I said quietly, they nodded and Kurenai left to get the boy "Shukaku is trying to escape," I mumbled through my tears of pain. Kiba enveloped me into a tight hug to calm me,

"It will be fine, you can do it," he said sniffing slightly

"I-I c-can't d-do it," I sniffed as I took Senaka "I-I h-have t-to s-stop i-it," I took the necklace around Senaka's neck and he immediately stopped crying. I stood up painfully leaving Senaka, Kiba reached to help me but I growled at him.

"Leave me," I said darkly, they moved back as I walked to the centre of the pitch. Doing a few hand seals I put the carving down on the ground.

"Fuuja Hounin!" I cried sticking my hand down on the rock. A tingling sensation in my arm signalled it was working and not to mention the pain inside was fading. After a bright flash I lay on the ground next to it, it was clutched in my hand. Slowly I put it round my neck and closed my eyes smiling.

Well the end of my story draws near………well very near if fact…….My life was peaceful as far as it could go, I now the new guarder of the bloody raccoon. And here I thought it was a peaceful animal. Anyway, a few months after that incident Kiba asked me to marry him and I said yes. After about 30 more years I died, on a mission with him to uncover information on the new Akatsuki generation. Believe me they were tough the younger ones. But I was happy with the simple things then because of the day I almost died on the training field. Oh yeh, Senaka grew up and sadly ended up with all the power and temper of the raccoon.

_

* * *

So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again……..

* * *

_

**_THE END_ **

_

* * *

_

_Finally it ends...sorry but I just wantd this one to end...running out of ideas...anyway I might if wanted...write a oneshot of a mission or a day during the last 30 years that she was alive for...or something...Enjoy and also_ Gang Wars _is still being written...Thanks..._


End file.
